J'apprenais à mourir
by Gurisa
Summary: Ariane est une jeune fille de Sang Pur venant de Beauxbatons pour rejoindre Poudlard où elle découvre auprès de Drago que les Sangs Purs ne sont pas tous pareils, et auprès d'Hermione qu'avoir des connaissances n'est pas une honte. Elle aide Hermione à avancer vers une relation interdite avec son professeur alors qu'elle même s'oriente vers une relation avec Drago.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'insouciance

« J'apprenais à mourir… »

 **Chapitre 1 : Le temps de l'insouciance.**

Elle était belle, elle plaisait, aux hommes autant qu'aux femmes. Elle se moquait d'ailleurs de savoir le sexe de la personne qui se déclarait à elle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle refusait toutes les déclarations, mais aussi parce que c'est exactement le genre de choses qu'elle juge inutile, sans importance. L'amour a de l'importance, pas le physique, pas le sexe.

Elle savait que certains de ses amis aimeraient être plus pour elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'ignoraient pas n'avoir aucune chance avec elle. De plus elle allait bientôt devoir les laisser et s'en aller. Elle avait toujours su que ses parents n'aimaient pas la France et souhaitaient retourner en Angleterre. Ce déménagement prochain la rendait anxieuse, mais en même temps elle s'y était préparé toute sa vie. C'est pour cela qu'elle se refusait de tomber amoureuse. Pas d'amour, pas d'attache. Pas d'attache, pas de séparation douloureuse.

Ainsi en ce jour elle quittait son école de Beauxbattons. Elle faisait une dernière bise à ses amis, un dernier au revoir à Madame Maxime, qui lui promettait de la revoir. Elle aimait énormément la directrice de son école. Elle était distinguée et gentille avec elle. Dès qu'elle la questionnait, madame Maxime n'hésitait aucunement à répondre à ses interrogations. Elle allait sincèrement lui manquer.

Mais d'un côté, ce côté aventureux qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher aux yeux de tous, elle était heureuse de partir, de voyager, de voir un autre pays, d'autres gens, d'autres mœurs, d'autres façons de vivre la magie. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas entendu une heure de discours de madame Maxime vantant les mérites de Poudlard, sa nouvelle école ?

Elle espérait seulement que ce qu'elle avait entendu concernant une rivalité interne au collège et qui diviserait ce dernier n'était pas vrai. Elle ne souhaitait pas passer sa scolarité à se préoccuper de choses inutiles qui nuiraient à son éducation.

Elle prenait grand soin de parfaire elle-même son éducation, car ses parents n'avaient pas de temps à lui accorder. Ils travaillaient tellement qu'ils l'avaient très tôt priée de se débrouiller seule, et gare à elle si les notes n'étaient pas à la hauteur de leurs exigences.

Heureusement pour elle, n'ayant aucune distraction autre que ses livres de cours, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à étudier. Quand elle savait par cœur un sujet, elle s'attelait à en maîtriser un autre. Quand elle était en avance de deux chapitres sur le programme, elle s'occupait de son corps. Elle ne devait pas son succès auprès de ses camarades uniquement à sa beauté naturelle, tout est une histoire de travail !

Il faut dire que cela aussi elle le devait à ses parents. S'ils travaillaient beaucoup, l'argent suivait également. Ils avaient de très bons revenus, et étaient même souvent invités avec leur ravissante fille à des soirées mondaines qui s'éternisaient en faux compliments, calculés pour avoir les faveurs des uns, l'approbation des autres. Il fallait toujours être propres sur soi, présentables. C'est ainsi que très jeune elle avait appris l'art du maquillage et d'assortir ses vêtements. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse honte à la famille. Après tout, avoir un Sang Pur a des conséquences, cela apporte certaines responsabilités.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que signifiait être de Sang Pur, mais elle savait que sa famille en était très fière et que cela avait de l'influence sur les autres, alors elle avait appris à en jouer. Quand elle désirait quelque chose et que son physique agréable ne lui permettait pas de l'obtenir, elle jouait de son statut du sang, sans aucun scrupule.

Elle aimait sa vie comme elle était, mais elle espérait quand même découvrir une autre façon de la voir en allant à Poudlard. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait plus de personnes comme elle, plus de Sang Purs, là-bas et espérait bien les rencontrer.

Son programme pour le moment était simple. Elle devait partir demain, arriver en milieu d'après-midi et commencer à aider ses parents à s'installer. Ensuite, ils iraient sur le Chemin de traverse, elle avait entendu de madame Maxime qu'on trouvait toujours ce que l'on cherchait à cet endroit. Elle y ferait donc ses achats pour l'école. Une fois prête, elle se rendrait à Poudlard, où elle aurait une semaine pour s'habituer au château et se faire des amis avant d'être « répartie ». Elle n'avait pas encore bien saisie ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle pensait qu'elle aurait bien assez d'une semaine pour le découvrir.

C'est avec cette pensée encourageante qu'elle ferma sa valise et alla se coucher. Demain était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Manoir de Trèfle Pic

**« J'apprenais à mourir… »**

 **Bonjour** **bonjour**! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction "j'apprenais à mourir..."! Contrairement à ce que présage le titre le malheur n'est pas vraiment ce qui prédomine (comme vous pourrez vous en rendre compte au fil des chapitres!). Je tiens à préciser que JAAM est ma première fiction longue donc je ne suis pas forcément très à l'aise, mais je tiens beaucoup à cette fiction, et je suis d'ailleurs toujours entourée de plein de notes pour m'y retrouvé! TROP D'IDEES AAAAARG! *modestie quand tu nous tiens* Enfin tout ça pour dire que je fais de mon mieux! Ensuite je ne pense pas publier de manière très très régulière, des fois vous aurez deux chapitres par semaine, des fois un seul, en fonction de l'avance que je prends sur la rédaction, le gros de l'histoire étant déjà sur papier! j'espère que JAAM vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer** : Tout à JK sauf l'intrigue qui me revient!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée au Manoir de Trèfle Pic.**

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et régnait en maître dans le ciel. Ariane n'aurait pas pu espérer un meilleur temps pour quitter la France. Elle redoutait cependant l'arrivée en Grande Bretagne qui s'annonçait pluvieuse.

Elle aurait aimé voyager à la manière moldue, mais ses parents ne voulaient pas s'abaisser à utiliser des transports en communs, et ne souhaitaient encore moins perdre du temps à cause de ça. Alors ils attendaient patiemment que leur portoloin se mette en route.

« Dans une minute », indiqua alors son père.

Sa mère la scruta de haut en bas, vérifiant qu'elle ferait bonne impression à son arrivée. Elle ne souhaitait pas être exclue de toute vie sociétale à cause de la tenue vestimentaire de sa fille. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle était resplendissante. Elle ne lui dirait jamais, mais elle était très fière d'avoir une fille aussi belle. Elle n'hésitait pas à se vanter d'avoir mis au monde un si bel enfant devant les plus grandes commères qu'elle connaisse, mais il était hors de question de dire directement à se fille ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

Ariane avait beaucoup de mal à se sentir à l'aise face au regard scrutateur de sa mère. Elle redoutait la critique, car elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon jour pour commettre la moindre petite erreur. Mais sa mère ne dit rien. Alors elle sût qu'elle le trouvait parfaite. Elle savait d'expérience que si un tout petit détail n'allait pas, qu'il pouvait mettre en péril leur image à tous, sa mère ne se retiendrait pas de lui faire savoir, et d'une manière plutôt froide voire méchante. Donc avec le temps elle avait compris que si sa mère ne disait rien, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à redire, que donc elle était parfaite. Le compliment muet d'une mère.

Elle esquissa un sourire un léger, et sentit enfin la sensation si particulière du portoloin qui s'active. Elle avait l'habitude de se mode de transport, cependant elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé sur un si grande distance. Son cœur battait la chamade d'excitation, et soudain le sol se fit à nouveau sentir sous ses pieds. La terre de Grande Bretagne.

Elle respira un grand coup, mais fut déçue de ne sentir aucune différence d'odeur avec le lieu qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle vérifia alors qu'elle avait bien changé de pays. Tout était écrit en anglais. Elle avait bel et bien quitté la France. Pour de bon. Elle n'y retournerait plus. C'était une page révolue de son histoire, un chapitre qui clôture le premier tome de son histoire, et le panneau « Welcome to Great Britain » était le commencement du tome 2 : à la découverte de Poudlard.

Elle aurait voulu exulter, montrer sa joie, mais un regard à sa mère l'en dissuada. Elle savait à quel point sa mère tenait à bien s'intégrer, et ce n'était définitivement pas en passant pour une folle qu'elle allait aider sa mère. Cependant, si sa mère pensait faire amie-amie avec toutes ces dames de Grande Bretagne, Ariane lui souhaitait bien du courage. En fait elle lui souhaitait surtout de commencer par se faire des amies à Londres avant de s'attaquer à l'île toute entière.

A 16 heures précises, toute la famille se trouvait devant un majestueux manoir en bordure de Londres. On pouvait lire sur un panneau à l'entrée du jardin : « Manoir de Trèfle Pic ». Ariane fût heureuse de découvrir que le nom de leur famille trônait déjà, somptueusement, devant leur manoir, resplendissant.

En le visitant, elle ne pût qu'apprécier les charmes de cet endroit. Il y avait à l'extérieur un jardin immense où poussaient des variétés de fleurs très diverses, donc des roses jaunes à la senteur particulièrement agréable, ainsi qu'une source d'eau qui puisait sa source dans un ruisseau qui longeait la propriété, et qui se terminait en une magnifique marre couverte de nénufars.

Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, elle fût stupéfaite de voir que l'entrée du manoir était encore plus somptueuse que celle de leur maison en France, qui était déjà d'une grande beauté. Le plafond se trouvait bien à trois ou quatre mètres du sol, les mûrs étaient blancs mais étaient ornés dans les angles par des dorures qui leurs donnaient un aspect qu'Ariane jugeait royal. De somptueux tableaux se trouvaient sur les murs, et il semblait à la jeune fille qu'ils ne pourraient se trouver nulle part ailleurs.

Elle avança dans le salon et découvrit une pièce chaleureuse, remplie de tableaux, de statues, de mobilier très sophistiqué et d'une magnifique cheminée qui lui permettrait à n'en pas douter de se promener un peu partout dans le Londres sorcier. Elle remarqua une bibliothèque d'une taille conséquente se trouvant juste à côté d'un divan semblant très reposant. Elle se promit de passer ses vacances de Noël à feuilleter ces livres sur le sofa au coin du feu.

Elle continua ainsi son inspection jusqu'à arriver devant une porte portant l'inscription : « Ariane, être séduisant ». Elle ne fût guère surprise que la signification de son prénom se trouve juxtaposé à son patronyme, étant donné que sa mère ne cesse de lui rappeler qu'un être séduisant ne peut sortir mal habillé. Elle entra donc dans sa nouvelle chambre et constata que ses affaires avaient déjà été amenées, surement par Adeltrude, leur elfe de maison. Son nom voulait d'ailleurs signifier « noble » et « fidèle », exactement comme se doit d'être l'elfe de maison de la famille de Trèfle Pic, avait dit sa mère. Elle continua son exploration de sa chambre tout en rangeant ses affaires dans les diverses armoires, bureaux, ou encore poudrier, car oui, il y avait un poudrier.

Elle ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait sur la droite du lit à baldaquins mauve, et découvrit une salle de bain immaculée, qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors que pu imaginer. Elle était exactement l'image qu'elle s'était faite de la salle de bain idéale. Déjà, elle était attenante à sa chambre. Ensuite, Ariane avait la possibilité de choisir entre une baignoire ou une douche à l'italienne. La salle de bain disposait également d'un lavabo en marbre rose très distingué qui faisait très adulte à son goût, ce qui lui plaisait énormément. Elle avait un miroir ovale immense, accompagné d'un petit miroir grossissant qui ne lui permettrait pas de louper un quelconque défaut. Dans cette salle de bain, elle savait qu'elle pourrait être à la hauteur des attentes de ses parents, et surtout de sa mère.

* * *

Voilà, vous venez de faire connaissance avec le Manoir de Trèfle Pic!

Alors petite précision, en allant sur _Pottermore_ j'ai tenté de chercher des noms de famille de Sang Pur en France, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur le statut du sang à Beauxbatons. Alors j'ai choisi "de Trèfle Pic" parce que JK avait marqué que c'était le nom d'un ancien élève qui avait marqué l'Académie, donc je ne sais rien sur le sang de cette famille.

Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, plein de description, pardon, vous aura plus! :)

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de J'Apprenais A Mourir!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de Traverse

**« J'apprenais à mourir… »**

Voici donc le chapitre 3 de JAAM! Ariane découvre comment on fait du shopping en Grande Bretagne! Ce chapitre m'a fait faire bien des recherches! Alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la grande JKR sauf l'intrigue qui est mienne :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La découverte du chemin de traverse.**

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, après la visite du Manoir, Ariane et sa mère lancèrent de la poudre de cheminette dans leur cheminée dans le but d'aller acheter le nécessaire pour l'entrée de la jeune fille à l'école de sorcellerie, mais également quelque petites choses pour la maison et pour faire plaisir à Odile, la mère d'Ariane, qui comptait également sur cette escapade en ville pour rencontrer des gens, et avait en tête de commencer dès à présent son intégration.

C'est ainsi que les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait imaginé un seul instant que l'endroit serait si grand et si varié. Elles avaient atterri jute devant un magasin portant le nom d'un certain Ollivander. Odile s'exclama qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui, qu'il était un maître dans l'art des baguettes magiques et qu'elles avaient absolument besoin toutes les deux de nouvelles baguettes.

Ainsi elles entrèrent dans le magasin de baguettes, et un homme, âgé, sortit de l'arrière-boutique pour venir à leur rencontre. Il était apparemment surpris de ne pas les connaître mais compris tout de suite à leur accent qu'elles n'étaient pas originaires d'ici. Odile s'était alors lancée dans un discours un peu trop long au gout d'Ariane sur leur vie en France et la raison de leur venu dans ce magnifique pays. Il examina ensuite leu baguette, et déclara qu'elles seraient toutes deux bien plus puissantes si elles possédaient une baguette qui les avaient choisies et non une baguette passée de génération en génération. Elles ressortirent une heure plus tard avec une nouvelle baguette chacune. Bois de cerisier, ventricule de cœur de dragon, 24 centimètre, très rigide, pour Odile. Une baguette très performante d'après le vendeur. Bois d'orme, plume de phénix, 29 centimètres, très souple, pour Ariane.

Ainsi équipées, elles se rendirent au prochain magasin jugé décent par Odile, et entrèrent donc chez Madame Guipure où elles achetèrent bon nombre de tenues en tout genre, dont bien entendu la tenue d'école d'Ariane. Elles allèrent ensuite acheter livres, chaudron, ingrédients, tout ce qui pourrait être utile à Poudlard, et en deux exemplaire, au cas où le premier se casserait. Sur insistance de la future élève de Poudlard elles entrèrent dans un magasin appelé « la ménagerie magique ». Elles y virent toutes sortes d'animaux. Mais dès leur entrée, Ariane savait. Cette chouette la regardait avec une telle intensité. Pour elle c'était exactement comme ce qui s'était produit avec la baguette : la chouette l'avait choisie. Ainsi elle fut heureuse de ressortir en étant la propriétaire de Thaïs, une toute petite chouette hulotte marron, qui semblait avoir un bandeau autour de sa tête, ce qui la rendait particulièrement adorable.

Elles firent un tour chez Florian Fortarome avant de se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur, où elles prirent une dernière bière-au-beurre avant de se rendre au Manoir de Trèfle Pic.

Arrivées au manoir, Valentin, le père d'Ariane et mari d'Odile, les accueillies avec un sourire franc et chaleureux, en leur proposant qu'elles lui racontent leur après-midi-chemin de traverse en buvant un thé spécialement préparé par Adeltrude. Ainsi, elles se lancèrent pleines d'entrain dans un résumé très détaillé, qui ne ressemblait au final plus tellement à un résumé, de leur visité du nouveau lieu préféré d'Odile. Elles prirent grand plaisir à lui montrer tous leurs achats, en commençant par les affaires d'école d'Ariane, pour montrer qu'elles avaient bien compris les priorités. Ensuite elles lui montrèrent leurs nouvelles baguettes, et il fût ravi pour elles, et continua en disant qu'il irait volontiers à la rencontrer de la baguette qui le choisirait si sa charmante épouse désirait l'accompagner. Ariane présenta ensuite Thaïs et son père tomba sous le charme de la petite chouette quand elle alla toquer à la fenêtre pour sortir déféquer au lieu de la faire en plein milieu du salon. Les dames se lancèrent ensuite dans un long défilé pour montrer leurs nouvelles tenues. Valentin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer leur organisation : pendant que l'une passait devant lui, l'autre se préparait, ainsi il n'avait pas à attendre entre deux essayages.

La journée se finit ainsi, avec une promesse de félicité dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux. Un sentiment d'excitation mêlé à de l'angoisse avait pris possession de la jeune fille, mais elle s'évertuait à cacher ses sentiments réels. Elle devait paraître heureuse et calme c'est tout. Seule sa mère savait déceler chez elle diverses émotions. C'est pour cela, que cette nuit-là, elle fit une entorse à ses principes et alla rejoindre sa fille dans sa chambre. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, et avant de la quitter, Odile raconta à Ariane de nombreuses anecdotes qu'elles avaient entendues concernant Poudlard. Sa fille en avait bien ri, et cela avait eu le mérite de la calmer.

Maintenant Ariane se sentait prête à affronter ce lieu nouveau dont lui avait si souvent parlé Madame Maxime.

* * *

Comme dit plus haut j'ai dû faire quelques recherches pour ce chapitre, je vous fais donc part de mes réflexions sur les baguettes de Ariane et Odile :)

Baguette en bois de cerisier, ventricule de cœur de dragon : Pour moi le bois de cerisier fait très féminin, ou du moins très séduisant pour une femme, de plus JKR écrit « if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind. ».

Baguette en bois de orme, plume de phénix : les baguettes en bois de orme ont la réputation de ne s'accorder qu'avec des sorciers de sang pur, mais cela tient en réalité au fait qu'elles s'accordent avec les sorciers qui ont une présence et une dignité de naissance. Ariane est une sang pur fière de l'être et dégage une présence que personne ne eput ignorer sans pourtant réussir à la qualifier. Quant à la plume de phénix, c'est le côté où il est difficile d'obtenir la confiance d'un phénix, il est donc aussi compliqué d'obtenir la confiance d'une baguette contenant une plume de phénix, mais cependant elles sont capables de grandes choses, et sont indépendantes. C'est également comme cela que je vois évoluer Ariane : lentement mais surement.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le château de Poudlard

**« J'apprenais à mourir… »**

Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 4 de JAAM! Le chapitre est toujours plutôt descriptif, mais c'est parce que pour le moment a représente bien Ariane. Je m'explique : elle est dans son petit espace mondain, elle arrive à Poudlard elle ne connait personne, les discussions sont brèves et presque jamais engagées par elle. Mais quand elle va prendre confiance, à peu près au moment de sa répartition, elle parlera plus, et je ferai plus de place au dialogue :)

Quand à ce qui est de Severus et Hermione, leurs péripéties ne commenceront pas avant quelques chapitres, alors prenez votre mal en patience ;)

P'tit dislaimer : JKR est la créatrice de Harry Potter et son univers, moi je me réserve Ariane! :3

Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie d'une Ariane, qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement de la part des préfets-en-chef...

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le château de Poudlard.**

Enfin. C'était le grand jour pour Ariane. Dans sa nouvelle chambre elle tournait en rond depuis une heure. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas désobéir à sa mère, or cette dernière avait décrété que la jeune fille devrait attendre qu'elle vienne la chercher pour venir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quand sa mère la fit descendre à la salle à manger, elle fût plus qu'heureuse d'avoir attendu. Adeltrude avait fait, sous la supervision d'Odile, son petit-déjeuner préféré.

Ainsi se trouvaient devant elle, croissants, pains au chocolat, crêpes, gaufres et encore plein de choses bien grasses et mauvaises à la santé. Elle se dit qu'elle se rattraperait au repas du midi. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ne risquait certainement pas de faire un régime à Poudlard. Car si toutes les calories étaient comptées à Beauxbatons, c'était loin d'être le cas dans l'école de sorcellerie où elle se rendrait d'ici peu.

A la fin de son petit déjeuner, sa mère lui tendit un billet de train en lui disant de ne surtout pas le perdre, « c'est ton ticket pour Poudlard, très chère ». Elle avait pris donc grand soin de le mettre dans son sac à main pour être sûr de l'avoir avec elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre finir de se préparer. Elle passa sous la douche de manière très méthodique : elle commençait du haut pour aller vers le bas. Le haut du corps était jugé plus propre, ainsi elle ne salirait pas son corps en les faisant glisser le long de son corps avec l'eau, et de plus le savon commencerait à la nettoyer. Après deux champoings, un masque, un soin exfoliant et un savon, elle sortit enfin de la douche. Elle se sécha les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort, puis alla se chercher une tenue convenable pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross. Elle opta pour un haut blanc avec des manches mis-longues et un petit décolleté, et une jupe lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux, bleue marine, qu'elle avait assorti de ballerines noires. Elle s'était ensuite coiffée, un chignon relevé sophistiqué paré d'une barrette en forme de nœud bleue marine, et avait accroché autour de son cou un collier bleu marine également, qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Elle avait choisi sa tenue pour pouvoir le porter.

Elle était fin prête. Sa mère l'attendait en bas de l'escalier, avec Adeltrude qui portait déjà sa valise. Ariane pris la cage qui contenait Thaïs, ainsi que son sac à main. Elle vérifia que le ticket de train s'y trouvait bien, lança un regard à sa mère pour savoir si sa tenue était convenable, et enfin elles prirent la direction de la Gare de King's Cross. Elles savaient qu'Adeltrude se ferait vite remarquée au milieu des moldus. C'est pourquoi Odile avait lancé un puissant charme sur l'elfe qui ressemblait aux yeux des moldus à une simple aide-ménagère. L'elfe semblait un peu déçue de ne pas porter de réel vêtement, mais elle prit cela pour de l'attachement de sa famille envers elle. Arrivées à la gare de King's Cross, Odile semblait très bien connaître la direction à prendre alors qu'Ariane était perdue. Sa mère lui répondit qu'il fallait toujours avoir l'air de savoir où l'on allait, après tout, une famille de Sang Pur ne peut pas avoir l'air stupide et perdue !

Donc elle ne savait pas plus qu'Ariane ou Adeltrude où elles allaient. Soudain Ariane remarqua un homme avec un comportement suspect. Il semblait habillé à la mode moldue, mais avec quelques faux-pas, et il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle dit à sa mère que peut-être cet homme pourrait les aider. Il lui fallut faire appel à toute son intelligence pour convaincre sa mère que demander un renseignement n'était pas dégradant. En fait, elle avait juste eu à lui dire que ça l'aiderait dans son intégration. Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'homme, et sentant sa mère mal à l'aise, Ariane prit l'initiative et demanda à l'homme s'il saurait trouver la voie 9 ¾. Il leur fit un sourire, et leur tendit la main.

« Je suis Arthur Weasley, je travaille au ministère. Nous avons été prévenus de votre venue, et j'ai été chargé de vous mener jusqu'à Poudlard. Le Poudlard express ne fonctionne pas actuellement. Mais si nous nous rendons sur le quai 9 ¾ je pourrai emmener Miss Ariane, c'est bien votre prénom ?, jusqu'au château en toute sécurité. »

Après une légère hésitation Odile laissa sa fille entre les mains du rouquin et les regarda traverser un mûr puis disparaître. Elle serait bien rentrée chez elle, mais elle n'arrivait simplement pas à détourner son regard de l'endroit où sa fille avait disparue avec l'homme.

De son côté Ariane était à nouveau prise par ce sentiment d'excitation. Arthur Weasley l'avait conduite jusqu'à une voiture ensorcelée et avait rangé ses valise dans le coffre qui semblait plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il l'avait déposée juste devant les grilles de Poudlard. Là, il avait créé un Patronus qui était parti en direction du château. Ce dernier était magnifique, très grand. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu être présente au Tournois des Trois Sorcier. Enfin, des Quatre… Le Patronus revint, accompagné d'un vieil homme, avec une très longue barbe grise et des lunettes en demi-lune. Elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Madame Maxime, et supposa qu'il devait être Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, ainsi se montra-t-elle plus que polie quand elle se présenta à lui. Cependant, il ria en lui disant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui parler de manière si soutenue, et lui avait ensuite proposé un bonbon au citron. Décidément, cet homme lui semblait bizarre. Mais Ariane le trouvait sympathique, elle aimait cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, comme s'il préparait une bêtise, et elle était prête à faire confiance à ce sourire enfantin qu'il arborait. Il était bizarre, mais elle le trouvait intéressant. Elle était persuadée qu'il était plein de surprises.

Il appela un elfe qui prit les bagages d'Ariane et les emmena dans une chambre qu'elle partagerait avec la préfète en chef pendant sa semaine d'intégration. Elle apprit donc que sa colocataire s'appelait Hermione Granger. Le directeur refusa de lui en dire plus sur la préfète en chef. Il lui précisa qu'elle partageait ses quartiers avec le préfet en chef, Drago Malefoy. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'étaient les préfets en chef, mais se dit qu'elle aurait largement le temps d'en parler à Hermione Granger. Le directeur lui conseilla de rejoindre ses nouveaux appartements et d'aller se changer.

Il la guida donc jusqu'aux appartements préfectoraux. Il se trouvait derrière une peinture, Ariane fut surprise de le voir pivoter pour s'ouvrir sur un salon où une guerre semblait avoir eu lieu. Elle fut encore plus étonnée de voir deux élèves, assis, bien droits, chacun d'un côté d'un sofa, seul survivant à l'apparente bataille, les cheveux en bataille.

Le directeur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, lança un sort qui eut pour effet de ranger tout le bazar, et il en profita pour donner une allure plus présentable à ses élèves.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est en ordre, je vous présente Ariane de Trèfle Pic. Elle vient de Beauxbatons pour faire sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle ne connait pas le fonctionnement de notre écolé alors jusqu'au repas vous allez coopérer dans le but d'en apprendre un peu plus. Si vous vous battez encore, je le saurai et cette fois-ci j'interviendrai. Vous ne pouvez pas mêler une nouvelle élève à vos querelles. Je me suis fait comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Miss Granger, Miss de Trèfle Pic dormira avec vous pendant la semaine à venir. Cependant, Monsieur Malefoy, n'allez pas imaginer que vous vous roulerez les pouces, vous aiderez Miss Granger à expliquer le système des Maisons, des points, de la cérémonie de répartition, des préfets et préfets en chef, et vous vous chargerez personnellement, c'est-à-dire sans l'aide de Miss Granger, de l'introduire auprès des professeurs et de Pompom. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre travail. Miss Ariane, j'espère que vous vous plairez à Poudlard. »

Elle était reconnaissante au directeur de prendre autant soin d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée en présence des deux préfets en chef.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Hermione Granger, mais appelle moi juste Hermione ».

La jeune préfète venait de tendre à Ariane une main que cette dernière s'empressa de saisir.

« Enchantée Hermione. Je me nomme Ariane de Trèfle Pic. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Tu peux si tu le désires m'appeler par mon prénom. Je pense d'ailleurs que le directeur se lassera rapidement de m'appeler Miss de Trèfle Pic.

-Haha, ne sous-estime pas Dumbledore !

-Quand je l'ai rencontré devant les grilles, il m'a semblé bien malicieux. Je suis sûre qu'il cache bien son jeu, derrière ses regards enfantins.

-En effet, il…

-Ouais, bah si ça t'intéresse, moi je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

-Comme tu es malpoli, Malefoy ! Tu oses me couper la parole ! Quelle arrogance !

-C'est ça Miss-je-sais-tout.

-Miss-je-sais-tout ?

-Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça. Elle passe son temps le nez dans les bouquins et fayotte en cours.

-Ce n'est pas bien de lire ? Ici c'est mal vu de participer en classe ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Ariane. C'est juste que Malefoy a des idéaux un peu dépassés.

-La pureté du sang n'est pas une idéologie dépassée, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Malefoy !

-Ho, tu es donc un Sang Pur ?

-Oui, je suis très fier de mes origines, et je peux me le permettre, contrairement à cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Je suis moi-même issue d'une famille de Sang Pur. L'une des plus vieilles de France. Pour cela nous étions très respectés dans notre pays. Heureusement pour nous, parce qu'un nom pareil n'est pas facile à porter s'il n'a pas de la noblesse. Cependant je dois avouer n'avoir aucune connaissance du mot « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Que veut-il signifier ?

-C'est une insulte intolérable, la plus grande des insultes envers un né-moldu. Parce que mes parents sont moldus, il pense que je suis inférieure à lui, alors il m'insulte de Sang-de… de Sang…

-Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger ! Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué !

-D'accord je vois… Je ne suis pas en accord avec le fait d'insulter les gens, ce n'est pas gracieux, et indigne d'une personne d'un haut rang. En France un Sang Pur ne peut pas s'abaisser à insulter quelqu'un. Cependant, je pense que c'est parce que nous pensons être supérieurs, et que notre attitude risque de blesser les plus faibles que nous avons ces mœurs.

-J'aimerais que les Sang-Pur d'ici ressemble plus à ça ! Malefoy aurait peut-être une chance de se marier un jour !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ressembler à quiconque qui ne soit pas moi. Je suis un Sang-Pur, je me marierai à une Sang Pur.

-Ma famille m'organise plusieurs fois par an des rendez-vous pour rencontrer tous les garçons sang-pur ayant à peu près mon âge. Donc sur certains points, nous avons les mêmes principes.

-Hé bien au moins ta présence me sera plus tolérable.

-Je n'accepterai cependant pas que tu adoptes un langage condescendant avec moi. Nous sommes tous les deux des Sang Pur. Soit tu me parles d'égal à égal, soit tu t'abstiens de me parler.

\- Hé bien, tu ne fais pas que bien t'exprimer, tu as aussi un sacré caractère !

-Et elle a bien raison ! Ne te laisse pas marcher dessus par Malefoy, sinon il risque d'y prendre goût. »

Elle était surprise de la manière dont s'étaient déroulées les présentations, et ne doutait plus un seul instant que les deux préfets en chef soient incapables de travailler ensemble et de se supporter plus de 2 minutes. L'heure du repas approchant, elle se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la préfète, et pendant qu'elle mettait une tenue adaptée à l'école, elle demandait des renseignements aléatoires à Hermione.

Elle apprit donc qu'elle pouvait se procurer l'Histoire de Poudlard à la bibliothèque et que ça lui serait très bénéfique, que les élèves étaient divisés en quatre maisons, -Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard, et Gryffondor- que les cours permettaient aux élèves de faire gagner des points à sa maison dans le cadre d'une compétition qui avait lieu durant toute l'année, que chaque maison disposait d'un préfet et d'une préfète qui veillaient à l'ordre dans leur dortoir les cours et les couloirs, et que parmi ces préfets deux étaient choisis pour être préfets en chef et ceux-là avaient plus de droits mais aussi plus de devoirs.

Après cette discussion très informative, les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction de la Grande Salle où avait lieu le repas. Hermione avait dit à Ariane qu'elle irait voir Dumbledore pour savoir où la nouvelle arrivante devrait s'asseoir. Cependant en entrant elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de demander quoique ce soit au directeur. Toutes les tables avaient été rassemblées pour former un immense cercle. Les élèves étaient tous mélangés, et avaient apparemment été répartis de manière à ce qu'il y ait un Poufsouffle, un Gryffondor, un Serdaigle, un Serpentard, ainsi il n'y avait pas de confrontations entre les deux maisons se nourrissant le plus d'animosité. Les professeurs s'étaient également joints au cercle, mais étaient tous au même endroit, séparés par trois chaises. L'une d'elles était déjà occupée, par un certain Serpentard : Drago Malefoy. Aux pieds des verres des deux places restantes trônaient des papiers avec écrit « Hermione Granger » et « Ariane de Trèfle Pic ». Cette dernière se retrouvait donc assise au beau milieu des préfets en chef, eux-mêmes assis au milieu des professeurs, eux-mêmes assis au milieu des élèves. Jamais Ariane n'avait été autant au centre de toute sa vie.

Dumbledore leva son verre, le fit tinter, se lança un Sonorus et par là même dans un long discours dans le but d'introduire Ariane, qu'il fit se lever, et expliquer le déroulement de la semaine à venir. Rien qu'Ariane ne savait pas déjà. Elle adora voir les plats arriver magiquement sur les tables, et se régala en les goutant presque tous. Quand elle rentra accompagnée d'Hermione elle était comblée.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une semaine surprenante

**« J'apprenais à mourir… »**

Voici donc le chapitre 5 de JAAM!

Je fais des efforts pour ne pas poster tous les jours, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je suis toute excitée à l'idée de poster mes chapitres mais en même temps faut que je me dise que si pour l'instant j'ai pris de l'avance dans la rédaction, ça ne sera peut-être pas toujours le cas...

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Seule Ariane et sa famille sont de ma création, le reste appartenant à la grande JKR!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Une journée pleine de surprises.**

Ariane venait de se réveiller de sa première nuit à Poudlard. Quelle étrange sensation que d'ouvrir les yeux dans un endroit nouveau !

Elle ne vit pas Hermione, et la chercha du regard. Elle trouva alors une note sur le bureau laissée à son intention.

« Ariane,

Je me suis levée tôt, comme tous les matins, alors je me suis dit que j'allai te laisser dormir un peu, que tu te remettes de tes émotions ! Si tu veux tu peux utiliser la salle de bain que je partage avec l'autre Serpentard de Malefoy. Il faut que tu passes par le salon pour pouvoir la rejoindre, mais pas de panique ! La porte se ferme à clé, façon moldue et façon sorcier ! Donc pas de dérangement.

Le déjeuner sera servi jusqu'à 8h45 environs, vu que nos cours commencent à 9heures. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que Malefoy n'avait pas cours de la matinée exprès pour qu'il te fasse visiter le château et qu'il te présente aux professeurs. J'imagine déjà sa tête renfrognée, hésitant entre plaisir de louper des cours, et désespoir de ne pouvoir vaquer à son occupation favorite : ne rien faire.

Passe une bonne matinée,

Hermione.

PS : Si tu le souhaites tu pourras me rejoindre à la table des Gryffondor pour le repas de midi. »

Ariane prit donc son sac de toilette et suivit les instructions d'Hermione pour se rendre à la salle de bain. En arrivant dans le salon, elle se retrouva face à face avec un Drago Malefoy venant apparemment tout juste de se réveiller, et qui semblait prendre la même direction qu'elle. Résignée, elle changea sa direction pour aller attendre sur le canapé qu'il ait fini de prendre sa douche.

Quand il s'aperçut de sa présence, il la regarda incrédule.

« Tu as apparemment de quoi te doucher, tu es encore en pyjama mais dispose d'affaire de rechanger, et enfin tu es une dame. Que fais-tu à attendre dans ce canapé ? La salle de bain ne va pas venir à toi tu sais.

-Ho, je pensais juste te laisser y aller avant moi. Je suis parfaitement réveillée, et je sais à quel point une douche peut aider lorsqu'on n'est pas du matin. Je t'ai vu bâiller en te frottant les yeux, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien attendre un petit peu. En plus, je suis en avance. Et Hermione m'a dit, enfin m'a laissé un mot qui disait, que tu allais passer ta journée avec moi. Alors autant commencer en ne t'embêtant pas. »

Elle lui donna un sourire chaleureux qui n'était nullement forcé, et le Serpentard fut surpris, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration dès le matin, étant donné qu'il voyait « la salle tronche » de cette fille de moldue tous les matins, et que ça ne l'enchantait guère. Alors il prit sur lui en se disant que cette fille avait le mérite d'être polie.

« Hé bien vois-tu, j'ai mon honneur en tant qu'homme. Il ne sera pas dit que Drago Malefoy n'est pas un gentleman. »

Et sur ce, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux douchés et habillés, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la table des Serpentard, et Drago lui présenta ses meilleurs amis.

« Voici Pansy Parkinson, elle est un peu pot de colle, mais rien de méchant !

-Drago ! Tu pourrais introduire ta meilleure amie de manière plus péjorative encore, vas y fait un effort !

\- Désolé Pans'. J'aime bien l'embêter, elle réagit toujours comme je le veux !

-Drago Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas ton pantin !

-Haha oui ma belle ! Elle est ma meilleure amie, c'est pour ça que je me permets tout ça. Enfin, non c'est parce que je suis Drago Malefoy.

-Ouais et comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte t'as un putain d'égo.

-Et lui c'est Blaise. Mon connard de meilleur pote.

-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer tous. J'espère que nous pourrons être amis, au-delà du fait que nous sommes issus de familles de Sang Pur. Avant tout nous sommes humains, et c'est avec les personnes que je veux aujourd'hui passer du bon temps. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant tout le temps du petit déjeuner et Ariane fut étonnée de voir ainsi arriver les hiboux. Elle trouva cela très beau à regarder, et rigola quand une plume du hibou grand-duc de Malefoy tomba sans son jus de citrouille.

A 9 heures, les élèves étaient tous en cours, sauf deux. Un Serpentard et une élève non répartie se baladaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ariane n'en savait rien, mais son camarade prenait un grand plaisir à passer et repasser devant Argus Rusard. En effet, en temps normal l'homme « inférieur » lui aurait couru après pestant contre l'absentéisme en cours.

Drago avait très peu été informé de sa tâche du jour alors il présentait rapidement l'établissement, comment se repérer, les escaliers à éviter, la cuisine (endroit stratégique), les cachots et autres salles de cours. Il trouva enfin une idée géniale.

« Viens avec moi, nous allons au troisième étage. »

Elle le suivit et une fois arrivés devant un grand mur, l'un des rares qui n'avait pas de tableau accroché, le jeune homme lui dit de penser à quelque chose qui lui ferait très plaisir en passant trois fois devant le mur. Elle s'exécuta et une porte apparu. Alors le garçon poussa la porte, mû par la curiosité, et elle le suivit. Ce qu'ils découvrirent stupéfia l'un, et fit naître un sentiment de bonheur intense dans le regard de l'autre.

« Wahou ! Mais comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ?

-En réalité, nous n'y sommes pas arrivés. Seulement la salle s'est transformée pour répondre à ton désir. A quoi as-tu pensé en passant devant la porte ?

-Au parc d'attractions Disneyland Paris !

-Parc d'attractions ?

-C'est moldu.

-Ca a pourtant l'air drôle…

-Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moldu que c'est forcément inintéressant. Vient avec moi, on va monter dans cette attraction ! »

Elle lui désignait l'attraction appelée « le train de la mine ». Elle avait toujours aimé cette attraction : rapide sans trop l'être, avec beaucoup de virages, d'eau, de décors divers… Elle trouvait que le travail effectué dessus était impressionnant. Alors elle l'aimait. Et actuellement, elle trainait un Serpentard éberlué par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui en direction de cette attraction sans même se rendre compte qu'il regardait certains manèges avec une appréhension pourtant palpable.

Arrivés devant l'objet des pensés de la jeune fille, cette dernière tira son camarade pour qu'il monte et s'assoie à ses côté dans une embarcation qu'il aurait plutôt évitée, la qualifiant intérieurement de peu fiable. Alors une grande barre marron s'abaissa et lui serra les jambes. Pris de panique il essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'emprise du boudin maléfique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une ceinture de sécurité, pour que tu ne tombes pas.

-Un Malefoy ne s'inquiète jamais. »

Il avait dit ça avec son air pincé d'aristocrate, mais il était bien loin d'en penser autant. Il y avait besoin d'une ceinture de sécurité pour ne pas tomber de l'embarcation douteuse ! Par Merlin ! Voulait-elle le tuer ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, l'objet venait de démarrer. Dans un geste réflexe il s'agrippa au boudin qu'il jugeait peu de temps avant. Tout à coup il semblait au Serpentard qu'il était son meilleur allié dans cette galère.

En effet la jeune fille à ses côtés semblait éperdument heureuse dans cet objet de malheur, et ne se tenait même pas, hurlant qu'ils allaient enfin prendre de la vitesse ! Enfin ? Mais elle était folle ! Ils allaient déjà bien trop vite au gout de Drago qui se retint de crier, pour son honneur. Foi de Malefoy, on ne l'entendrait pas crier comme une fillette.

Le décor se mit à changer, ils avaient déjà vécu une descente vers l'eau, maintenant ils montaient vers une grotte. Au plus grand désespoir du garçon le chemin qu'empruntait l'embarcation se trouvait en hauteur et on fond du trou un squelette était visible, ce qui avait fini de terroriser notre Serpentard pendant qu'Ariane souriait en prévention de la prochaine descente, où ils seraient non seulement arrosés d'eau mais également pris en photo.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle sur demande une bonne heure après, Drago n'en menait pas large. Il était plus pâle que jamais et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi mal coiffés. Comprenant qu'il avait été bien secoué, elle lui proposa qu''ils aillent demander à boire aux elfes de maison et aller se poser autour du lac.

Leur matinée se termina donc sur la rive, Malefoy racontant des légendes sur les créatures peuplant le lac. Il essayait surtout de faire bonne figure, il s'était ridiculisé au parc d'attraction et comptait bien le faire oublier à Ariane.

A midi ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour manger et Ariane s'excusa pour aller manger avec Hermione. Drago lui lança un regard de biais, se refusant à penser qu'elle puisse lui préférer la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ariane retrouva donc Hermione, en compagnie de beaucoup trop de Gryffondor. Jamais elle ne retiendrait tous ces noms. Elle se prit à penser que c'était un des points positifs du Serpentard, il n'avait pas cinquante amis à lui présenter, et ça l'arrangeait. Mais elle fit un effort, et essaya au moins de retenir leurs visages. Elle raconta ensuite sa matinée avec le Serpentard, en omettant volontairement de parler de sa peur dans les attractions, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione l'utiliserait contre lui dès leur prochaine confrontation.

A 13 heures elle rejoignit le Serpentard qui semblait plus froid avec elle. Il faut dire qu'elle avait passé tout son repas entourée de Gryffondor, et ne s'est pas retenue de rigoler en leur compagnie.

Drago passa alors son après-midi en la menant de la salle de métamorphose pour rencontrer officiellement Minerva McGonagall aux cachots pour rentrer son directeur de maison, sans grand enthousiasme.

Elle pensa donc que ce garçon était plutôt versatile, mais ne lui en tint pas vigueur, ses parents ayant le même tempérament.

Le temps passa et elle avait fini de rencontrer tous les professeurs. Elle se rendit donc dans les appartements d'Hermione, Drago ne lui adressant pratiquement pas la parole et l'heure du repas n'étant pas encore venue.

« Ah Ariane tu es là ! Ce soir le repas est à 20 heures. Dumbledore te fait savoir qu'il t'est interdit de porter ta robe de sorcière et que tu as l'obligation d'être plus élégante que jamais. Donc on va choisir dans ta garde-robe ta plus belle tenue, puis on va te maquiller et te coiffer ! Avec la séance d'essayage, que ce soit de vêtement ou de maquillage, on en aura bien pour trois heures. Ginny Weasley va nous rejoindre dans une heure avec sa propre tenue. Aller au boulot ! »

Hermione ne précisa aucunement la raison de ce changement de programme, mais Ariane n'allai décidément pas se plaindre d'un peu de coquetterie !

Trois heures plus tard, deux Gryffondor escortaient une élève étrangère jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elles resplendissaient toutes les trois. On put croire qu'elles étaient des mannequins sur le point d'aller à un shooting.

Ginny portait une robe courte vert pâle qui lui tombait sur les épaules, des escarpins assortis, s'était très peu maquillée et avait tressé ses cheveux qu'elle avait ensuite remontés en chignon.

Hermione portait fièrement les couleurs de sa maison : le rouge et l'or. Sa robe longe légèrement décolletée était pourpre alors que le ruban qui maintenait ses cheveux attachés était doré ainsi que ses bijoux et son far à paupière. Ses chaussures, rouges, avaient un léger talon.

Et enfin Ariane, au milieu de ces deux belles jeunes femmes, ne détonnait pas. Elle était belle, très belle. Ses longs cheveux avaient été tressés sur le côté, et elle portait très simplement une robe bleue ouverte sur la cuisse gauche. Ses chaussures étaient de la même couleur et étaient dotée d'un tour de cheville très fin. Elle s'était maquillée avec un léger far à paupière marron qui la mettait très bien en valeur.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Ariane compris la raison de ce chamboulement. Ils lui avaient préparé une fête de bienvenue ! Elle se trouva soudain toute émue et couvrit sa bouche de sa main.

Arriva alors Drago Malefoy, en costume, qui lui tendit sa main, comme un gentleman. Il avait été convenu avec Dumbledore que les deux préfets en chef devaient participer activement dans le plan « Organiser une fête à Miss de Trèfle Pic ». Drago devait donc l'occuper pendant toute la journée pendant que les préparatifs se faisaient. Ensuite c'était le tour d'Hermione de la préparer puis Drago devait l'emmener pour la première danse.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Bal

**« J'apprenais à mourir… »**

Bonjour bonjour! Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre de JAAM! Il est vrai que la fiction met du temps à se mettre en place, mais tout va commencer à bouger au chapitre 9! Donc un peu de patience! En attendant, je vous laisse avec une Ariane qui doit surement avoir le tournis à force de danser!

Disclaimer : Seule Ariane, Odile, Valentin et Adeltrude m'appartiennent, les autres personnages etc viennent de JKR!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le Bal.**

La Grande Salle n'avait jamais semblée aussi peuplée. Tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs dansaient sur la piste, se trémoussant au rythme des musiques.

Ariane avait effectué sa première danse avec Drago, qui lui avait gentiment glisser à l'oreille que si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui il valait mieux éviter les Gryffondor, et en particulier un certain Potter. Elle lui avait alors avoué ne pas se rappeler du visage de la moitié des personnes assises à la table des gryffons, pour le plus grand plaisir du Serpentard.

Hermione était alors venue la chercher, lui expliquant qu'elle devait danser avec tous les préfets, donc également les filles. C'est comme cela qu'elles commencèrent à danser ensemble. Et sans aucune surprise la préfète lui demanda de prendre gare aux perfides Serpentards qui se fichaient bien de l'intelligence de la jeune française du moment qu'elle était belle. S'en suivit un discours sur l'importance capitale d'avoir une éducation plutôt qu'un beau physique, sans vouloir blesser Ariane sur son physique bien entendu, et cette dernière en déduisit qu'Hermione devait essayer de s'auto-convaincre qu'elle pouvait plaire pour son intelligence et qu'elle n'était pas belle. Elle se fit cependant la remarque que si la Gryffondor arrêtait de se dévaluer, elle serait sûrement bien plus belle.

Pansy prit alors la relève, congédiant Hermione d'un gracieux « Dégage Sang-de-Bourbe ». Ariane lui fit un léger reproche sur les insultes, qu'elle jugeait impropres dans la bouche d'un Sang Pur, et pire encore, d'une fille. Après cela elles discutèrent mode pendant toute la durée de la danse, se rendant compte qu'elles avaient énormément en commun et qu'elles n'avaient que des choses à gagner à se rapprocher l'une de l'autre. Ariane se prit à apprécier la Serpentard malgré les réticences d'Hermione. Cela dit, elle avait remarqué suffisamment tôt que l'avis des uns sur les autres n'était pas du tout objectif et même plutôt le contraire.

Vint le tour de Terry Boot, qui passa lui en revue les qualités associées à la discipline et la connaissance. En effet pour lui le plus important pour réussir était de respecter le règlement et l'apprentissage des leçons. En revanche il déplorait que deux maisons se livraient à un concours dégradant à celle qui respecterait le moins le règlement. Car oui, Gryffondor et Serpentard n'étaient pas connus pour leur dévouement sans faille au règlement de Poudlard. Terry accorda cependant à Gryffondor que Hermione était la meilleure élève de toute l'école, et à Serpentard que Malefoy ne s'en sortait pas trop mal non plus, mais que si ce dernier ne souffrait pas d'une peur incontrôlée de son père, il se ficherait complètement de ses résultats.

Il était vrai qu'Ariane avait déjà eu une certaine représentation de ces conflits Gryffondor-Serpentard, et bien qu'elle ut été prévenue avant d'arriver en Grande Bretagne, elle n'avait pas pensé que les deux maisons puissent être aussi fourbes l'une envers l'autre.

Elle se sépara du Serdaigle et alla retrouver Hannah Abbot, qui lui avait fait signe pendant qu'elle écoutait le long monologue de Terry. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille parla à Ariane des professeurs. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait beau estimer sa directrice de maison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une sorte de respect et de confiance illimitée en la personne de Minerva McGonagall. Elle lui semblait être une femme forte, sans faille, confiante et en qui on peut avoir confiance. Elle remettrait sa vie entre ses mains sans problème. Contrairement au professeur de potion. Il lui paraissait un peu trop lugubre, et partial. Elle n'appréciait pas le regard du professeur de potion : toujours froid, toujours à l'affut, on dirait qu'il regardait au plus profond de l'âme des personnes qu'il regardait dans les yeux. Pour Ariane, l'homme semblait très sombre, secret, mystérieux, il avait le regard de ceux qui avait vécu. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'un tel homme ne voie pas tout un tas de choses que le commun des mortels ne pouvait même pas entre-apercevoir.

La chanson prit fin et le supplice de sa soirée rejoint Ariane : Ron Weasley. A peine fut-il à ses côtés qu'elle comprit deux choses : il ne savait pas danser et il n'allait avoir de cesse de l'ennuyer. Et elle ne se trompa point. Il avait beau avoir pris des cours de danses avec McGonagall, il n'arrêtait pas de marcher sur les pieds de sa compagne d'une danse, et ne savait pas faire autrement que de parler des Serpentards. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de sujet de conversation, alors il avait entrepris d'insulter les Serpentards un à un, de manière tout à fait immature. Ariane ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle se retenait d'ailleurs de souffler bruyamment : c'était indigne de son rang et de son Sang.

Son calvaire prit fin avec l'arrivée à ses côtés d'Ernie Macmillan qui lui se concentra sur les cheveux de la française. Mais comment faisait-elle pour avoir des cheveux aussi soyeux malgré leur longueur ? Pendant cette discussion, qui fut un échange et pas un monologue comme précédemment, elle apprit que si ses cheveux passionnaient tellement ce jeune homme, c'est parce qu'en réalité il voulait devenir coiffeur. Leur discussion n'en fut que plus constructive. Ainsi elle apprit que l'utilisation d'un shampoing antipelliculaire empêchait une coloration de s'attacher au cheveu, diminuant sa longévité. Elle se promit de reparler de temps en temps à ce jeune homme qu'elle jugeait gentil et intéressant, avec une discussion agréable.

Son ballet de danse se finit avec Padma Patil. Ariane ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si elles ne s'étaient pas déjà croisées. Ainsi elle apprit que Padma était la jumelle de Parvati qui était à Gryffondor. Elle se souvenait très bien qu'elle avait eu le droit à tous les potins actuels de Poudlard grâce à Parvati et une jeune fille blonde. Padma lui répondit en riant que la blonde devait être Lavande Brown. Elle lui expliqua que si elle voyait sa sœur en la compagnie de Lavande, il y avait de grands risques que les potins en tout genre, fondés ou non, allaient suivre. .

Après toutes ces danses et cette journée plutôt longue, Ariane était très fatiguée. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit tous ses nouveaux camarades, et monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions.

Le lendemain matin, elle trouva un nouveau message d'Hermione, lui disant qu'elle disposait de sa journée pour se promener dans le château comme elle le souhaitait. Après être allée au petit-déjeuner, Ariane se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur que lui avait montré Drago mais elle se rendit compte que ce dernier avait omis de lui donner le mot de passe pour passer la statue. Elle se souvint que le directeur lui avait proposé des bonbons au citron lors de leur toute première discussion.

« Bonbon au citron ».

Elle vit la statue se tourner et découvrit un escalier en colimaçon. Elle s'empressa de monter et arriva devant une porte. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de frapper à la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le bureau ordonné du directeur. Elle l'entendit lui dire d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle observa autour d'elle, impressionnée par tout ce matériel incongru. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en face du directeur et prit la parole.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Je voulais déjà vous remercier pour la petite fête d'hier soir, cela m'a beaucoup touchée. Pour cette raison, je souhaiterais vous demander une faveur.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Je voudrais, avec votre autorisation, organiser une fête de remerciement, qui se tiendrait chez moi, au Manoir de Trèfle Pic.

-Et bien je n'y vois pas d'opposition. Il ne faut cependant pas que cela empêche le déroulement normal des cours. Certains élèves doivent passer leurs BUSES et d'autres leurs ASPICs en fin d'année et il ne faudrait pas que cette soirée les mène vers l'échec.

-Bien entendu, elle pourrait avoir lieu ce weekend. Ainsi il n'y aurait aucune perturbation dans le déroulement des cours. Pour plus d'efficacité il faudrait des portoloins pour se rendre et revenir du manoir qui se trouve en bordure de Londres.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne alternative. Je ferai une demande auprès du ministère pour qu'ils nous envoient des portoloins."

Après avoir mis quelques détails au point avec Dumbledore, Ariane rejoint la Grande Salle pour aller diner. Elle s'installa cette fois à la table des Serpentards, elle en avait déjà marre des discussions futiles de Lavande et Parvati.

Elle passa ensuite son après-midi à faire des plans pour organiser sa fête de remerciement. Elle choisissait déjà les couleurs, la forme des tables, la nourriture, le code vestimentaire… Puis elle se souvint qu'il fallait peut-être déjà prévenir sa mère avant tout. Le soir-même partait une chouette hulotte marron avec sa précieuse marchandise : une lettre contenant tout le travail effectué par Ariane durant l'après-midi. Elle s'était dit que sa mère approuverait plus facilement si elle voyait que sa fille gérait correctement l'organisation de la fête. Toutes les informations nécessaires avaient été réunies par la jeune femme, il ne lui manquait plus que l'autorisation de sa mère et la confirmation que des portoloins seraient mis à disposition.

Elle adorait organiser des évènements, il lui semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Elle s'amusait énormément à tout choisir, tout régir, tout accorder. Voir que le résultat escompté était parfait la comblait au plus haut point. Elle attendait donc le samedi avec une excitation grandissante.


	7. Chapitre 7: En attente de la répartition

**« J'apprenais à mourir… »**

Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voici donc le chapitre 7 de JAAM! J'avoue avoir été assez dubitative à l'écriture de ce chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions!

Comme d'habitude seuls Ariane et sa famille sont des personnages venant de mon imagination.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 7 : En attente de la répartition**

Un nouveau jour se levait sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Dans la Grande Salle où se déroulait le petit-déjeuner, les hiboux avaient démarré leur bal matinal et distribuaient leurs courriers. Ce matin-là, une jeune fille attendait patiemment sa courrier. Soudain, une toute petite chouette marron vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule, et lui tendit une patte à laquelle était accrochée une lettre, qu'Ariane savait venir de sa mère. Elle lui répondait sur sa demande d'organiser une fête au manoir de Trèfle Pic.

« Ma chère fille,

Je suis on ne peut plus heureuse de savoir que tes premiers jours dans ta nouvelle école se passent bien, et je remercie grandement le directeur de la dite école pour ce bal en ton honneur.

Il est bien entendu inconcevable que nous ne remercions pas ces gens pour leur générosité. Il ne sera pas dit que les de Trèfle Pic ne savent pas recevoir.

J'ai lu ta lettre et ton programme. Tout me semble très intéressant, et comme d'habitude, tu as tout bien étudié. Je vois que mes enseignements te sont utiles. J'espère que ton directeur aura réussi à obtenir du ministère les portoloins nécessaires pour le trajet, condition nécessaire pour le déroulement de la fête.

Ensuite, j'exige de toi que tu fasses bien la publicité de cette fête auprès de tes camarades ainsi que des professeurs, personne ne doit être mis de côté. Je pensais également changer deux ou trois détails dans le code vestimentaire que je juge trop classique. Le noir et blanc est très dépassé. Même les robes rouges pour les femmes ne sont plus tout à fait adaptées. Peut-être que l'on pourrait laisser tes camarades choisir eux-mêmes de la couleur de leurs vêtements. Mais il serait bien d'imposer le style. Ce qui veut dire que je ne veux pas voir une seule demoiselle sans robe et sans chaussure à talon ! De même j'aimerais que ces jeunes hommes portent un smoking, il faut s'y mettre tôt !

Si certains de tes camarades ne disposent pas de tenues adaptées, nous nous feront un plaisir de leur en prêter. La magie saura adapter les vêtements à leur taille.

Ensuite, je pensais inviter des groupes de musique connus et actuels, vous pourrez tous danser sur différents rythmes.

Si tu le désires je pourrai aussi faire venir un de ces comiques moldus. Cependant j'ai ouï dire que les Sang Pur de Grande Bretagne n'aimaient pas les moldus… Si c'est le cas, on s'abstiendra du moldu !

D'autre part, si tu pouvais trouver un moyen pour que les querelles entre maisons restent à Poudlard, je t'en serai très reconnaissante ! Pas de disputes dans ma maison ! Sinon tu auras le plaisir de recevoir une beuglante. Le jour de te répartition, j'espère que tu auras le bonheur de ne pas voir arriver de beuglante de ta mère.

Pour finir, si tu as quelques amis bien placés dans la société, je veux dire si tu as la connaissance de quelques Sang Pur, tu nous les présente. Absolument. Ton père et moi avons beau passer notre temps libre sur le chemin de traverse, nous n'avons que très peu l'occasion d'en croiser et encore moins de leur parler. Il faut par-là que tu comprennes que l'opération « Insertion d'Odile dans la société sorcière de Grande Bretagne » est un échec. Tu es mon plus grand espoir ma fille.

Je compte sur toi.

Ta mère. »

La longueur de la lettre de sa mère ne la surprit pas, elle savait sa mère très bavarde lorsque sa réputation était en jeu. En lisant les derniers paragraphes, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher son regard de dévier vers ses amis Serpentards, et s'était quelque peu sentie mal pour Hermione et les autres nés moldus.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner elle alla retrouver Dumbledore dans son bureau. Elle en ressortit avec la certitude d'avoir assez de portoloins pour que tous se rendent sur les lieux, et que les querelles ne sortiraient pas de l'école.

Le soir-même au repas, le directeur prit la parole.

« Chers élèves,

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Mademoiselle de Trèfle Pic a souhaité nous inviter tous chez elle dans son manoir londonien afin de nous remercier pour le bal que nous avions donné en son honneur. Nous nous retrouverons donc ce samedi dans la Grande Salle pour partir en portoloin jusqu'au manoir de Trèfle Pic. Bien entendu je compte sur vous pour ne pas ternir la réputation de notre école et ne pas embêter la famille de notre jeune amie. Donc pas de disputes ! Je me suis fait comprendre ? Ensuite, mademoiselle de Trèfle Pic m'a fait parvenir un code vestimentaire. Les demoiselles seront vêtues de robes et de chaussures à talon. Les hommes porteront un costume. Sa famille met à votre disposition des tenues et des chaussures, pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'auraient pas l'argent pour s'en procurer. Bien je crois avoir tout dit. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Le repas reprit dans le brouhaha des discussions dont le sujet était pour tous la fameuse soirée chez Ariane. Cette dernière se faisait littéralement assaillir de questions sur le programme de sa fête. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de détourner l'attention d'elle mais elle fut obligée de reconnaître que l'échec était complet. Elle fuit donc la Grande Salle dès qu'elle le put, sachant qu'Hermione ne l'interrogerait pas une fois de retour dans la chambre. Elle se dit qu'elle allait passer de longues journées jusqu'à Samedi.

En rentrant de sa ronde, Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit où Ariane lisait.

« Ariane ! J'ai croisé Dumbledore, demain et après-demain tu vas assister aux cours que les Gryffondors ont en commun avec les Serpentards. En fait tu vas suivre les cours avec Malefoy et moi. Alors je te réveillerai demain matin pour que tu viennes avec nous en potion, après tu auras du temps de libre jusqu'à 15 heures et ensuite on ira en métamorphose. D'accord ?

-D'accord, j'ai hâte de voir comment sont vos cours. Bonne nuit Hermione, à demain. »

Et comme promis Ariane fut réveillée le lendemain matin par une Hermione déjà préparée et prête à déjeuner. Elle la rejoint dans la Grande Salle où elles parlèrent du programme de la journée plus qu'elles ne mangèrent. Ariane continua de suivre Hermione, elles prirent ensemble le chemin des cachots où avaient lieu le premier cours.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent sur une paillasse à trois. Ariane lança un regard étonné à Hermione, mais elle se souvint de ses paroles lorsque Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, « tu vas suivre des cours avec Malefoy et moi ». Ainsi donc elle allait être entourée d'eux deux pendant chaque cours. Après tout, ils étaient très gentils, quand ils ne s'entretuaient pas.

« Vous allez aujourd'hui réaliser une potion de première année de votre choix, sans aucun livre, sans aucune note. Juste votre cerveau. Je doute cependant de votre réussite, car cet exercice suppose d'avoir un cerveau. »

Ariane comprit tout de suite ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Hannah. Ce professeur pouvait sembler odieux quand il parlait ainsi. Elle consulta Hermione et Drago, et ils se lancèrent dans la fabrication d'une potion tue-loup. Pendant tout le temps de la réalisation de la potion elle eut l'impression d'être un hibou voyageur. La capacité de communication de ses camarades équivalait à celle d'un verracrasse.

Mais il faut dire qu'à trois cerveaux on avance malgré les difficultés. Et à la fin du cours ils avaient réalisé chacun une potion et toutes étaient parfaites. Ariane vit le professeur les jauger, comme s'il hésitait sur le comportement à adopter. Alors elle le vit hocher la tête en direction de Drago. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était très partial et qu'en plus il détestait le « trio d'or de Gryffondor ». Son comportement actuel s'expliquait surement par ses préférences.

Elle quitta les cachots un peu mitigée. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié ce cours mais ne pouvait pas en dire autant du manque de reconnaissance du professeur. Elle espérait que la professeure de métamorphose serait un peu plus professionnelle. Elle partagea son temps libre entre la bibliothèque et la Grande Salle. A 15 heures moins 10 elle rejoignit Hermione dans le hall pour qu'elle l'accompagne à la salle de cours. Quand elles arrivèrent la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall et son air sérieux.

La leçon du jour portait sur la métamorphose d'une table en chien. Ariane ne comprenait pas trop en quoi un chien serait utile en cas de guerre mais s'abstint de toute remarque et écouta le professeur expliquer le mouvement à faire et dicter la formule. Elle était une fois de plus encadrée par Hermione et Drago, mais elle fut plus efficace qu'eux. Trop occupés à se disputer sur le mouvement à faire ou sur quelle syllabe devait être accentuée, ils en avaient oublié la présence d'Ariane qui se rappela à eux lorsqu'un jappement retentit dans la salle.

« Très bien mademoiselle de Trèfle Pic ! Très beau fox terrier. »

Hermione et Drago s'étaient enfin arrêtés de se disputer et ressemblaient maintenant vaguement à des poissons. Ariane leur sourit et leur demanda sur un ton mesquin s'ils nécessitaient son aide pour que leurs tables se métamorphosent sans se mordre ou se donner la rage.

La journée fut pour Ariane plutôt bénéfique. Elle avait trouvé les cours beaucoup plus intéressant qu'à Beauxbatons, ou plutôt ils lui semblaient moins conventionnels, plus détendus. Elle s'était amusée. Jamais elle n'avait pu associer le mot cours avec celui d'amusement. Elle se plut à penser qu'elle serait très bien à Poudlard.

Le lendemain elle se rendit au petit-déjeuner avec Drago. Elle avait la vague impression d'être un enfant de parents divorcés qui se partageraient sa garde. Un coup avec Hermione, un coup avec Drago. Et parfois coincée au milieu d'eux qui se disputaient. Et c'est coincée entre eux qu'elle se rendit en cours d'histoire de la magie.

En ressortant du cours, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais suivi un cours aussi complet et en même temps aussi ennuyeux. Elle doutait de survivre toute l'année à ce cours malgré sa grande capacité de concentration.

L'après-midi elle les retrouva de nouveau pour un cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Tous furent surpris de la voir se saisir de créatures plus affreuses les unes que les autres sans sourciller et en montrant même un certain entrain. Elle adorait en réalité les animaux, et considérait toutes les créatures magiques comme telles. C'est également pour ça qu'elle considérait les animaux comme dotés d'intelligence. Elle s'abstint cependant de le dire à ses camarades. Hermione lui parlait déjà suffisamment de la S.A.L.E et Drago risquait de la prendre pour une folle. Elle n'avait aucun mal à admettre que les elfes étaient dotés d'une certaine intelligence, mais elle pensait que s'ils préféraient être au service de quelqu'un il n'y avait aucun mal à les laisser rester comme ça.

Cette nuit-là, malgré la journée épuisante qu'elle avait eût, Ariane eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. On était vendredi et le lendemain était le jour tant attendu de la fête au manoir de Trèfle Pic.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau départ

**« J'apprenais à mourir… »**

Bonsoir à tous! (ou bonjour, à méditer). Alors je voulais vous annoncer la création de la page facebook officielle de JAAM! Bon pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas nombreux à suivre cette fiction, et cette page me sert en fait à ME faire patienter entre les chapitres! Si si, parce que sinon je posterai trop vite et j'aurai pas le temps d'écrire alors bon il fallait un moyen pour calmer le tout... Alors le moyen c'est la page de JAAM dont voici le lien : jaamhpff/

Voilà, que dire d'autre... Je bosse actuellement à l'introduction de Severus dans mon monde bordélique, j'y arrive lentement mais sûrement! En attendant je vous laisse avec une Ariane une fois de plus impatiente (non mais je vais finir par croire qu'elle est mal éduquée hein)!

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau départ.**

6 heures du matin un samedi. Ce n'est pas une heure pour se lever un weekend, et pourtant Ariane ne pouvait se résoudre à rester au lit. Dans 5 heures 30 tout le monde serait réuni dans la Grande Salle pour le départ.

Ne voulant pas rester inactive, Ariane se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain : autant rentabiliser son temps libre. Elle prit une longue douche, toujours méthodique, pendant une heure.

Elle pensait que personne ne serait réveillé à cette heure-là, alors elle était seulement vêtue d'un peignoir, mais elle s'était trompée. Au sortir de la salle de bain elle heurta quelqu'un. Au début elle pensa que a devait être Hermione, après tout elle était très matinale. Mais elle se rendit bien compte que s'il s'agissait d'Hermione, elle manquait clairement de poitrine. Elle leva son regard et croisa des yeux clairs n'appartenant certainement pas à sa camarade de chambre. Non, ces yeux appartenaient à Drago Malefoy.

Elle lui sourit et lui souhaita le bonjour, avant de se rendre compte de sa tenue et de rougir. Elle s'excusa de se présenter ainsi et repartit dans sa chambre -enfin celle d'Hermione- pour choisir ses vêtements pour le petit déjeuner. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait porter sa robe de sorcière étant donné qu'elle était toujours dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

A 7 heures 10 elle était dans la Grande Salle, parmi les rares à être déjà levés. Elle prit un grand soin à choisir des aliments dits « sains » : peu gras, et plein de vitamines. Elle mangea donc en grande partie des fruits. Mais elle restait quand même fidèle à elle-même : un pain au chocolat ne la tuerait pas !

Elle remonta dans son dortoir et se planta devant son armoire. Elle regarda toute ses tenues et se décida à en sortir une robe bustier mauve en tulle dont elle savait que sa mère l'adorait. Elle mit une paire d'escarpins noirs de côté alors qu'elle rejoignait un bureau qu'elle avait transformé en table de maquillage.

Elle s'assit devant, s'attacha rapidement les cheveux, mit un bandeau pour être sûre qu'ils ne la dérangeraient pas alors qu'elle entreprenait de s'appliquer du fond de teint. Une heure plus tard, il était maintenant 10 heures, elle avait fini de se maquiller et commença à se coiffer. Cela lui prit une demi-heure, après laquelle elle alla voir si Hermione avait besoin d'aide.

Elle la découvrit assise par terre, avec un air dépité. Elle comprit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi mettre, et quand elle regarda son armoire, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait rien. Surement avait-elle dû louer les robes qu'elle avait portées précédemment. Ariane se dirigea alors vers sa propre armoire et en sortit une robe rouge mi longue et prit des escarpins de la même couleur qu'elle avait vus dans l'armoire d'Hermione.

« Met ça Hermione. Dans 10 minutes je te maquille et te coiffe. »

Hermione la regarda d'abord incrédule, puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle se ressaisit et enfila la robe prêtée par Ariane. Elle s'assit au bureau emménagé par cette dernière et se laissa maquiller et coiffer.

Il était 11 heures quand elles furent fin prêtes. Elles descendirent pour rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Des groupes avaient été formés, de sorte qu'il y avait une personne majeure par groupe. Plusieurs objets étaient disposés sur les tables et Ariane en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir des portoloins.

Sur ordre de Dumbledore, tous se saisirent, 29 minutes plus tard, des portoloins, et une minute après ils arrivaient dans l'immense jardin du Manoir de Trèfle Pic. Tous furent éblouis par ce jardin, très fleuri, et sa petite fontaine. Le tout Poudlard était ici réuni, et ils furent accueillis par Odile et Valentin de Trèfle Pic, tous deux sur leur trente et un. Ils enjoignirent leurs invités à prendre place autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ariane reprit rapidement ses habitudes des grandes réunions aristocratiques et fit le tour des invités, parlant aux uns et aux autres.

En allant sur la terrasse, elle trouva ses parents en compagnie de Drago, Pansy et Blaise, et ses derniers semblaient plongés dans une discussion passionnante. Elle s'approcha légèrement, puis après s'être rendue compte que ses camarades donnaient des cours à ses parents sur les insultes envers les nés moldus, notamment « Sang-de-Bourbe », et sur la supériorité absolue des Sang Pur. Elle fit alors demi-tour, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans une discussion qui risquait de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

Elle passa donc toute la journée à faire des allés-retours, entre élèves, professeurs, et ses parents. Elle aimait beaucoup se rendre vers le professeur Dumbledore, il ne semblait absolument pas à l'aise dans son costume, ce qui la faisait rire intérieurement. Elle aurait pensé que voir le professeur Rogue habillé comme cela l'aurait fait plus rire, mais elle fut déçue, non seulement le costume lui allait bien, mais en plus les couleurs ne le changeaient absolument pas. Elle aurait dû lui dire de mettre du rouge.

A l'heure de partir elle alla dire au revoir à ses parents et les trouva une fois de plus en compagnie de Malefoy, sa mère était en train de proposer à son camarade de revenir ici avec sa famille pour « prendre le thé ». Ariane la soupçonnait de continuer le plan « insertion sociale d'Odile ».

Elle fit ses au revoir et raccompagna ses camarades jusqu'aux portoloins. Tous s'en saisirent et peu de temps après ils se retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle. Chacun y allait de son commentaire sur la famille d'Ariane, mais tous s'accordaient pour dire que ses parents étaient très gentils, distingués, des personnes très intéressantes et cultivées.

Certains autres semblaient jaloux, et Ariane s'en voulu d'avoir ainsi exposé les richesses de sa famille. Elle eut d'ailleurs quelques remords à avoir du prêter une robe à Hermione tout ça à cause de leur dress code.

Elle oublia bien vite ses sombres idées quand Hermione vint vers elle avec un grand sourire et lui fit des compliments sur la journée qu'ils venaient de passer en la compagnie de sa famille. Pour une fois elle avait pu passer une journée près des Serpentards sans vouloir les égorger. Elle lui raconta comment le professeur Trelawney avait une fois de plus prédit sa mort à Harry en buvant le thé, pour le plus grand plaisir de Malefoy.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur que tous allèrent se coucher, Ariane appréhendant la journée de demain.

Ariane se leva vers les 7 heures et se prépara, veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun défaut dans sa tenue. A 8heures elle descendit déjeuner et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Alors un tintement se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui s'était levé.

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui une élève doit se faire répartir dans une des quatre maisons. Alors exceptionnellement les cours commenceront à 10 heures. Minerva vient d'amener le Choixpeau, il ne manque plus que Miss de Trèfle Pic. Voulez-vous bien venir vous asseoir ici ? Nous allons mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et il choisira dans quelle maison vous envoyer. »

Ariane respira un grand coup, se leva et prit la direction indiquée précédemment par Dumbledore. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret que lui présenta le professeur McGonagall et elle la sentit lui déposer le Choixpeau sur la tête. Et elle attendit. Elle attendit ce qu'il lui sembla des heures. Puis une voix semblant provenir de nulle part se fit entendre, mais elle douta que d'autres qu'elle furent en mesure de la percevoir.

« Bien. Intéressant. Intelligente. Vous pourriez aller à Serdaigle. Généreuse et avenante. Comme une Poufsouffle. Courageuse. Telle une Gryffondor. Ambitieuse. Comme le serait une Serpentard. Je pourrais te demander dans quelle maison tu voudrais être envoyée, mais je sens que là n'est point ta préoccupation. Alors quelle maison t'apporterait le plus ? Avec les Serdaigles, tu apprendrais à mettre au-dessus de tout la raison, ainsi tu augmenterais ton esprit logique. Avec les Poufsouffles, l'amitié ne saurait être mise au deuxième plan, la loyauté ne saurait t'être mieux apprise. Avec les Gryffondors, tu apprendrais à prendre des initiatives, malgré le danger, et aucune situation ne te serait bloquée. Et enfin parmi les Serpentards, tu apprendrais à connaître la maîtrise du masque d'impassibilité, cachant tes émotions de tes ennemis. Chaque maison à quelque chose à t'apporter. Et je sens que tu n'as toujours aucune préférence. Alors regardons maintenant à quelle maison tu as le plus à apporter. Une seule réponse me vient à l'esprit. »

Un nouveau silence prit place. Ariane regardait les élèves qui commençaient à se demander pourquoi le Choixpeau ne prenait pas de décision et soudain…

« Serpentard ! »


	9. Chapitre 9 : Bienvenue à Serpentard

**« J'apprenais à mourir… »**

Voici le chapitre 9 de JAAM! Je profite de ce petit espace pour parler de la page facebook officielle de JAAM (lien dans le chapitre précédent il me semble). Il n'y a pas de publication quotidienne, seulement quand je suis toute excitée de publier et que j'arrive pas à me retenir... Oui je sais, je sais... Une enfant... Je suis une enfant. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en même temps qu'Ariane s'intègre à sa nouvelle maison.

 **Chapitre 9 : Bienvenue à Serpentard.**

« Serpentard ! »

Ariane vit avec effarement les élèves assis à la table des Serpentards se mettre à hurler comme des animaux tout en sifflant, tapant sur la table, tapant des pieds, et des mains. Elle n'était pas sûre que l'éducation en Grande Bretagne soit une priorité. Elle rejoint cependant ses amis, et maintenant nouveaux camarades de maison. Elle eut la surprise de voir un papier voler jusqu'à elle depuis la table des professeurs. Elle le regarda attentivement, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son emploi du temps.

Lundi : Métamorphose avec les Gryffondors, sortilèges avec les Poufsouffles et de nouveau métamorphose deux heures après la fin du repas.

Mardi : Potions avec les Gryffondors, une heure de libre avant le repas, histoire de la magie avec les Gryffondors et une heure après, études des moldus.

Mercredi : Botanique avec les Serdaigle, double cours, et défense contre les forces du mal avec les Poufsouffles après le repas.

Jeudi : Potions avec les Gryffondors, défense contre les forces du mal avec les Poufsouffles, sortilèges de nouveau avec les Poufsouffles, une heure de libre et enfin Musique.

Vendredi histoire de la magie avec les Gryffondors. C'est tout.

« Tu as étude des moldus ?

-Oui, j'en connais déjà un peu sur le sujet, mais je voudrais parfaire mes connaissances en la matière. Il ne faudrait pas que je fasse honte à mes parents en ignorant des choses importantes.

-Tu es une Sang Pure et tes parents te forcent à savoir des trucs de moldus ?  
-Bien sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous semblez tous si étonnés. En plus Drago, tu as déjà parlé longuement avec mes parents, tu dois avoir compris un minimum leur manière de penser.

-Bien sûr. J'ai très bien compris que ta mère voulait être copine avec la mienne pour être mieux vue dans la société. Et elle n'a pas tort !

-Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais…

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi en parles-tu ?

-Pour te tester.

-Me tester sur quoi ?

-On ne pose pas de questions. Par contre on répond aux miennes. Pourquoi tes parents veulent que tu fasses études des moldus ? C'est inutile et indigne de toi ! Indigne d'un Sang Pur.

-Tiens donc. Une fois de plus je constate la différence entre les Sang Pur de France et ceux de Grande Bretagne. Mais si j'ai bien saisi votre logique, qui rejoint la notre sur ce point, les moldus sont plus faibles que nous exact ?

-Bien entendu.

-Alors qu'eux, qui nous sont inférieurs, ne sachent rien de nous, c'est normal. Mais il est inadmissible que nous, qui nous considérons comme supérieurs et prônons l'être, ne sachions rien d'eux et de leurs cultures !

-C'est une façon de penser. Mais je n'y adhère pas du tout.

-Pourquoi cela Drago ?

-Nous sommes supérieurs. Nous n'avons pas à nous abaisser à leur niveau.

-C'est là la grande différence entre nous. Vous exécrez les moldus, vous pensez qu'ils ne sont qu'une gène, des déchets à qui Dieu n'a pas voulu donner de magie. Mais vous vous trompez. Ils ont besoin de nous pour les protéger. Ils sont faibles.

-Comme tu l'as dit, ils sont faibles. Pourquoi protéger les faibles en mettant en danger les forts ? Perdre des pions importants aux profits d'inutiles créatures qui ne sauront que nous mettre dans l'embarras ?

-Quand tu parles de créatures, tu ne parles pas des moldus n'est-ce pas ? Tu te rends bien compte qu'ils sont humains, tout comme nous ?

-Je ne suis pas stupide Ariane ! Mais père dit toujours que les moldus sont un peu comme des elfes de maison sans pouvoirs. Ils ne devraient être là que pour nous servir.

-Donc tu ne fais que suivre ce que te dises tes parents ?

-Je réfléchis aussi par moi-même, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.

-Je commençais à avoir des doutes. Un peu plus et j'aurai cru Hermione.

-Cru Granger ?

-Elle disait pas plus tard que ce matin que tu étais, et je cite, « un petit con arrogant qui traine dans les jupes à papa ».

-Elle a osé dire ça ? Cette sale Sang-de-bourbe a osé ainsi me critiquer ? La sale….

-Drago !

-Je vais lui lancer des sortilèges dont elle n'a même pas la connaissance ! Et hop ! D'une pierre de coup ! Elle meurt, et se rend compte que je suis plus intelligent qu'elle ! Ah elle ne perd rien pour attendre cette péta…

-Malefoy !

-…

-…

-Tu m'as appelé par mon nom de famille ?

-Ca fait exactement 53 secondes que je t'appelle par ton prénom et que tu continues à élaborer des plans machiavéliques envers Hermione tout en l'insultant de tous les mots possibles. Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un jurer autant !

-Mais c'est une…

-Drago !

-Humf.

-Bien sûr tu as trop d'arrogance pour t'excuser ?

-Humf.

-Puéril. Hermione avait raison.

-Granger ! Elle s'appelle Granger !

-Malefoy ! Tu t'appelles Malefoy !

-Humf.

-Quelle discussion constructive Ariane…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Pansy… C'est comme parler à un mur.

-Tu sais, les idéologies des vieux ont la vie dure !

-J'suis pas vieux !

-Lucius est vieux ! Et tu ne fais que répéter inlassablement tout ce qu'il te dit ! Et tu es un vrai gamin ! Bon, Ariane, tu viens, nous allons tenter d'aider nos pauvres cerveaux à se remettre de cette dure épreuve. »

Ariane suivit Pansy vers les dortoirs des Serpentards. Elle avait vaguement vu les verts et argents se diriger vers les cachots, mais ne faisant alors pas partie de la maison Drago ne lui avait pas indiqué l'entrée de leur salle commune. Pansy prononça le mot de passe bien distinctement pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre : « Victoire ». Tiens, comme c'est surprenant ! Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent alors dans un monde complètement différent. Tout de verts et d'argent. Avec des petits serpents de partout ! Ariane contempla les lieux, de la hauteur de plafond, jusqu'à la cheminée, en passant par les gros fauteuils en velours verts. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle aimait cette salle commune, mais elle s'y sentait bien, malgré l'air frai qui filtrait par endroits.

Pansy lui prit la main et la mena vers les dortoirs des filles.

« Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup de filles, mais comme les garçons, nous sommes cinq par chambre. Il reste une place dans la notre, tu pourras venir avec nous. Dans le nous, je compte Milicent Bulstrode, je m'excuse en avance elle ronfle comme une tondeuse à gazon moldue, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass et moi. Il ne faut pas trop faire attention à Daphné et Astoria, elles ont beau être sœurs, dès que Drago est dans les parages, elles entre en compétition pour savoir qui aura le droit à un regard aujourd'hui.

-Attend… Tu veux dire qu'elles mettent de côté leur lien familial, pour qu'il les regarde ?

-Juste pour un regard.

-Comme c'est triste…

-Je dirais plutôt pathétique.

-Je me sens mal pour elle. Je veux dire, sans que je n'aie rien eu à faire, j'ai eu plein de regards de sa part, et nous avons parlé…

-Ne t'en fait pas, Drago fait juste une sorte de sélection entre qui mérite ou non de lui parler ou de bénéficier de sa présence.

-Elles ne vont pas m'en vouloir quand même ?

-Ca ne serait pas une grande perte, rassure-toi.

-Je ne voudrais pas partir sur le mauvais pied…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste avec Blaise, Drago, Théodore Nott et moi, tout ira bien. Après des fois Crabb et Goyle viennent, mais ils sont stupides. Drago les aime bien, mais je crois justement que c'est parce qu'ils sont stupides. Ils ne contestent jamais ce qu'il dit parce qu'ils le pensent bien plus intelligent, alors ils suivent. Et ça plait beaucoup à Drago.

-Génial, un Voldemort en devenir…

-Drago ? Hahahahaha ! Houla non !

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Bien trop lâche. Bon en attendant je te préviens, ce soir après le couvre-feu, rendez-vous dans la salle commune : petite soirée serpentarde ! »

Elle passa sa journée entourée de ses nouveaux camarades, sans accorder de regard aux autres élèves avec qui elle avait pu parler avant sa répartition. Et cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'une certaine Gryffondor.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Point de vue d'Hermione.

Ca aura été rapide. Il en aura fallu peu à Ariane pour nous oublier. Une paire d'yeux bleu-gris et des cheveux blonds peroxydés, plus exactement. Maintenant elle est à Serpentard. J'aurais espéré que notre amitié survive à plus que ça. Mais peut-être pour elle n'était-ce pas de l'amitié. Pour elle peut-être est-ce normal de prêter une superbe robe à une inconnue à qui l'on n'attache aucune importance. Peut-être que pour elle les rires et les confidences ne sont rien. Peut-être suis-je la seule à avoir espéré. Surement parce que, à part Ginny et Luna, je n'ai pas d'amie fille. Peut-être que j'aurais voulu qu'elle m'explique comment elle faisait pour avoir ce si beau sourire, ou ces magnifiques cheveux. Peut-être que j'aurais voulu qu'elle m'apprenne ce qu'était la confiance en soi. Mais peut-être ne suis-je simplement pas assez bien. Comme le dit Malefoy, après tout, je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-bourbe.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Soirée version Serpentard

**« J'apprenais à mourir… »**

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10 de JAAM! Je suis désolée du retard de publication, mais je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'avais pas mon ordinateur. J'espère que ce chapitre un peu spécial va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Seule Ariane et ses parents m'appartiennent, l'univers et les personnages autres sont à JKR.

 **Chapitre 10 : Soirée version Serpentard.**

Pansy avait guidé Ariane jusqu'à leur dortoir et lui avait désigné le lit à côté du sien, le seul inoccupé. Ariane avait d'abord été surprise de trouver ses affaires déjà ici, puis s'était souvenue qu'Hermione lui avait fait un discours passionné sur l'utilisation des elfes de maison à Pouldlard, qu'elle avait comparée à la traite des noirs exercée par les moldus.

Elles furent bientôt rejointes par leurs camarades de chambre, qu'Ariane qualifia mentalement d'inintéressantes. Les Greengrass étaient la version Serpentard du duo Lavande Brown - Parvati Patil. Quant à Milicent Bulstrode… Elle était très négligée physiquement, et on voyait qu'elle essayait de cacher sa timidité derrière de la vulgarité.

Après cinq, trop longues, minutes de semblant de conversation, Pansy déclara qu'il serait bien qu'Ariane se familiarise avec la salle commune et elles descendirent des dortoirs. Mais Ariane avait bien comprit qu'il n'était pas plus question de découvrir les moindres recoins de la salle commune que de faire plus ample connaissance avec ses occupants. Ainsi ne fût-elle pas surprise de découvrir l'ensemble de ses camarades l'attendant au sortir de leur chambre. Elles se déplacèrent au centre de la salle commune, là où se trouvait la cheminée et remarquèrent que fauteuils et canapé avaient été investis par un certain groupe de Sang Pur.

« Alors Ariane ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de faire maintenant parti de la meilleure maison de tout Poudlard ? »

Ariane ne savait pas trop si elle détestait le rictus qu'arborait actuellement Drago Malefoy, dont les propos venaient d'être applaudis par leurs camarades, ou si elle trouvait plutôt ça séduisant, mais elle décida de sa lâcher un peu et d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de la meilleure maison, mais en tout cas Serpentard vient de gagner la meilleure élève.

-Meilleure que Granger ? »

Drago avait dit ça en accentuant son rictus et en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Celle que vous appelez « Sang-de-Bourbe » et que vous jugez inférieure de par sa naissance?

-Celle-là même.

-Tu sembles bien lui donner de l'importance pour quelqu'un qui t'es inférieur. »

Drago ne put retenir un petit rire, frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se leva.

« Hé bien je crois que la fête en l'honneur d'Ariane version Serpentard peut commencer. »

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais en voyant l'étrange sourire de Blaise, elle eut peur. Elle avait une sensation de danger imminent, et cette impression fut renforcée lorsqu'elle vit apparaître des bouteilles d'alcool fort un peu partout. Un verre fut tendu vers elle, et instinctivement elle se recula, comme si le verre lui-même allait venir se poser au bord de ses lèvres et la forcer à boire son contenu.

« Tiens, cul-sec.

-Blaise…

-Cul-sec, j'te dis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du jus d'orange.

-Ne me mens pas. Ça pue l'alcool.

-Avec du rhum.

-Je ne boirai pas ça.

-Aller c'est bon pour ton intégration.

-Je ne suis pas comme ma mère.

-Attend, ne me dis pas que…

-Je crois que si, intervint Drago. Notre nouvelle recrue n'a jamais bu d'alcool. »

Ariane avait beau ne pas avoir honte de ça, elle se sentit rougir sous les regards moqueurs des Serpentards, et une seconde plus tard, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, elle avait attrapé, arraché serait plus juste, le verre que tenait Blaise, avait levé ledit verre en regardant le métis bien droit dans les yeux, l'air de dire « à la tienne ! » et avait bu le verre complet.

Quand elle posa le verre, tous la regardaient avec étonnement. Elle regarda Blaise qui semblait un peu bête, la bouche ouverte et comprit pourquoi en voyant qu'il tenait toujours son verre de rhum à l'orange. Elle en déduisit que si sa tête lui tournait c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle venait de boire le verre destiné à Blaise, et qui devait être plus fort en alcool.

« Vodka. Pure. »

Alors que tous la contemplaient, certains surpris, d'autres admiratifs, elle se mit à rire. Beaucoup.

« C'est la première fois que je vois un poisson de cette taille ! »

Blaise comprit qu'elle parlait de lui quand un Drago moqueur lui fit signe de fermer la bouche.

« Ariane… Est-ce que tu es bourrée ?

-Pfffff…. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, hein Pans' ? Jamais bu qu'un p'tit verre de vin ! Bon qui veut des câliiiiiins !

-Hop hop hop ! Où t'as vu que proposer des câlins à des Serpentards était safe ?

-Bah quoi ? On fait parti de la même maison ! C'est normal !

-Bah oui, Pans' ! Laisse-là nous faire des câlins, on est dans la même maison après tout !

-Blaise…

-Oh ! C'est quoi ça ? C'est tout vert !

-Je te conseille de pas boire ça…

-Beurk ! Pas bon !

-Je t'avais prévenue… C'est du Get, j'étais sûr que tu aimerais pas.

-Tiens goûte plutôt ça, c'est du Passoa, un alcool de femme.

-Drago ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! En plus, t'es même pas censé être là !

-C'est pas parce que je suis préfet-en-chef que je cesse d'être un Serpentard.

-Hé Drago ! C'est quoi ça ?

-Du whisky.

-Cul-sec ! Cul-sec ! »

Ariane ne contrôlait plus rien. Mais pour la première fois, elle s'en moquait. Elle entendait les cris de ses camardes qui l'encourageaient à boire, et Pansy qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

« Hé Pans' ! T'es géniale comme nana ! Et pis t'es grave jolie aussi ! Et t'es bonne ! Nan mais t'as vu c'te paire de fesses ? Je veux pareil Pans' !

-Haha ! Aller, calme-toi un peu Ariane, c'est presque gênant.

-Hé bah déjà si j'avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un sur la bouche et bah j'aurais collé mes lèvres sur les tiennes !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes….

-Le bisou ! Le bisou !

-Et même que c'est parce que je suis une vierge effarouchée que j'ai jamais fait de bisous !

-Attend, tu veux dire que…

-T'as pas l'impression de te répéter Blaise ?

-Ta gueule Théo.

-En attendant, si tu veux je peux remédier à ce problème Ariane.

-Drago ! »

Pansy ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle aimait ses amis, mais à cette heure-ci ils ressemblaient moins à des humains qu'à des vautours, et Ariane était leur proie. Elle voyait Drago s'approcher de son amie avec un regard lubrique, poser ses mains sur ses hanches, approcher ses lèvres des siennes, et Ariane tomber dans les pommes. « Bon bah, problème résolu » pensa Pansy.

Ariane se réveilla avec la plus grosse migraine de toute sa vie. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de la calmer. Elle se tourna dans son lit et fit face à Pansy.

« Ha tiens, tu t'es réveillée ! Comment ça va ?

-J'ai vraiment mal à la tête et j'avoue ne pas me souvenir de grand-chose…

-Déjà bois ça. C'est une potion qui va t'aider à te séparer de ta gueule-de-bois. Oui c'est ça tes maux de tête ! Ensuite, tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?

-Je me souviens d'être allée rejoindre tout le monde avec toi dans la salle commune, d'avoir parlé à Drago… Puis Blaise a essayé de me faire boire de l'alcool… Et ils ont dit devant tout le monde que je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool, et j'ai senti les regards de tout le monde sur moi, alors j'ai pris un verre des mains de Blaise et j'ai bu… Après c'est assez vague… J'ai le souvenir de t'avoir très peu gracieusement regardée de haut en bas… Désolée Pansy… Je crois me souvenir d'avoir bu d'autres verres, quelque chose de très mauvais… Et c'est tout…

-Alors… Tu n'as pas tenu plus d'une demie-heure dans cette soirée… Tu as bu tout ce qui te tombait sous la main avant de tomber dans les pommes dans les bras de Drago.

-Dans les bras de Drago ?

-Oui heu… Disons que tu as crié dans la salle « qui veut des câliiiiins » et après tu as tout aussi discrètement annoncé que tu n'avais jamais embrassé personne et Drago s'est … Porté volontaire ?

-Ho non… Dis moi que j'ai rien fait de stupide…

-A part me dire que j'étais bonne, que j'avais une sacrée paire de fesses, que tu m'aurais embrassé si ça n'avit pas été ton premier baisé… Non. D'ailleurs tu as eu la bonne idée de tomber dans les pommes juste avant que Drago t'embrasse. Je me suis dit que pour une meuf bourrée t'étais quand même vachement intelligente de prendre la fuite…

-Pourquoi, il embrasse si mal ?

-Heu… A vrai dire j'en sais strictement rien…

-Bah vas-y et dis-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Va embrasser Drago et dis-moi s'il embrasse mal !

-Alors déjà les gens normaux demandent si la personne embrasse bien, pas si elle embrasse mal, ensuite une personne normale ne demande pas à son amie d'aller embrasser un mec pour faire un test !

-Ah bon… Désolée ! Je suis vraiment nulle dans ce domaine. J'ai plein d'amis qui ont embrassé des filles qui n'ont pas été l'amour de leur vie, je me demande même si ils étaient amoureux… Alors je me dis que je suis un peu comme un homme de Cro-Magnon…

-Bah va embrasser Drago !

-Je me vois mal arriver en mode « Salut Drago ! Je t'embrasse juste pour savoir si t'embrasses bien ! Au revoir ! ». En plus il doit être dans sa cambre de préfet en chef.

-Il traine souvent dans notre salle commune après les fêtes. De toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner, il faut qu'on descende du dortoir, puis qu'on remonte à la Grande Salle.

-Oui tu as raison. »

Elles se rendirent alors, une fois habillées, dans leur salle commune, où se trouvaient déjà Blaise, Théodore et Drago qui les attendaient pour aller déjeuner.

« Alors les p'tites natures ? Bien dormi ?

-Blaise ! Arrête d'être odieux !

-De quoi ? Je suis un dieu ? Oui je sais Pansy.

-Il est vraiment imbu de lui-même, ne fait pas attention à lui Ariane.

-Salut Blaise. Puis-je te demander l'autorisation de te frapper pour m'avoir fait boire hier soir ? Pansy a été obligée de me raconter certains détails de la soirée, ce n'est pas vraiment une situation agréable.

-Ariane ! Depuis quand on demande l'autorisation de sa victime avant de la frapper ?

-Oui tu as sans doute raison. »

Mais au lieu de le frapper comme elle l'avait prévu, elle lui lança un sortilège informulé qui le fit voler jusqu'au mur.

« Désolée, tu étais trop préparé pour un coup. Un sort était plus efficace.

-Ariane tu es géniale.

-Merci Pansy.

-Heu ouais sinon bonjour les filles.

-Salut Théo !

-Et moi ?

-Ouais salut à toi aussi Drago.

-D'ailleurs Drago, on a une théorie à vérifier Ariane et moi.

-Ah bon ? Et laquelle ? Que je suis parfait ? Pas besoin de vérifier, c'est un fait avéré.

-Traitresse ! Pans' tu me le paieras !

-T'inquiète Ariane, t'inquiète. Ca va avec ça Drago. Disons qu'une chose en entrainant une autre on en est venues à douter de certaines de tes capacités.

-Vous avez osé douter de mes capacités ?

-En effet. Je vais t'expliquer rapidement. Ariane ne se souvenait pas de toute la soirée, même si la soirée pour elle a duré 30 minutes. Alors il a fallu que je lui explique que tu as failli l'embrasser, et pourquoi.

-Attend, si je comprends bien vous avez douté de ma capacité à embrasser, c'est ça ?

-Presque. Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle avait choisi le meilleur moment pour s'évanouir, elle a pensé que je voulais dire que tu embrassais mal. Mais étant dans l'incapacité de juger, j'ai fini par lui dire d'aller vérifier elle-même, vu qu'apparemment elle se fiche de avec qui sera son premier baisé.

-C'est pas que je m'en fiche, c'est que j'ai laissé tomber d'attendre le prince charmant.

-Il existe pas Ariane ! Mais en attendant y a Drago. Et une théorie à vérifier. Alors fais ton choix. Et dépêche parce que j'ai la dalle.

-T'inquiète pas Pansy, je prends la décision à sa place. »

Sur ces mots, Drago s'approcha lentement d'Ariane, lui laissant quand même un minimum de temps de réflexion au cas où elle préfèrerait fuir, même si son égo en prendrait un sacré coup. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Drago sur ses lèvres, une main venir caresser sa hanche, et une autre se poser délicatement dans ses cheveux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de douceur pour un baisé sans amour. Alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, la faisant languir, les yeux d'Ariane se perdaient dans deux perles grises teintées de bleu. Elle se laissait volontiers aller à observer les yeux de Drago, qu'elle trouvait magnifiques. Alors elle sentit quelque chose de doux, de sucré, se heurter à ses lèvres, et comprit que leurs bouches avaient enfin été réunies. C'était un baisé chaste, mais un devint rapidement deux, puis trois…

« Hum hum… Drago, je crois qu'elle a eu un assez bon aperçu de tes… talents. »

Pansy ne savait plus trop où regarder et Drago ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher Ariane.

« Mec, j'ai la dalle, j'veux pas louper le p'tit déj' et j'te laisserai pas tout seul avec une nana. Alors bouge avant de fourrer ta langue dans son gosier. »

Bizarrement, la remarque de Blaise fit réagir le blond qui arrêta enfin d'embrasser Ariane, qui ne semblait pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Alors ?

-Bah en fait… J'ai pas trop de point de comparaison… »


	11. Chapitre 11 : La jalousie d'Hermione

**J'apprenais à mourir.**

Voilà le chapitre 11! Je vous préviens à l'avance que je risque d'avoir du retard sur la publication de la semaine prochaine, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à écrire le chapitre 12, je ne sais pas comment amener le Snamione correctement ^^

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Seule Ariane et sa famille m'appartiennent, quoique leur nom vienne bien de JKR ainsi que les autres personnages et l'univers Harry Potter.

 **Chapitre 11 : La jalousie d'Hermione.**

Assise à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione Granger remuait sa nourriture sans pour autant la manger. La jeune femme semblait s'être levée du pied gauche, et même ses amis ne tentaient plus de lui faire la conversation. Depuis la répartition d'Ariane à Serpentard, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient plus eût l'occasion de reparler, la française ayant emménagé dans les dortoirs des Serpentards et ça n'était pas pour plaire à notre Gryffondor qui se sentait délaissée. Et délaissée au profit de Drago Malefoy !

Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé se sentir aussi mal. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle finit par abandonner l'idée de manger son repas et se rendit en cours en appréhendant celui qu'elle aurait en commun avec les Serpentards. Elle se voyait déjà entourée de ses ennemis et camarades se moquant d'elle, de la confiance trahie qu'elle avait placée en Ariane, de sa naïveté : comment une petite sang-de-bourbe comme elle pouvait espérer être amie avec une sang pure telle Ariane ? Hermione n'avait jamais autant détesté toutes ces histoires sur le statut du sang. Pourtant, elle avait cru qu'Ariane se moquait de ce genre de choses. Il fallait bien se renre à l'évidence, elle s'était trompée.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris des notes sans vraiment écouter. Pendant toute la journée, elle n'avait fait que penser à Ariane. Elle avait pris deux heures pour éliminer sa théorie « Ariane ne m'aime pas car je suis une sang-de-bourbe », se disant que la française ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel et que si elle commençait à douter de la jeune serpentard, elles ne seraient jamais amies. Alors elle avait passé le reste de la journée à ruminer des pensées noires, toutes dirigées vers les serpentards, mais en particulier trois, très, trop, proche de la nouvelle élève : Malefoy, Parkinson et Zabini.

Elle les avait beaucoup observés et avait fini par en déduire qu'ils étaient « les nouveaux meilleurs amis » d'Ariane. A cette pensée, le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle devait lui parler.

« Ariane ! Attend-moi !

-Hermione ?

-Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Tu es toute essoufflée !

-Ca va. C'est parce que je t'ai couru après. Tu te plais avec les Serpentards ?

-Oui, ils sont très gentils avec moi ! Ils ont même fait une fête en mon honneur.

-Est-ce qu'il arrive que quelqu'un travaille dans cette école ?

-Comment ça ?

-Le Directeur se plaît à organiser des bals pour n'importe quelle occasion, tu as toi-même donné une fête chez tes parents, et maintenant les Serpentards ! Je me demande si je suis la seule au courant que notre avenir dépend de notre réussite à Poudlard !

-Mais non, tu n'es pas la seule Hermione. J'ai d'ailleurs passé tout mon temps libre en journée à réviser à la bibliothèque. Je t'y ai vue, mais tu avais l'air absorbée dans ton travail, alors je t'ai laissée tranquille.

-Ho… Je t'en remercie. J'étais vraiment concentrée, je faisais un travail d'arithmancie très compliqué, et je ne t'ai pas remarquée.

-Quand tu travailles tu as toujours ce regard : intrigué, intelligent, et passionné.

-Heu… merci ?

-Certains Serpentards pensent que tu apprends juste les livres par cœur. Mais ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent pas que quand tu lis quelque chose qui t'apporte une information nouvelle ton regard s'illumine, de curiosité et de plaisir d'apprendre. Ils ne savent pas que tout ce que tu apprends, tu arrives à l'imaginer en situation réelle pour l'utiliser au mieux. Ils ne savent pas que tu as la plus belle façon d'apprendre. Car tu n'apprends pas « par cœur » comme ils le disent, mais « avec » le cœur.

-Ariane… Ce que tu me dis me touche tellement… On dirait que tu me connais depuis des années. Mieux que Ron. Mieux que Harry. Même eux n'ont pas compris tout ça. Tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle.

-Le Choixpeau a beaucoup hésité. Entre toutes les maisons. Mais il pense que j'ai plus de chose à apporter à Serpentard.

-C'est clair que niveau politesse…

-Tu les trouves impolis ?

-« Sang-de-bourbe » par ci, « sang-de-bourbe » par là… Non, décidément, je n'ai pas connu plus poli et respectueux…

-Ha oui, c'est vrai que c'est leur principal défaut. Mais j'y travaille. Pansy accepte déjà de dire « né-moldu » quand on parle toutes les deux.

-Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses être amie avec eux. Tu es intelligente et gentille. Tout le contraire des Serpentards.

-C'est peut-être pour ça que le Choixpeau m'a répartie dans cette maison. Je suis une Sang Pure française, j'ai des idées différentes des leurs sans pour autant être considérée comme traitre à mon sang. Donc ils m'écoutent. Et vu que je parle à Drago, Pansy et Blaise, ils me respectent.

-Mais puisque tu es amie avec eux, tu n'es plus amie avec nous…

-Plus amie avec vous ?

-Tu restes uniquement avec les gens de ta maison. Je pensais qu'on avait commencé à tisser des liens, mais depuis ta répartition, tu ne nous as pas parlé une seule fois ! Tu nous as délaissés pour eux…

-Je suis désolée si c'est ce que tu as ressenti. Je profite jute de cette semaine pour faire connaissance avec eux. Mais une fois que je les connaîtrai mieux, bien sûr que je passerai du temps avec vous.

-Nous passons donc après eux... Nous ne sommes pas tes bouches trous Ariane !

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu comprends bien que j'ai besoin de nouer de liens avec mes camarades de maison ?

-En défaisant ceux que tu as déjà avec moi ? Pendant que tu essaies de gagner leur amitié, tu perds la mienne, que tu avais pourtant acquise !

-Mais que veux-tu que je fasse Hermione ?

-Fais tes choix !

-Mes choix ? Tu veux dire… Entre toi et eux ?

-Exactement.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Tu es mon amie, la première personne à m'avoir acceptée à Poudlard ! Et eux sont de ma maison !

-Tu ne peux pas choisir ? Alors laisse-moi choisir à ta place. Au revoir Ariane. »

La situation avait complètement échappée à Hermione. Quand elle avait interpelé Arian, elle n'avait aucunement dan l'idée de lui demander de choisir entre les Serpentards et elle, mais sa jalousie avait pris le desus et le smots fatals avaient été dits. Elle venait de mettre fin à son amitié avec la Serpentard. Car après tout, c'est ce qu'elle était : une vile Serpentard qui s'était jouée de ses sentiments.

La Gryffondor était blessée dans son orgueil et ses sentiments. Elle ne reviendrait plus sur ses paroles. Pendant qu'elle parlait avec la française, Hermione avait fini par s'auto-convaincre qu'elle avait été trahie et qu'Ariane ne l'avait tolérée uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis et qu'elle n'était pas répartie. Si elle avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle, Ariane n'aurait pas eu plus de respect pour son amitié. Hermione n'était là que au cas où elle aurait été répartie à Gryffondor. Oui, elle avait été utilisée, abusée, trompée, trahie.

Ariane ne comprenait pas. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal à Hermione, mais cette dernière semblait lui en vouloir. Elle prit le chemin des dortoirs de Serpentard en espérant pouvoir penser à tout ça au calme. Mais il semblait que Merlin en avait décidé autrement.

« Ariane !

-Ha, Drago ! Bonjour.

-Ariane, je t'ai vue parler avec Granger. Je ne veux plus te voir trainer avec des Gryffondors. Ou qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas de Serpentard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à vouloir décider àà ma place de mes fréquentations ? »

Elle partit s'enfermer dans son dortoir, triste, énervée et déçue du comportement puéril d'Hermion et Drago. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et tira les rideaux pour cacher ses larmes. Mais quand Pansy entra dans la chambre, elle ne fut pas dupe : son amie ne fermait jamais ses rideaux. Elle s'assit alors à côté de la jeune fille qui pleurait encore et essaya de lui faire raconter ce qui avait causé ses pleurs. Rassurée que quelqu'un se préoccupe enfin de ce qu'elle ressentait, Ariane expliqua pourquoi Hermione et Drago avaient réussi à la mettre dans cet état. A la fin de son récit, Pansy sembla indignée, puis extrêmement en colère. Elle se leva, descendit dans la salle commune et hurla :

« Drago Lucius Malefoy ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se présentait dans la chambre qu'Ariane et Pansy partageaient avec les Greengrass et Milicent, et présentait, penaud, ce qui pour lui s'apparentait pour lui le plus possible à des excuses à Ariane. Mais Pansy ne revînt qu'une heure plus tard en annonçant que le professeur Rogue avait collé Hermione avec lui pour une durée indéterminée qui dépendait de se capacité à s'excuser. La jeune française n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de cette punition. Elle avait fait souffrir Hermione, et le faisait encore en étant la cause de son heure, ou ses heures, de retenues avec Rogue. La Gryffondor n'était pas prête de la pardonner.


	12. Chapitre 12 Retenue avec Snape

**J'apprenais à mourir…**

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de JAAM ! J'ai eu un peu du mal à l'écrire, mais enfin le voilà ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 12 : Retenue avec Rogue.**

Hermione avait refusé de s'excuser auprès d'Ariane, et le professeur Rogue l'avait mise en retenue pour un « durée indéterminée ». Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que sa punition n'avait fait qu'attiser la colère d'Hermione vis-à-vis de la française qu'elle tenait pour responsable.

« Miss Granger.

-Professeur. »

Le professeur venait de faire son apparition derrière une porte des cachots et invitait maintenant son élève à y pénétrer d'un signe de tête.

Hermione avait appris de Harry que si Slughorn avait accepté de revenir enseigner à Poudlard, il aurait eût le poste de professeur de potion et Rogue aurait enfin eut celui qu'il convoitait : la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Apparemment, Dumbledore voulait obtenir quelque chose de Slughorn en utilisant le jeune Gryffondor. Il semblerait qu'ils avaient réussi quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'Harry était allé lui rendre visite avec des espèces d'ananas et une bouteille. Hermione ne connaissait pas les détails, mais elle savait qu'Harry et Dumbledore avaient obtenu de l'ancien professeur une information capitale concernant Voldemort.

Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir les aider, mais pour le moment Hermione avait des heures de retenues –ses toutes premières ! – avec le professeur Rogue à honorer.

Et justement, ledit professeur la regardait d'un air sombre qui en disait long sur son humeur. Elle prit le parti de ne pas lui rendre son regard, ne voulant pas rentrer dans un stupide jeu de « à qui baissera les yeux en premier ». Elle savait qu'elle perdrait, de toute façon.

Rogue la scrutait depuis maintenant deux minutes et 29 secondes, ce qui commençait à très sérieusement angoisser Hermione. Finalement, il prit la parole.

« Chaudrons.

-Excusez-moi, professeur ?

-Vous allez récurer les chaudrons. Tous. Un seul oubli, et c'est la salle entière que vous récurerez. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit d'elle-même, formant un magnifique « O » des plus significatif.

« Vous pensez peut-être avoir le temps de rester ainsi, la bouche ouverte, les bras ballants, miss Granger ? Au travail ! Vite. »

Alors Hermione sortit sa baguette.

« Vous ne pensez pas que je tolère plus que d'habitude la magie dans ma salle de classe ? »

Ah oui, Hermione avait oublié ce détail… Rogue et les sorts… Comment comptait-il pouvoir un jour être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'il refusait qu'on utilise des sorts dans sa classe ?

La jeune Gryffondor vit une ce qui ressemblait à une éponge, puis trouva un produit nettoyant et se mit à la tâche. Il y avait beaucoup de chaudrons, très sales, et elle mit deux heures à tout récurer parfaitement.

Quand elle sortit de la salle, l'heure de manger était dépassée depuis plus d'une heure, et pourtant son ventre lui criait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil sans manger. Elle prit la direction des cuisines, et malgré ses réticences à utiliser les elfes de maison comme des bonnes à tout faire, gratuites bien entendu, elle leur demanda, poliment je vous prie, de lui préparer un repas simple, très simple, qu'elle mangerait rapidement, pour ne pas les déranger plus.

« Peut-être mademoiselle veut-elle un peu de salade ?

-Veut-elle aussi de la viande ?

-Nous pouvons vous faire un sauté de dragon !

-Nous avons également du pudding, mais si mademoiselle préfère, nous pouvons lui faire du gâteau au chocolat ? »

Apparemment, elle avait encore du progrès à faire avec la S.A.L.E…

S'étant fait un devoir de ne rien laisser dans son assiette pour que les elfes n'aient pas travaillé pour rien, Hermione rentra dans son dortoir en n'ayant jamais autant mangé de toute sa vie. Malheureusement pour elle, sa salle commune n'était pas vide.

« Alors Granger, on se fait un p'tit festin en solo ?

-La ferme, Malefoy.

-Tu as aussi mangé la politesse à ce que je vois.

-Toi c'est mon poing que tu vas manger. Alors ta gueule.

-Quelle humeur massacrante ! Ha, je sais ! Tu t'es enfin rendue compte que les elfes ne voulaient pas de ton aide ! Il fallait bien que tu t'en aperçoives un jour… Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi Granger. Ca n'a pas dû être simple d'admettre que ton idée était bête. Stupide…

-TAIS. TOI. MALEFOY !

-La lionne rugit.

-Malefoy, je ne te le répèterai pas. Ta bouche, tu la fermes.

-Petite sang-de-bourbe, crois-tu pouvoir me donner des ordres ? A moi ? Haha, laisse-moi rire. Et si tu ne veux vraiment plus m'entendre, va dans ton dortoir. Est-ce si compliqué ? Ou tiens-tu réellement à avoir cette joute verbale avec moi ? Je te préviens tu vas perdre. Je suis particulièrement en forme ce soir.

-Je me fiche de ta forme, Malefoy ! Tu pourrais être rond, carré, je m'en moque ! Je veux du calme ! Et… des toilettes ! »

La grande quantité de nourriture avalée par Hermione avait, semble-t-il, décidé qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans l'estomac si petit de la Gryffondor, et réclamait ardemment de sortir. Malheureusement pour Malefoy, Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les toilettes, et son pyjama, en soie, se fit aspergé entièrement de la nourriture régurgitée par Hermione.

« Granger. Un conseil. Cours. »

Hermione, un peu choquée, lança un sort de nettoyage sur Malefoy avant de suivre son conseil et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Quelle honte !

\- Je te le fais pas dire Granger ! Mon pyjama pue la gerbe ! De 1, tous les Serpentards vont être tenus au courant que tu ne sais pas garder tes aliments pour toi, de 2, dès que tu sors de ta chambre, tu es une sang-de-bourbe morte ! »

Après une nuit terrible, Hermione se dirigea avec précaution vers la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner en essayant de ne pas croiser Malefoy. Malheureusement pour elle, il était déjà là, et toute la salle semblait au courant de leur mésaventure de la veille. C'était donc rouge de honte qu'elle alla s'asseoir à côté de ses amis.

« Hermione… Ca va ?

-Oui, ça va Harry.

-Tu as vomi sur Malefoy.

-Merci Ronald, je n'étais pas encore au courant.

-Ce que je voulais dire… Tu es malade ?

-Non, après le retenue avec Rogue, le repas était fini depuis longtemps alors je me suis rendue en cuisine et là les elfes en ont fait trois fois trop.

-Tu as tout mangé ?

-Oui Harry. Je n'allais pas laisser tout ça alors qu'ils l'avaient préparé pour moi…

-Elle est des nô-ôtres ! Elle s'est fait pété la panse comme les au-autres !

-RON ! »

Le reste de la journée fût un calvaire, ainsi que les cours de potions de la semaine. Rogue se faisait un plaisir d'interroger Ariane dès qu'Hermione levait la main, même si la française ne demandait pas la parole, donnait énormément à cette même française sous prétexte qu'elle donnait d'excellentes réponses « qui ne sortaient pas tout droit d'un livre récité par cœur », et parallèlement enlevait des points de manière complètement injustifiée à Hermione, parce qu'elle venait en cours, tout simplement.

La semaine suivant sa première retenue avec Rogue, elle se rendit à nouveau aux cachots pour retrouver son professeur.

« Miss Granger.

-Professeur. »

Une fois de plus, il la regarda pendant longtemps sans rien dire, avant de déclarer :

« Recherches.

-Recherches ?

-Lisez les livres qui sont posés sur la table. Vous allez les classer selon leurs propriétés. Vous avez deux heures. »

Elle regarda les livres. Il y en avait trois. Tous portaient sur les ingrédients utilisés en potion. Elle se dit qu'elle avait déjà lu plus de livre en un temps limité, et qu'elle était devenue assez efficace en matière de classement. Elle se mit donc au travail avec entrain, étant particulièrement intéressée par la tâche imposée par le professeur.

Une heure, cinquante neuf minutes et quarante cinq secondes plus tard, Hermione finissait de ranger le dernier livre, et se dirigeait vers la table pour plier son parchemin et le rendre à son professeur.

En sortant, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande clairement une chose précise aux elfes de maison pour éviter une nouvelle humiliation.

« Tiens donc, Granger la cracheuse est de retour de sa retenue avec Rogue. Dois-je me méfier aujourd'hui aussi, ou vas-tu mieux gérer ton estomac ? »

Cette fois-ci Hermione ne rentra pas dans le jeu du Serpentard et rentra directement dans sa chambre, sans passer par la case « engueulez-vous avec Malefoy. Si vous perdez, reculer de 7 cases ».

Une nouvelle semaine passa, et de nouveau Hermione retrouva Rogue dans les cachots. Seulement, cette fois-ci quelque chose semblait différent.

« Miss Granger.

-Professeur. »

Finalement peut-être pas.

« Forêt Interdite. »

…

« QUOI ?

-Vous m'avez très bien compris. Nous allons dans la Forêt Interdite. J'ai pris la classification que vous avez faite la semaine dernière et ai sélectionné quelques ingrédients que nous pourrons trouver là-bas. »


	13. Chapitre 13 Le calvaire d'Hermione

J'apprenais à mourir…

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de JAAM ! Ce chapitre est un peu comme la « partie deux » du précédent, on reprend donc le calvaire d'Hermione !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 13 : Le calvaire d'Hermione.**

Hermione suivait son professeur de potion à la trace. Ils étaient dans la forêt interdite pour chercher des ingrédients pour les potions, et elle comptait bien ressortir vivante de cet endroit lugubre. Mais elle entendit un bruit, se retourna et quand elle voulut reprendre le chemin, Rogue avait disparu.

« Professeur ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Professeur ! »

Elle commençait à paniquer, et se mit à penser : « Courage de Gryffondor, où es-tu ? »

« Petite couarde ! Qu'avez-vous donc à jacasser ainsi ?

-Professeur ! Je ne vous voyais plus, j'ai pris peur…

-J'étais juste là ! Pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, vous n'êtes ni perspicace ni courageuse ! Suivez-moi. Et ne me perdez pas de vue cette fois. »

C'était donc avec encore plus de prudence qu'Hermione reprit sa marche, qui s'apparentait plus à une traque tellement elle fixait son professeur.

Il dut sentir le regard insistant de son élève sur lui, car il fit un mouvement las de la tête sur le côté, montrant son agacement.

Une demie heure de marche plus tard, le professeur Rogue désigna deux types de plantes à Hermione et la prévint qu'il allait un peu plus loin pour trouver d'autres ingrédients pour ses potions.

Hermione cherchait désespérément les plantes désignées par son professeur une heure auparavant, mais elle n'en avait trouvé que 20 de chaque. Elle avait espéré en trouver bien plus. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle avait remarqué la pleine lune, haut dans le ciel, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rappeler cette fameuse nuit où le professeur Lupin s'était transformé en Loup Garou. D'ailleurs, si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, elle se souvenait d'un Rogue faisant face au loup, la protégeant de son corps. « Il a beau être un asocial et avoir un caractère d'hippogriffe mal lavé, il faut avouer qu'il a le sens du devoir et du sacrifice. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sirius pour attirer son attention, Rogue serait mort pour nous protéger, Ron et moi. »

Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus effrayants. Hermione sentait des sueurs froides lui descendre dans le dos, et ses mains étaient moites. Assommée par la peur et le stress, elle sentait ses membres devenir lourds et ne plus lui répondre. Des larmes traitresses dévalaient ses joues, alors que ses yeux fous cherchaient désespérément qui, ou plus quoi, pourrait bien émettre un tel son. Elle se fit la réflexion que ça ne devait pas être humain. Une fois de plus un souvenir dont elle se serait bien passé refit surface : Voldemort s'abreuvant au coup de cette pauvre licorne morte, dans cette même forêt. C'en était trop. Elle avait peur. Elle avait toutes les plantes demandées par Rogue, maintenant elle allait courir.

Elle se leva et couru dans la direction où elle avait vu disparaître son professeur. Mais la nuit baignait les alentours de son manteau noir, et la forêt ne laissait que peu de visibilité. Bientôt, la jeune Gryffondor fut perdue.

« Professeur ! »

Elle avait des trémolos dans la voix, on pouvait percevoir ses pleurs à travers son cri.

« Professeur ! »

De sa voix enrouée par la peur, elle l'appelait. Elle l'espérait.

« S'il-vous-plait ! Aidez-moi ! Professeur… »

Vaincue par sa terreur, sa voix se perdit dans les ténèbres.

Hermione se recroquevilla au pied d'un arbre, enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, se balança d'avant en arrière, et attendit. Une heure. Puis deux. Elle pressentait que les centaures n'étaient pas loin, et Hagrid lui avait dit qu'ils étaient particulièrement énervés en ce moment. Il valait mieux rester cachée. Mais comment son professeur pourrait-il la retrouver si elle se cachait ? Elle espérait seulement qu'il la chercha.

« Miss Granger !

-Professeur ? »

De sa plus petite voix, mal assurée, emprunte de terreur, elle répondit à son nom, n'osant se donner des faux espoirs.

« Miss Granger ! Mais que faites-vous assise par terre ? Et aussi loin de l'endroit que je vous avais indiqué ?

-Professeur… »

Des larmes de soulagement glissaient sans retenue le long de ses joues rosies par le froid.

Le professeur Rogue sembla se rendre compte du désarroi de son élève, car il la releva et lui prit le bras pour la guider dans la forêt. « J'ai un peu l'impression qu'il va me punir vu comme il me tient le bras, comme si j'avais fait une bêtise. Ou plutôt… Comme il tient Harry quand il l'accuse d'une chose, qu'il l'ait faite ou pas… ». Il ne fallait pas attendre un quelconque signe de tendresse ou de délicatesse de la part de Rogue.

Ils rentrèrent au château en silence, passèrent dans les cachots déposer leurs ingrédients, et, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, Rogue la raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de sa salle commune.

« Merci. Bonne nuit professeur. »

Bien sûr, il ne répondit pas.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione se posa énormément de questions sur son professeur. Elle le pensait profondément mauvais, mais peut-être était-il juste nul. Nul en relations humaines. Nul pour montrer ses sentiments. Nul sur la façon dont il peut être gentil. Il était simplement nul.

A la fin de cette nouvelle journée de cours, Hermione avait de nouveau changé d'avis sur son professeur. Severus Rogue était un connard. Elle avait eu cours avec lui, et il l'avait purement et simplement ignorée, et avait encore une fois largement favorisé Ariane. Elle allait tuer Ariane. Un meurtre à Poudlard, parmi toutes les choses étranges qui s'y passent, ça ne se voit même pas.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut ainsi pendant toute la semaine, et lorsqu'elle l'apostropha dans un couloir pour lui demander des précisions sur un devoir qu'ils avaient à rendre dans quinze jours, il la regarda de haut en bas, lui fit le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve, et partit sans lui répondre. Tant pis, sans précisions, il aurait le double à corriger. Elle allait écrire le plus possible pour être sûre de ne rien oublier, et c'est lui qui allait se taper la correction.

Puis vint le soir de sa retenue. Elle rejoignit à contrecœur les cachots et attendit.

« Miss Granger.

-Professeur. »

Froid. Glacial. Ni l'un ni l''autre ne montrait un quelconque sentiment positif. Ils étaient de glace.

« Potion. Vérité. Sincérité. Création.

-On doit créer une potion qui ressemble à un véritasérum amélioré ?

-Exact. »

Ils travaillèrent en silence. Les seuls bruits audibles étaient les pages qui se tournaient. Hermione était évidemment bien plus en difficulté que son professeur mais ne le montrait pas.

« Mettez votre fierté de côté Miss Granger.

-Ma fierté ?!

-Demandez de l'aide quand vous n'y arrivez pas. Vous avez beau être une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, vous n'êtes pas maître en potion.

-Et bien éclairez-moi. Je suis partie du véritasérum de base auquel j'ai ajouté du venin d'acromentule et un bézoard, pour enlever le côté « poison » du venin. J'ai remué trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, trois fois dans le sens inverse, puis j'ai augmenté la chaleur pour que ça boue, puis l'ai stabilisé à basse température.

-Rajoutez une feuille de saule cogneur.

-Une feuille de saule cogneur ? C'est utilisé en potion ça ?

-Je suis le seul à l'utiliser. Mais ça fonctionne. »

Ainsi ils commencèrent à échanger leurs idées, et toute hostilité disparut. Ils étaient tous deux heureux de cet échange. Rogue parce que pour une fois quelqu'un pouvait lui répondre sans avoir l'air bête lorsqu'il parlait de potion, et Hermione parce qu'elle apprenait plus en un soir qu'en six ans de cours. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à un résultat.

« Miss Granger, buvez.

-Pardon ?

-Il faut la tester. Buvez.

-Et si elle était dangereuse !

-Elle ne l'est pas. Buvez.

-Alors buvez aussi ! Je ne veux pas être seule à en pâtir ! »

Ils burent alors tous deux la potion. Alors que Rogue gardait son masque d'impassibilité, le visage d'Hermione se tordit en une grimace due au goût infect de la potion.

« Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour le goût…

-Il va falloir faire quelques choses pour vos papilles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes papilles ?

-Trop sensibles.

-C'est vous qui êtes insensible !

-Parlez-vous toujours des papilles, Miss Granger ?

-Je parle de votre foutu caractère !

-Ha oui ? Et puis-je savoir ce qu'il a, « mon foutu caractère » ?

-Il a qu'il vous fait favoriser vos Serpentards, qu'il vous fait enlever des points à ma maison pour aucun motif, que vous êtes détestable avec tout le monde à toute heure de la journée, et qu'il vous rend incapable d'avoir le moindre sentiment !

-Et de votre caractère on en parle ? Toujours à rabaisser tout le monde par le simple fait que vous êtes la seule à lever la main. Alors que personne ne connait la réponse, vous levez la main avec tant d'énergie que vous semblez dire « Mais c'est pourtant facile bande de nuls ». Vous prenez la parole sans y être invitée. Vous ne respectez pas plus vos professeurs que vos camarades. Vous êtes violente. Oui, je sais qu'en troisième année vous avez frappé Drago Malefoy. Vous êtes tout le temps en train d'analyser les gens, vous attendez en permanence quelque chose d'eux, ainsi personne ne se sent à la hauteur.

-Attention professeur, ou je pourrais croire que vous faites un complexe vis-à-vis de ma personne.

-Bien sûr ! Parce que malgré le fait que vous êtes détestable, vous avez des amis.

-Et vous vous êtes un détestable prof sans amis. Quelle tristesse.

-Ne vous moquez pas Miss Granger. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme un enfant de trois ans, ni pourquoi je dis tout ça.

-La potion.

-La potion ?

-Nous en avons bu tous les deux, et le but était qu'elle fasse dire la vérité, et qu'elle crée de la sincérité. On a un peu trop réussi vous ne croyez pas ?

-Je crois aussi. Est-ce que parfois vous vous coiffez ?

-Est-ce que parfois vous vous lavez les cheveux ?

-Vous êtes en couple avec Potter et Weasley ?

-Quoi ? Attendez. Déjà Harry tout seul je sortirais pas avec, Ronald tout seul je ne sortirais pas avec, alors les deux en même temps ? Seriez-vous un vicieux, professeur ?

-Oui.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai sincèrement essayé de répondre non.

-Je n'en doute pas…

-Vous avez des beaux yeux.

-Après avoir critiqué mes cheveux, vous complimentez mes yeux ?

-Oui.

-Merci je suppose.

-De rien.

-Wouah, de la politesse…

-Vous semblez surprise.

-Le professeur Rogue que je connais n'est pas poli.

-Et bien, le vrai professeur Rogue l'est, mais il est aussi bien caché.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai vu un peu du vrai professeur Rogue.

-Et qu'en avez-vous vu ?

-Un homme brillant, très intelligent, bien plus que la moyenne, et en même temps incompris. Je pense que le seul qui doit vraiment vous comprendre, c'est Dumbledore. Parce que lui aussi il est brillant.

-Vous m'avez pourtant très bien compris tout à l'heure lorsque nous préparions la potion.

-Cela veut-il dire que vous me trouvez brillante.

-Tellement que vous êtes insupportable.

-Vous aussi professeur, vous êtes insupportable.

-Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

-Bonne nuit professeur. »

Cette étrange conversation se termina sur un sourire. Hermione était un peu gênée de cette tournure qu'avait pris sa retenue, mais en même temps elle en était satisfaite. Elle avait appris tellement de choses ! Elle arriva dans sa salle commune, et y trouva Malefoy, affalé dans le canapé.

« Ha ! Granger ! Je me demandais quand tu allais rentrer.

-On dirait un mari qui attend sa femme. »

Tient, la potion faisait toujours effet. Bon tant pis, au moins ça aura cloué le bec de Malefoy. Hermione monta se coucher, et ses rêves furent peuplés de potions, d'ingrédients, de cours, et Rogue lui avouant qu'il la trouvait brillante.


	14. Chapitre 14 Aller de l'avant

J'apprenais à mourir…

Voici donc le chapitre 14 de JAAM. Il va être court, je préviens, mais il se trouve que je me suis trouvé un travail et que pendant deux semaines je ne vais pas trop pouvoir écrire, et que suite à une review j'ai eu un petit changement de plan quant à la suite de l'histoire.

Après ce petit prélude un peu inutile, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en vous rappelant que le monde de la saga Harry Potter et ses personnages (sauf Ariane, Odile, Valentin et Adeltrude) sont la propriété de la grande JK Rowling.

 **Chapitre 14 : Aller de l'avant.**

« Poufsouffle ! Poufsouffle ! »

« Allez Serpentard ! »

« Malefoy tu crains ! »

« Vous connaissez votre point faible les Poufsouffles ? Vous jouez à la loyale ! »

« Génial… Une ambiance encore pire que lors d'un match Serpentard contre Gryffondor… »

« En même temps Hermione, c'est Serpentard ! A quoi tu t'attendais ? »

« Le problème vient autant des Poufsouffles que des Serpentards, Ronald ! »

« Depuis quand tu prends leur défense ? »

Depuis quand ? Et bien, il était simple de le dire. Depuis qu'elle avait cessé ses heures de retenues avec le professeur Rogue. En effet, la proximité étrange qui avait pris place entre eux, était devenue un peu dérangeante pour Hermione, qui ne savait plus que penser : « il est mon professeur, mais il pourrait quand même me féliciter, mais c'est mal d'attendre ce genre d'attention de la part de son professeur ». Non, vraiment, trop de tracas. Elle avait alors choisis l'option « aller s'excuser de son comportement puéril au près d'Ariane » pour éviter le « mystérieux ténébreux presque sexy » professeur de Potion. Attendez. Pause. Marche arrière. On reprend. « Mystérieux ténébreux pas sexy du tout » monsieur cheveux gras. Voilà. La conscience d'Hermione était vraiment vascillante.

Toujours est-il que notre Gryffondor était allé s'excuser auprès d'Ariane, qui lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire : « Enfin Hermione ! Je te retrouve ! Tu m'as tellement manquée. J'ai eu peur que jamais tu ne me pardonnes. »

Bien sûr, Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque désobligeante sur l'amitié de la jeune française avec Malefoy-la-fouine-bondissante mais un regard désapprobateur d'Ariane avait suffis, cette fois, à lui faire prononcer des excuses immédiates.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées comme avant leur querelle, sans aucune gêne entre elles, et elles partageaient d'ailleurs certains temps de la semaine ensemble. Elles avaient comparé leurs emplois du temps pour pouvoir trouver des créneaux horaires durant lesquels elles pourraient passer du temps ensemble. Ainsi elles se trouvaient en cet après-midi ensoleillé assises au pied d'un saule pleureur-pas-cogneur sur les berges du lac, parlant de tout et de rien.

« Tu t'intéresses au Quidditch Ariane ?

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce sport, je trouve ça très divertissant. Cependant, la « troisième mi-temps » comme le disent les moldus, ce n'est pas pour moi.

-J'imagine que les Serpentards ont beaucoup fêté leur victoire face à Poufsouffle.

-Ho oui. Malheureusement. Je n'ai pas pu dormir. Et en plus j'ai raté un truc génial pendant que je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit.

-Un truc génial ?

-Pansy et Malefoy se sont embrassés ! Maintenant ils sortent ensemble on dirait.

-Mais comment tu sais ça, si tu n'étais pas à la soirée ?

-Pansy m'a tout raconté. Et puis, Daphné qui partage notre chambre, est une vraie commère.

-Moins pire que Lavande.

-Certes, mais pire que Parvati.

-Non ?

-Si, si, je te jure.

-Haha, bon courage alors !

-Heureusement que j'ai Pans' dans ma chambre, sinon je deviendrais débile avec toutes les niaiseries qu'elles racontent.

-Parkinson ne raconte pas de niaiseries peut-être ?

-Non, Pansy est très intelligente. Elle le cache parce que, je cite, « Les hommes aiment se sentir intelligent, alors il faut être plus bête qu'eux pour leur plaire, c'est pourtant simple Ariane ! »

-Parkinson t'a fait un cours de drague ?

-Oui, elle est désespérée de mon célibat.

-Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec Zabini ?

-Blaise ? Je ne sais pas, je le vois plus comme un ami.

-Ah ! La fameuse friendzone !

-Haha oui, c'est à peu près ça.

-Je te déconseille Ron par contre.

-C'est chasse gardée ?

-Non. Mais il est bête.

-T'es pas censée être son amie ?

-Si. Mais il est bête.

-Hermione !

-Quoi ? Il a le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère à café !

-Haha, pauvre Ron !

-Bof, pauvre copine de Ron.

-Il a une copine ?

-Non, mais quand il en aura une…

-Mouais… Mais et toi ?

-Comment ça « et moi » ?

-T'es célibataire ! Tu n'as personne en vue ?

-Heu.. Bah comment dire…

-Ohoh ! Vas y dit !

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est plutôt que c'est le vide en fait.

-Le vide ?

-Oui, je ne vois personne, personne ne voudrait sortir avec moi, et je ne veux sortir avec personne.

-Moi j'appelle ça une impasse.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, je suis célibataire, le résultat est le même.

-Moi je te vois bien te lancer dans un amour interdit !

-Un amour interdit ?

-Comme avec tes livres, tu sais, ceux que tu portes à longueur de journée comme un trésor !

-Rooooh ça va !

-Ou bien… Un professeur !

-Un professeur ?!

-Bah oui ! C'est le summum de l'interdit !

-Non, le summum de l'interdit c'est Dumbledore.

-Mais il est gay.

-Donc c'est interdit et impossible.

-Parfait pour toi alors !

-Ariane ! »

Les jeunes femmes rirent pendant tout l'après-midi et se séparèrent pour aller manger avec une idée en tête :

« Que c'est bon d'avoir une amie »


	15. Chapitre 15 : Dure réalité

« J'apprenais à mourir… »

Me voilà de retour avec un manque d'inspiration évident, mais un chapitre dans les temps ! J'espère cependant que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre !

Comme d'habitude, Harry Potter ne 'appartient pas, comme vous le savez toutes et tous.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 15 : Dure réalité.**

L'année scolaire était maintenant largement entamée et une certaine pression se faisait ressentir dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner. En effet, non seulement les BUSES pour certains, les ASPICS pour d'autres, se rapprochaient, mais certains élèves avaient reçu des lettres de leurs parents leur demandant prestement de se mettre au service de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour la survie de la famille.

« Des menaces. Encore et toujours des menaces.

-C'est un Mage Noir, Lavande ! Bien sûr qu'il menace les gens !

-Et tu trouves ça normal Hermione ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Personne ne devrait utiliser la menace ! Mais les faits sont là ! Quand on est mage noir, on doit faire peur, donc on menace.

-Et, bien entendu, tu te sens tout à fait sereine vis-à-vis de tes chers moldus de parents ? Non parce que si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont les cibles préférées de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et ensuite viennent les nés-moldus.

-Je me soucie de leur sécurité figure-toi !

-Ha oui ? Alors que fais-tu encore là au lieu d'être au près d'eux pour les protéger ? »

C'était justement pour cette raison que beaucoup d'élèves de naissance moldue étaient rentrés chez eux, et pour cette exacte raison Hermione Granger était le plus loin possible de ses parents.

Elle leur avait envoyé une lettre quelques semaines plus tôt en prétextant leur anniversaire de mariage, et l'avait accompagné de deux billets pour aller en Australie, avec à la clé un massage et une séance soin relaxation sur la plage. Elle leur avait dit qu'ils ne communiqueraient pas avec elle pendant le temps qu'ils étaient là-bas, comme ça ils pourraient « profiter pleinement des charmes que le bush Australien a à offrir ». Elle savait que ça ne les protégerait pas éternellement, mais pour le moment elle jugeait cela suffisant. « Plus loin de moi ils seront, mieux se sera. Voldemort a d'autre choses à faire que de parcourir le monde juste pour tuer mes parents, surtout que pour le moment je ne me suis pas impliquée dans je ne sais trop quoi contre lui. Je me contente d'être Hermione Jean Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. »

En fait elle espérait désespérément que le Lord Noir l'aurait oubliée, qu'il se focaliserait sur Harry. « Quelle mauvaise meilleure amie je fais ! ».

En attendant, elle soulageait sa conscience en parlant avec Ariane, Ginny et Pansy. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'elle était allée s'excuser auprès d'Ariane.

Pansy étant la meilleure amie d'Ariane et Ginny celle d'Hermione, les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé d'accompagner leur meilleure amie respective lors de leurs petites « réunions ». Au début Pansy avait beaucoup blâmé Hermione pour avoir « salement lâché » Ariane, et Ginny avait pris grand plaisir à insulter Pansy à chaque pique. Hermione et Ariane avaient rapidement échangé un regard montrant toute leur exaspération vis-à-vis du comportement des deux jeunes femmes.

« Mais taisez-vous ! On était au calme avant que vous ne veniez ! »

L'effet stéréo vous connaissez ? Parfaitement synchronisées, Hermione et Ariane avaient crié ces deux petites phrases qui eurent le mérite de faire taire les furies leur servant d'amies.

Au fur et à mesure elles ont appris à se connaître et maintenant elles s'entendaient « comme cul et chemise », c'est-à-dire qu'elles formaient maintenant le plus connu quatuor féminin de Poudlard.

Mais même si les jeunes femmes prenaient beaucoup de bons temps ensemble, elles n'en oubliaient pas moins la menace qui pesait sur chacun. Pansy fut la première à remettre les pieds de tout le monde sur terre ce matin-là.

« Les filles, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère.

-Ha bon ? Mais tes parents ne t'envoient jamais de hiboux !

-C'est pour ça que j'ai pris peur dès que je l'ai vue ! Et je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

-Bah vas y raconte-nous !

-Ginnevra ! Arrête de me couper la parole et peut-être que tu sauras !

-Laisse, la patience c'est pas son truc.

-Hermione ! Sale traitre !

-DONC je disais. La lettre de mes parents est courte mais elle veut tout dire. « Il est de retour. Tu sais ce que nous sommes. Tu dois le devenir. »

-C'est assez énigmatique…

-C'est énigmatique pour toi Ginny, pas pour Pansy. Sinon il n'y aurait pas écrit « tu sais ce que nous sommes ».

-Et que sont-ils ?

-Des mangemorts. »

Environs un 6ème des élèves avaient reçu ce genre de lettre, leur demandant de se mettre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains, comme Pansy, pace que leurs parents étaient eux-mêmes des Mangemorts, d'autres parce qu'Il leur avait promis de leur laisser la vie sauve si leur(s) enfant(s) s'engageai(en)t à ses côtés. Seulement, pour un groupe de Serpentards dont les parents étaient mangemorts, la situation n'était pas si simple. Ariane était arrivée et tout avait changé. Comme ils la maudissaient d'avoir ainsi compliqué leur vie. Depuis son arrivée elle n'avait eu de cesse de leur répéter que ce que leur avaient appris leurs parents n'était pas la voix à suivre. Elle avait argumenté, jour après jour, après jour, après jour… Et elle était convaincante.

/POV Harry Potter\

Dumbledore va mal. Nous nous sommes lancés dans une quête dangereuse dont nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ressortir vivants. Tout ce que nous savons c'est nous devons aller au bout. Grâce à Slughorn, nous avons découvert que Voldemort s'était créé des Horcruxes, des parties de son âme sont cachés dans des objets très difficiles à détruire, pour ne pas dire impossibles. En essayant d'en détruire un, Dumbledore s'est très gravement blessé à la main. Il m'a dit que ce n'était rien, mais j'ai entendu le professeur Rogue bougonner dans les couloirs. Il ne survivra pas. Je sais maintenant que je devrai finir cette quête seul, mais en suis-je seulement capable ? Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je le fasse. Si je ne détruis pas les horcruxes, jamais Voldemort ne mourra, et il fera d'autres victimes. Peut-être que ce sera Hermione, ou Seamus, ou Lavande, ou Ron, ou Ginny… Peut-être que ce sera moi. Je préférerai que ce soit moi plutôt qu'eux, mais je suis l'Elu. Si je meurs, ils mourront aussi. Alors je ne peux pas mourir avant eux. Pas en sachant qu'il est intouchable. Pas en sachant qu'il peut les atteindre.

/POV Drago Malefoy\

Je m'y attendais. C'est arrivé. Je l'ai reçu. L'Immense Honneur. Il me veut à ses côtés. Il veut que je porte la marque. Sa marque. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Rien. Je suis un Malefoy. C'est une raison suffisante. Le Fameux Prestige des Malefoy. Je vais t'en foutre moi du prestige ! Je suis un adolescent ! J'étudie encore à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je lance des Avada sur mes camarades ? Sur mes amis ? Mais va te faire foutre sal Lord de merde ! T'es même pas un Sang-Pur ! Un Sang-mêlé n'a pas à dicter sa conduite à un Sang-Pur ! Et père qui laisse faire ça ! Qui l'encourage même ! Et mère qui ne dit rien ! Elle a toujours espéré quelque chose 'autre pour moi. Quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose de bon. Elle a toujours voulu m'écarter de cette voie. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Elle s'était préparée. Elle m'avait préparé. Mère, aujourd'hui je prends ma première décision d'adulte, j'arrête d'être un enfant. Je vais m'opposer à père. M'opposer à Voldemort. M'opposer à l'idéologie ratée de ce sorcier qui ne connait aucune valeur. Ma valeur sera de m'offrir une vie, des choix, un avenir, de te permettre de vivre autrement que dans la crainte, de redorer le blason de notre famille, de nous créer une morale, mais de rester droit, fidèle à notre éducation de Sang-Pur. Nous sommes supérieurs, nous sommes un exemple pour toute la société sorcière, nous devons être parfaits.


	16. Chapitre 16 La guerre approche

« J'apprenais à mourir… »

Voici le chapitre 16 ! Déjà le chapitre 16… On se rapproche petit à petit de la fin. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres je vais encore écrire, mais on a largement dépassé la moitié. J'ai un peu galéré (comme d'habitude) pour faire quelque chose de cohérant mais je veux que mes personnages et mon histoire évoluent. D'ailleurs, si vous regardez bien, vous pouvez voir que Ariane a changé sa manière de parler, elle semble moins coincée.

Bref sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : bon vous le connaissez par cœur…

 **Chapitre 16 : La Guerre approche.**

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy continuaient, plus que les autres élèves, de recevoir des lettres de leurs parents. Et pour cause : ils étaient les seuls Serpentards à ne pas répondre. Ils ne partageaient plus le point de vue de leurs parents, mais se savaient trop faible pour s'opposer non seulement à eux, mais également au Mage Noir.

Cependant, Drago ressentait depuis quelques temps le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Blaise. Il savait que Pansy commérait avec Ariane, Granger et Weasley fille, mais il ne savait pas comment l'en empêcher. Car à coup sûr après ce qu'il allait faire, elle allait tout raconter à ses amies.

/POV Drago Malefoy\

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Quelle est donc cette sensation étrange ? Comme une chaleur qui semble de se répendre dans tout mon corps, et des frissons me prennent, depuis le dos jusqu'au bas-ventre, où ils s'arrêtent pour me faire sentir comme si des papillons y avaient élu domicile. J'y crois pas ! Depuis quand je parle comme les deux plus grandes Misses-Je-Sais-Tout que Poudlard ait connu ? Depuis que les frissons ont commencé et que les papillons sont arrivés. Ce matin encore je me suis pris à l'observer à la dérobée en cours. Elle est belle. Tellement belle. Elle le sait. Ca ne la rend que plus belle. Belle, intelligente, avec un très léger, mais néanmoins sexy, accent français, un côté très distingué. Et une Sang Pure. Ariane. Mais que fais-je avec sa meilleure amie ? Que fais-je avec Pansy ? Avec MA meilleure amie ! C'est avec Ariane que je devrais être. Je me plante sur toute la ligne. J'ai tout faux. Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, je fais erreur. C'est décidé. Demain je quitte Pansy. Ou peut-être aujourd'hui, la voilà qui vient.

« Drago !

-Pans, il fallait justement…

-Je te quitte. C'est fini. Toi et moi, ça n'a jamais rien été d'autre que de l'amitié, et je doute que cela puisse changer.

-Pans'…

-Désolée Drago.

-Tu ne sais pas comme tu me soulages !

-Pardon ?

-Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'Ariane et…

-Attend ! Drago Malefoy vient de dire qu'il est amoureux ?

-Oui et donc on…

-De Ariane ?

-Oui et…

-Mais c'est génial ! Il faut que tu lui dises !

-Pour que je me prenne un râteau ? Non merci !

-Ha ouais… Elle te déteint dessus !

-De quoi ?

-Tu utilise des expressions moldues !

-Bah toi aussi !

-Oui mais toi tu es Drago Malefoy ! Tu détestes les moldus et ton père est un mangemort qui croit dûr comme fer aux idéaux de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors que tu n'insultes même plus ta cible préférée !

-Ma cible préférée ?

-Hermione Granger. Tu as changé Drago. Depuis quand tu supportes les nés-moldus ?

-Depuis que les papillons se sont installés…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Rien oublie.

-Ho putain de merde ! T'es vraiment amoureux !

-Comment tu parles Pans' ?

-Bah quoi ? C'est pas gracieux dans la bouche d'une fille ?

-C'est pas gracieux tout court !

-Ces préjugés sur les femmes !

-Bien sûr. Et y'en a beaucoup ?

-On pète ! »

Génial. Merci Pans', très classe.

/Fin du POV Drago\

Maintenant qu'il avait parlé avec Pansy, il devait parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Père,

Je sais qu'il est rare que je vous écrive pour une raison qui ne soit pas d'envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban, mais j'éprouve le besoin d'être rassuré. Depuis peu, je doute que nous suivions la bonne voie. Ariane de Trèfle Pic, la Sang Pure française arrivée en cours d'année, dit qu'en France il faut protéger les plus faibles, et que pour cette raison les Sang Purs doivent protéger les Sang Mêlés, les nés-moldus et même les moldus ! Elle pense qu'on ne peut pas s'abaisser à insulter les êtres inférieurs. Elle s'entend d'ailleurs très bien avec Granger, et d'autres nés-moldus. En la voyant ainsi agir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si nous ne nous fourvoyons pas. D'ailleurs nous suivons un Maître qui est un Sang-Mêmé, fils d'une Sang Pure crackmole et d'un moldu qu'elle a séduit grâce à un filtre d'amour… (Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas pour ça que le Maître est incapable d'aimer. Après tout il a été conçu d'un amour faux, dans l'égoïsme et le désespoir.)

J'attends, mon père, votre réponse avec grande impatience.

Votre dévoué fils,

Drago Lucius Malefoy. »

Après avoir envoyé son hibou Grand Duc, il attendit. Le lendemain matin il reçut deux lettres.

« Cher fils,

Encore une bêtise de ce genre et je te déshérite.

Bien à toi,

LM. »

Bref, concis. Son père, quoi.

« Mon Drago,

J'ai lu la lettre envoyée à ton père. Il ne sait pas que je t'écris alors ne répond pas à cette lettre.

Il a été furieux de ta théorie sur le Maître. J'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas rire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge. Sache que si ton père te déshérite, c'est avec grand plaisir que je te cèderai l'héritage des Black.

Je suis fière que tu te mettes à réfléchir sur ce qu'implique ou non le fait d'être un Sang Pur et qu'enfin tu remettes en cause les (stupides) idéaux de ton père. Sache que je ne les partage pas, et que si tu empruntes une voie différente de celle de ton père, je te soutiendrai toujours, dans l'ombre, et te protègerai.

Je t'aime mon fils, maman est fière de toi.

Narcissa Black Malefoy ».

C'était décidé. Il préférait mille fois la fierté de sa mère si pleine d'amour à celle de son père si froid. Maintenant il lui fallait des alliés.

« Et tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi, Drag' ? On est trois !

-J'en sais rien Blaise…

-Et bien, j'ai des connaissances qui pourraient bien nous aider.

-De quelles connaissances tu parles Pans' ?

-Ariane, Hermione, Ginny.

-D'accord ça fait 6. Youpi ! On peut attaquer le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps à six! On va crever les gars ! Je marche pas.

-Blaise, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais si Granger se rallie à nous, ça veut dire qu'il y a aussi Potter et Weasley, et si il y a eux, il y a la moitié de Poudlard.

-Tu as tout compris Drago. En fait, Hermione et Ginny font parties de l'AD.

-L'AD ?  
-L'Armée de Dumbledore. Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
-Oui par mon père. Il épie tout au Ministère et il a surpris une correspondance d'Arthur Weasley. Pas très futé le gars.

-Bon. Donc imagine la même chose mais au niveau de Poudlard.

-On peut m'expliquer ? Je capte rien là.

-En gros c'est une société secrète, Zab' zab'.

-OK, et ça fait quoi ?

-Ca fait qu'on ajuste à se joindre à eux. Comme ça on pourra s'opposer à nos parents, et à l'autre tyran.

-C'est quoi un tyran ?

-Demandez la leçon en 12 volumes sur les tyrans d'Hermione. »

Drago et Blaise décidèrent à la suite de cette conversation d'accompagner Pansy à une de ses petites rencontres avec Ariane et les Gryffondors. Ils écoutèrent les potins inintéressants pendant une heure avant de rappeler, plus ou moins poliment, à Pansy la raison de leur présence. Trois heures et un servent inviolable plus tard, ils étaient officiellement des membres de l'AD.


	17. Chapitre 17 Aux armes citoyens

**« J'apprenais à mourir… »**

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je suis affreusement désolée de ce gros retard mais j'étais en vacances, sans ordi, sans réseau, donc un peu compliqué de poster un quelconque chapitre… Mais maintenant j'aimerai réussir à faire avancer un peu l'histoire, alors voilà, enfin !, le nouveau chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que les précédents! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages (sauf la famille de Trèfle Pic ) sont l'œuvre de JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Révolution à la française.**

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Le temps avait passé, et les alliances s'étaient formées. Les Serpentards avaient appris à vivre au rythme de l'AD et avaient entrepris de gagner la confiance des autres membres. Ils assistaient à toutes les réunions de l'AD, suivant les cours de Harry même si ils maîtrisaient la majorité des sorts qu'il enseignait à ses camarades, allant même parfois jusqu'à leur apprendre des stratégies de combat. Il faut dire que les Gryffondors étaient connus pour foncer dans le tas, et ce n'était pas qu'un préjugé : seule Hermione réfléchissait un temps soit peu.

Mais les plus grands chamboulements venaient des professeurs. Dumbledore avait été blessé à la main par un mauvais sort qui s'était répandu dans tout son corps, et avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Poudlard avait été la terre accueillante du retour de l'un de ses enfants, lorsqu'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avait été enterré dans un coin reclus de son parc. A la suite de cet épisode douloureux pour tous, le professeur MacGonagall avait annoncé de manière officieuse son soutien à l'AD, juste avant l'arrivée d'Ombrage comme « remplaçante temporaire de Dumbledore, engagée par le Ministère ». Elle avait, en deux jours, fait afficher une quantité de lois tellement énorme qu'un mur entier ne suffisait plus à contenir les tableaux d'information. Elle était devenue LEUR tyran à eux.

Mais aujourd'hui était un tournant décisif. Après mûre réflexion, Hermione et Ariane avaient décidé qu'il fallait mettre plus de personnes puissantes de leur côté. Alors sans en parler à personne elles étaient allé voir les professeurs un à un pour prêcher leur bonne action.

Hermione était plutôt stressée, car son amie avait volontairement « mis Hermione de corvée Rogue ». C'est-à-dire que, après que Hermione ait commencé à ressentir une certaine attirance pour son professeur, Ariane avait décidé de les rapprocher le plus possible, et cela passait par aller lui demander de se joindre à leur cause. Problème : Hermione savait qu'il était un mangemort. Elle était certes attirée par lui, mais elle n'était pas folle pour autant. Demander à un mangemort de l'aide pour tuer Voldemort ! Qui avait eut cette idée de merde ? Ah oui, c'était elle. Elle respira lentement mais profondément et toqua à la porte de la salle de son professeur, qui ne tarda pas à se montrer, d'une humeur très… Habituelle –dirons nous pour rester polis-.

« Miss Granger. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour m'avoir dérangé dans la préparation d'une potion très importante. »

« Désolée professeur, » dit Hermione « mais j'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire privée. C'est assez urgent et important. »

« Plus que ma potion ? » Il leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Je le crains, professeur. »

Surpris par l'urgence de son élève, il la laissa entrer et alla s'asseoir à son bureau dans un bruissement de capes.

« Allez-y Miss Granger, je vous écoute. »

« Avez-vous connaissance de l'AD ? »

« L'AD ? La « fameuse » armée de Dumbledore pas créée par Dumbledore ? » Il parlait avec un certain dans la voix, comme si Hermione semblait le prendre pour un imbécile.

« Celle-là même. »

« Et bien que ce passe-t-il avec cette armée ? Vous n'êtes pas assez puissante pour la diriger ? » Il semblait fier de sa réplique cynique mais Hermione savait qu'il ne faisait que cacher un malaise qui était récemment apparu entre eux.

« Cette armée s'est renforcée en comptant de nouveaux membres dans ses rangs. Des Serpentards si vous voulez savoir. » Hermione avait l'impression de jouer au poker. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir révéler cette information au Directeur de la maison Serpentard, mais c'était un tout ou rien. « Et à partir de là, nous nous sommes dit qu'il fallait que d'autres personnes nous rejoignent. Un groupe d'adolescents ne fait peur à personne n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous avons reçu le soutien du Professeur MacGonagall. C'était cela qu'il nous fallait. Des sorciers puissants et reconnus comme tel par tous. Qui de mieux que les professeurs de Poudlard ? » Alors qu'elle semblait partie dans un monologue interminable, Rogue coupa Hermione dans son élan.

« Vous voulez que je me joigne à l'Armée de Dumbledore ? »

« Oui professeur. »

« Vous voulez que je me joigne à un groupe de puérils adolescents plein d'hormones, bêtes à manger du foin, se lançant dans une guerre sans être préparés ? Miss Granger ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? » Il semblait vraiment outré par les propos d'Hermione.

« Nous sommes préparés professeur. Nous nous entraînons durement de manière régulière. Mais si vous pouviez nous accorder votre aide, vous qui convoitez tant le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, alors vous nous seriez une aide précieuse, qui pourrait même s'avérer être déterminante. » Une détermination nouvelle brillait et se reflétait dans les yeux ocres de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Vous dites que vous vous entraînez, mais comment pouvez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas d'endroit pour le faire, ni matériel, ni professeur ! »

« Il se trouve que nous avons tout cela. Mais si vous préférez, je peux tout simplement vous le montrer. Soyez ce soir au troisième étage à 21 heures précise. Je vous y attendrai pour vous présenter officiellement l'AD. »

*POV Severus Rogue*

Que me veut donc cette sorcière ? Et c'est qu'elle m'aurait presque donné un ordre ! Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas enlevé encore 10 points ? Mais cette détermination typiquement Gryffondorienne lui va très bien. Mais reprenons-nous. Je m'égare. Que font donc mes élèves au troisième étage si tard dans la nuit ? Rien que pour ça je leur retirerai tous des points. Sauf à mes petits serpentards. Haaa comme Rusard se plairait à crier « STUDENTS OUT OF BED ! » de partout. Ca serait drôle. J'en rirais presque. Mais pour le moment je dois donner mes cours à ces ingrats d'élèves sans cervelles.

Après sa journée de cours, Severus Rogue pris nonchalamment le chemin de la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Seulement il ne put manger à sa convenance car plusieurs groupes d'élèves, donc celui de Miss Granger, le fixaient de manière assez peu courtoise. Sûrement avait-elle parlé à ses camarades de l'AD de la venue imminente de leur professeur à leurs « leçons ». Après ce qui avait été plus une séance gênante de voyeurisme à son égard qu'un bon repas, Rogue entrepris de se rendre à son rendez-vous –pas galant- avec Miss Granger au troisième étage.

Arrivé à destination il suivit en silence la Gryffondor qui faisait, sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, des allés-retours devant un grand pan de mur vide. Soudain elle s'arrêta devant le-dit mur, et une immense porte apparut. Alors Hermione entra et le professeur la suivit.

« Allez Neville ! Tu peux le faire ! » criait un Poufsouffle.

« Allez Neville ! Stupéfix-moi ce roux ! » Hurlait, paradoxalement, un des jumeaux Weasley.

« Courage Ronald, tu vas te faire stupéfixer. » Cet éclair de génie venait d'un loup garou.

« Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que Lupin fait ici ? En fait il y a plein de gens qui ne devraient pas être à Poudlard et qui pourtant sont là. J'exige une explication. » Rogue dans toute sa splendeur.

« Stupéfix ! »

« Ouaiiiiis ! Bravo Neville ! »

« Tu vois Londubas, ce n'était pas la mort ! »

« Monsieur Malefoy ? » Rogue semblait choqué. Il savait par Hermione que des Serpentards se trouvaient là, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé y voir Drago.

« Rogue. On savait tous que tu allais venir, alors on se préparait à te voir faire la tronche. » Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment osait-il lui parler ? Il était son filleul mais quand même !

« Ici tu n'es pas professeur, alors tu es juste mon parrain. Désolé pour toi. Ici c'est le repère de l'AD. La Salle sur Demande. Elle nous fournit tout le matériel que tu vois là, pour nos entrainements. Potter nous apprends quelques sorts qu'il maîtrise plutôt pas mal. Tu savais qu'il pouvait produire un splendide patronus ? Il paraît que c'est le même que son père. »

« Oui, je l'ai déjà vu alors que je venais le chercher lui et le chien couché au fond de la salle. »

Tous se retournèrent pour fixer Patmol.

« Ouf ! »

« Sirius Black. Franchement, plus con tu meurs. »

Tous furent choqués par le langage de leur professeur.

« Bah quoi ? On m'a dit qu'ici j'étais pas un professeur. J'ai le droit d'être un peu OOC* non ? »

(*OOC : Out Of Character. Pour faire simple les traits de caractères présentés de correspondent pas avec ceux du personnage de JKR).

Patmol ayant été reconnu reprit donc forme humaine. A moitié nu.

« Par Merlin habille-toi ! » Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, comme éternellement fatigué de devoir se répéter.

« Tu ne sauras jamais apprécier la beauté de mon corps. » Sirius avait bombé le torse devant le regard inquisiteur des jeunes filles présentes dans la salle.

« Non, mais tu as Lunard pour ça il me semble. » La réponse était cinglante mais on pouvait voir une lueur amusée dans l'œil de Rogue. Le-dit Lunard rougit violemment sous les rires de tous.

Ils se détendirent et reprirent leur entrainement sous le regard de Rogue et les instructions de chacun. Durant cette séance, Neville réussit plusieurs stupéfix et maîtrisa parfaitement le Windgardium Leviosa, à tel point qu'il pouvait maintenant faire voler Sirius comme il le souhaitait. Plusieurs élèves réussirent de magnifiques patronus, et Severus apprécia particulièrement la loutre parfaite d'Hermione et ressenti une certaine fierté pour sa maison quand un magnifique Serpent apparu comme étant celui de Drago. Il remarqua que Ariane bataillait un peu avec ce sortilège, pourtant il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait déjà produit un patronus.

« J'ai produit un patronus une fois, c'était juste avant que je déménage. J'ai appris quelques jours avant mon départ que ma meilleure amie avait perdu sa mère des suites d'une maladie. Sa mère était moldue et avait un lymphome. C'est un cancer du sang. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir vivante à ce stade de la maladie. Mais elles vivaient loin, et hors-zone de transplanage. Je ne savais pas comment la joindre et une lettre aurait été vraiment inconvenante et impersonnelle. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour elle, j'étais triste. Elle était la seule personne à laquelle je m'étais autorisée de m'attacher. Parce qu'elle était la seule Sang-Mêlée de l'école. Les autres étaient soit nés-moldus soit Sangs Purs. Elle était mise à l'écart. Je suis allée la voir et j'ai découvert un cœur immense et qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup. Elle était comme moi, à vivre comme une princesse. Elle était ma Princesse de Sang Mêlé. Elle était gentille avec tout le monde malgré qu'ils l'aient laissée à l'écart. Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Elle comprenait. Pour une fille aussi formidable, je ne pouvais pas juste lui envoyé un hibou, il fallait quelque chose de plus personnel. Alors j'ai repensé à tous les bons moments passés ensemble. J'y ai pensé à en pleurer. Alors que je pleurais, mes larmes sont devenues vapeur, et un Aigle est apparu. Je lui ai confié mes secrets, ce qui me faisait pleurer. Sans comprendre je l'ai vu partir, puis revenir. Et là il m'a parlé. Avec sa voix. Elle ne m'en voulait pas de ne pas venir, elle ne m'en voulait pas de partir. Elle était heureuse que penser à elle et son malheur me mette dans cet état, elle savait que je pensais à elle et que je l'aimais. Depuis, je n'ai jamais réussi à produire un patronus. »

Elle avait fait cette déclaration d'une traite, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Alors qu'un sourire triste se dessinait sur son visage, Hermione arriva et lui parla sur un ton doux, comme une mère consolerait son enfant.

« Tu as été heureuse de produire ce patronus n'est-ce pas ? Le souvenir que tu as utilisé pour le créé à perdu de sa force avec le temps, et parce que tu as de nouveaux amis maintenant. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu as oublié ton ancienne amie, seulement que tu as plus d'attaches, que tu es moins seule. Mais ce qui est fort dans ce souvenir que tu viens de nous raconter, c'est ce moment où elle t'a répondu par le biais de ton patronus. N'étais-tu pas heureuse à en pleurer en entendant sa voix ? »

« Si, bien sûre que si. Je me souviens avoir ri et pleuré en même temps alors que je demandais au patronus de répéter le message en boucle pendant au moins deux heures ! » Elle rit et essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

« Tu as eu une enfance plutôt calme, protégée par tes parents et la société. Ce souvenir est peut-être bien le plus fort que tu aies. Tu devrais le garder en mémoire quand tu prononceras le sort. ».

Alors qu'Hermione prenait les choses en main avec l'apprentissage d'Ariane, Rogue remarqua toute la pédagogie dont Hermione avait fait preuve et avec quelle maturité elle avait analysé le souvenir de son amie. Lui-même était parvenu à la même conclusion, mais l'aurait dit tout autrement. Il avait mieux valut pour tous que ce soit Hermione qui s'en soit chargée. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il se passait le même phénomène dans toute la salle. Un merveilleux système d'entre aide s'était mis en place, et une bonne humeur ambiante berçait les réussites des uns et des autres.

« Rassemblez-vous ici s'il-vous-plait. C'est la fin de la séance, mais nous devons parler. » Harry Potter était monté sur une estrade, accompagné de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. « Quand Dumbledore est mort, il nous a laissé une mission à tous les trois. Pour le bien de tous, nous devons partir. Alors quand viendront les prochaines vacances, nous ne reviendrons pas pour notre dernière année. Je ne peux pas vous révéler ce qu'est cette mission. Elle est extrêmement dangereuse et je ne suis déjà pas tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée que 'Mione et Ron viennent. Vous serrez plus utiles si vous rester ici, à vous entrainer, à devenir des combattants, des stratèges, et d'importants alliés. Vous aurez le soutien des professeurs. Mais je vous préviens. L'ordre du phénix m'a dit qu'il y avait un vent de révolte au Ministère. Il est possible que de grands changements arrivent pendant notre absence. Et surtout, s'il-vous-plait, mené la vie dure à Ombrage. »

Après ce discours, Rogue, pas du tout rassuré quant aux intentions de ses élèves, pris Hermione à part dans une salle de classe vide.

« Miss Granger, qu'est-ce que vous et monsieur Potter allez encore faire comme bêtise ? » Il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle.

« Rien du tout professeur. » Elle avait toujours été mauvaise pour mentir.

« C'est dangereux mais vous ne faites rien ? Miss Granger ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! » L'irritation dans sa voix était plus que palpable, et força Hermione à déglutir très peu gracieusement.

« Voulez-vous un peu d'aide pour me dire la vérité miss ? Un petit verre de Véritasérum peut-être ? » Il s'était encore rapproché d'elle, plissant les yeux pour paraître plus menaçant.

« Des Horcruxes. » Elle avait sortit ça d'un coup sans explications, et se rendit compte qu'il pouvait mal interpréter ce qui était dit. « Nous partons à la chasse aux horcruxes de Voldemort. Nous voulons les détruire ainsi il ne reviendra pas à la vie quand Harry le tuera. »

« Mais il se rendra compte de ce qu'il se passe Miss Granger ! Par Merlin, êtes vous devenue folle ? »

« Je comprends votre point de vue professeur, mais la guerre va bientôt éclater. Il faut que nous soyons prêts à faire face, et cela passe par la destruction des horcruxes. »

Une fois de plus il dut faire face à ce regard déterminé, mais cette fois il ne out s'en réjouir.

« Hermione, savez-vous ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Je vais vous le dire, moi ! Une MISSION SUICIDE ! Une putain de mission suicide ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la surprenait le plus cependant : son prénom, le langage vulgaire ou bien le ton énervé de son professeur.

En voyant le regard d'Hermione, il comprit ses erreurs, se redressa, fit demi-tour dans son habituel mouvement de cape et la congédia froidement.

« Si vous voulez mourir, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

A Poudlard l'ambiance avait changé avec la rentrée. Au loin, la guerre se profilait, les élèves avaient peur. Ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'AD essayaient de rassurer les autres et avaient repris le flambeau de Harry en leur apprenant les sorts qu'il leur avait lui-même enseignés. Ils fuyaient les horreurs tout en se préparant à combattre. C'était leur propre paradoxe. Vivants mais morts. Apeurés mais déterminés. Faibles mais refusant de ne pas combattre pour survivre. Ils étaient jeunes et déjà ils avaient tant vécu. Certains d'entre eux se voyaient déjà morts, d'autres s'accrochaient désespérément à la vie. Ceux de l'AD en faisaient partie. Ils s'entrainaient inlassablement, avec le sourire. On entendait des rires dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était le seul endroit de Poudlard où régnait un semblant de bonheur.

Tout semblait surréaliste dans cet endroit sombre, seulement éclairé par les sorts que pratiquaient les élèves, inlassablement, inexorablement. Neville qui pendant longtemps avait été perçu comme le maillon faible de l'AD en était maintenant le leader. Il était déterminé, motivé, plein d'entrain, et voulait plus que tout alléger le fardeau que portait Harry. Il le connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard et ils avaient partagé le même dortoir jusqu'à cette année où il n'était pas revenu. Parce qu'il n'était pas revenu, Neville s'était senti naître un sentiment de responsabilité, comme si il devait empêcher les plus jeunes de haïr la magie à cause de comme l'utilisaient les mangemorts présents à Poudlard. Et Luna l'aidait dans cette tâche, elle le comprenait. Elle trouvait la magie sublime, et elle-même pratiquait une magnifique magie, pure, revitalisante, naïve, à la fois très développée et enfantine.

Il y avait une autre élève, fougueuse, rayonnante, plus concernée que les autres par cette guerre : Ginnevra Weasley. Toute sa famille faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix, son frère le plus jeune ainsi que son ami étaient partis elle-ne-savait-où avec sa meilleure amie à la recherche d'elle-ne-savait-quoi de très dangereux. Mais à eux trois ils étaient l'espoir de toute cette école, et même du monde sorcier, alors Ginny avait du les laisser partir. Elle avait remarqué au fil de ses conversations avec Ariane et Pansy, que quelqu'un d'autre n'était vraiment pas content de ce départ vers un lieu dangereux : Severus Rogue. Pour parler franchement, il avait tiré la gueule depuis que le trio était parti. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Mais Ariane avait sa petite idée, et espérait juste qu'il n'était pas un crétin borné.

Au fil des jours le décor changeait, les gens aussi. Ron et Harry n'avaient de cesse de se quereller. Ils courraient droit vers le mur. Mais des disputes, ils en avaient eues d'autres, et ce n'étaient certainement pas les dernières. Alors ils cherchaient inlassablement les horcruxes et un moyen de les détruire.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient allés trop loin. Le trio n'était plus. Ron s'en était allé. Hermione avait crié, pleuré, et enfin elle avait ignoré Harry pendant plusieurs jours.

Une biche lui apparut alors qu'il montait la garde. Sur une intuition, Harry la suivit. Elle le guida jusqu'à un point d'eau gelé, où se trouvait l'épée de Gryffondor, seule armée pouvant détruire un horcruxe. Il se noya presque en allant chercher l'épée mais fut sauvé par Ron, qui avait lui-même été guidé par un déluminator, cadeau de Dumbledore.

« Il est revenu ! Harry Potter est à Poudlard ! » Les cris résonnaient dans la salle sur demande, qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un camp de réfugiés qu'à une salle d'entrainement.

« S'il vous plait j'ai besoin de votre aide ».

« Haaaaarrryyyyy Pppppotteeeerr » La voix de Voldemort résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans tout le château, se répercutant sur chaque mur, et dans le murmure des tableaux.

« On est finis ! » Disaient certains, alors que quelqu'un déclara froidement :

« Ca y est, la guerre commence ».


	18. Chapitre 18 : A la guerre

« J'apprenais à mourir ».

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre ! J'en profite pour remercier tous mes reviewers, certains commentent depuis le post du premier chapitre et m'aident par leurs précieux conseils alors un grand merci. Un grand merci aussi à la personne avec qui j'ai parlé sur la page Facebook de JAAM (elle se reconnaîtra ) ). Vraiment merci pour les critiques qui sont toutes positives car les encouragements m'aident à continuer d'écrire, et les remarques qui peuvent sembler plus dures me permettent d'améliorer, chapitre après chapitre, cette fanfiction, qui est la première fiction longue que je poste.

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui voient Ariane comme une fille exaspérante par sa perfection, pour moi Ariane n'est pas parfaite, elle fait juste constamment des efforts pour s'intégrer, et pour ne plus avoir de dispute avec Hermione et Drago. Pour ceux qui trouvent que le Snamione tombe un peu du ciel, Je vais juste dire que ce sont des personnages qui ne sont pas censé, dans l'imaginaire de JKR, tomber amoureux, il est donc difficile d'amener cette romance.

Je vais conclure en vous disant encore une fois merci et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Vous le connaissez par cœur, non ?

 **Chapitre 18 : A la guerre comme à la guerre.**

Tout était sombre ce 1er Septembre. Poudlard n'était plus.

Pendant l'été, le Ministère avait été pris d'assaut par les Forces de Voldemort qui s'était alors emparer du pouvoir. Les Mangemorts avaient alors attaqué le Terrier où un mariage avait lieu, car ils savaient que beaucoup de membre de l'ordre du Phénix s'y trouvaient. Le Trio d'Or avait alors été forcé de battre en retraite pour sauver leur peau, et avait transplané.

Maintenant ils erraient au hasard, cherchant des Horcruxes. Mais ils n'avaient pas en leur possession de quoi les détruire. Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver un horcruxe prenant la forme d'un collier, ils furent dans l'incapacité de le détruire. Malheureusement, les horcruxes sont une forme de magie très noire qui affecte l'âme et la plonge dans les ténèbres. Plus ils portaient le collier, plus Ron et Harry se disputaient, malgré les avertissements d'Hermione qui leur avait dit de ne pas le garder trop longtemps. Mais il était maintenant trop tard : Ron était parti.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Le lâche. Il était parti, il les avait abandonnés. Elle était à la fois furieuse et triste. Mais par-dessus tout elle était déçue. Déçue que son meilleur ami l'abandonne face au danger, déçue qu'il ne se soit pas retourné, déçue qu'il ne soit pas revenu. Déçue de tout.

Severus l'avait pourtant prévenue…

*Flashback*

« Miss Granger ? »

« Oui professeur ? »

« Je croyais que vous étiez intelligente. »

« Ne le suis-je pas ? » Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Non, vous êtes sotte. » Répondit Rogue sur un ton acerbe.

« Mais pourquoi professeur ? Qu'ai-je fais ? » Elle ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qu'insinuait son professeur.

« Vous vous pensez donc plus forts que tout ? Plus fort que Lord Voldemort ? » Il la regardait avait son regard acéré, attendant la moindre erreur pour la retenir au château.

« Nous pensons juste qu'il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. Que quelqu'un tue Voldemort. Et selon la prophétie, ce quelqu'un sera Harry. Alors nous nous devons de faire de notre mieux pour protéger le monde sorcier, nos amis, nos familles, les moldus… » La tristesse se voyait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle repensait à ses parents à qui elle avait récemment effacé la mémoire pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas d'elle.

Rogue perçu cette tristesse et la compris. Il avait lui-même rejoint Dumbledore pour protéger quelqu'un, pour protéger Lily. Certes, ils avaient échoué, mais si Harry était bien le fils de James et Lily, alors il avait le pouvoir de réussir. Jamais Rogue ne dirait cela à voix haute. Jamais.

« Ne partez pas avec eux. » Dit-il froidement.

« Quoi ? Mais non, je ne peux pas ! Que vont-ils faire sans moi ? Et qu'est-ce que je ferai moi ? Non, il faut que je les accompagne, sans moi ils mourraient au bout de trois jours ! »

« Miss Granger, ce n'est pas un jeu, et j'ai bien peur que Monsieur Weasley ne comprenne pas ça. Et je crains fort que la tête de Monsieur Potter n'aie de cesse de doubler de volume ».

« Professeur ! Ils sont mes amis ! »

« Mais ils sont bêtes. »

« Ca suffit j'en ai assez entendu. Je m'en vais. »

*Fin du flashback*

Hermione s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté Severus. Si ses deux abrutis de meilleurs amis s'étaient disputés, c'est à cause en partie du complexe du Héros de Harry, et c'est Ronald qui avait fui. Severus avait tout vu venir de loin.

Cependant elle ne pensait pas si bien dire. A ce même moment le patronus de Severus guidait Harry vers la solution pour détruire les Horcruxes pendant que le déluminator légué par Dumbledore guidait Ron jusqu'à Harry.

*Flashback*

« Non attendez Miss Granger ! Revenez Hermione ! "

"Comment m'avez-vous appelée?"

« Miss Granger. » Mesdames et messieurs, la mauvaise foi masculine dans toute sa splendeur !

« Vous m'avez appelée Hermione. »

« N'est-ce point là votre prénom ? » Il haussa un sourcil hautain.

« Si si, bien sûr. »

« Alors pouvons-nous poursuivre notre conversation ? »

Hermione dû cligner des yeux pour se remettre de sa surprise.

« Donc je vous disais, Hermione, qu'il fallait que vous soyez très prudente avec Potter et Weasley, ils n'ont rien dans le cerveau. Vous ne serez pas en sécurité avec eux .»

« Ils sont de puissants sorciers… Enfin du moins Harry… Et je saurais très bien me protéger ! J'ai appris beaucoup de sorts ! Drago m'a appris beaucoup de sorts que l'on ne nous apprendrait jamais à l'école, Ariane m'a appris beaucoup de sorts ^lus utilisés en France qu'ici, Pansy m'a appris beaucoup de sorts de défense, Blaise m'a appris beaucoup de sorts d'attaque, Harry m'a appris à produire un patronus très puissant, JE leur ai appris beaucoup de sorts de soin ! Je suis prête. » Une lueur déterminée passa dans ses yeux et Severus su : il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis.

« Tu iras n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la tutoyait maintenant. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

« Bien sûr, j'irai et je vaincrai. Je suis une Gryffondor et la meilleure élève de Poudlard, rien ne m'empêchera d'aider Harry dans cette tâche qui lui incombe. Il n'a pas demandé tout ça professeur. »

« Je t'en prie, puisque je ne vais plus être ton professeur, appelle-moi Severus ».

*Fin du flashback*

Quand elle repensait à cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu en sortant d'une des séances de l'AD, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom et voulait qu'elle l'appelle par le sien. Et il avait accepté qu'elle parte avec Harry et Ron. Potter et Weasley, ces deux boulets.

« Hermione ! » C'était la voix d'Harry. « Sors mais jure que tu ne tueras personne ».

« Pourquoi ? Je devrai le vouloir ? » Sa voix était menaçante. Elle regarda Harry mais ses yeux furent attirés par la présence de quelqu'un derrière Harry.

« Ron… »

« Salut… Hé bien, je suis revenu. »

« Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps pour revenir ? Je peux savoir ? » Elle le frappa, puis elle l'écouta lui expliquer qu'il était revenu mais que eux étaient parti, elle le re-frappa, puis Harry expliqua comment une biche l'avait amené jusqu'à l'épée de Gryffondor et comment Ron l'avait sauvé de la noyade.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard…

« LONGDUBAAAAAAAT ! »

« Oui Miss Carrow ? »

« Doloris ! »

Quelques temps plus tard.

« Regardez ! Il est revenu ! »

« Ils sont là tous les trois ! Ils sont de retour ! »

« Ouaiiiiiis ! »

« On est sauvés ! »

« Hey calmez-vous les gars, s'ils sont là c'est pour nous aider, mais aussi pour qu'on les aide. » Neville avait parlé par-dessus les éclats de voix des membres de l'AD qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la Salle sur demande qui s'était transformée en campement pour l'occasion.

« Nous cherchons un objet mais nous ne savons pas exactement ce que c'est. Nous pensons que cela doit avoir un rapport avec les fondateurs de Pouldard mais nous ne savons pas grand-chose d'autre. Ca ne doit pas être trop visible, je dirai même que ça doit être bien caché…. » Harry faisait une tentative désespérée pour trouver une solution, c'était un des derniers Horcruxes, il leur fallait le trouver.

« Il y a le Diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle » dit Luna sur son habituel ton rêveur.

« Luna, comme le dit son nom il est perdu… » Lui dit Cho.

« Personne de vivant ne l'a vu depuis dès siècles c'est vrai…. » Dit-elle songeuse.

« Alors demandons à un fantôme » déclara Harry.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers la porte, une voix se fit entendre réclamant aux élèves de tous se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Tous s'y rendirent sans exception.

« Il semblerait qu'Harry Potter ait été vu à Pré-au-lard et j'ai ouï dire qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans cette école » dit Rogue de sa voix trainante. « Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, » il se tourna vers les Gryffondor « qu'il le dise, MAINTENANT ! »

« Je suis là Rogue. Il semblerait que vous ayez un problème de sécurité. » L'Ordre du Phénix au complet fait son apparition dans la Grande Salle.

« Potter. » Grommela-t-il.

« Assassin. Vous avez tué Dumbledore. Dites-leur ! Dites leur comment vous l'avez regardez dans les yeux, un homme qui vous faisait confiance ! Vous l'avez regardez dans les yeux, et vous l'avez tué. Comment osez-vous vous tenir à l'endroit où il s'est tenu ? Vous ne méritez pas d'être ici. »

Harry leva sa baguette, Rogue leva la sienne, mais Minerva ne comptait pas laisser Harry affronter Rogue. Il était trop puissant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le bras droit de Voldemort, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait été placé à la direction de Poudlard. Alors un combat s'engagea entre les deux professeurs, au terme duquel Rogue pris la fuite par la fenêtre. Quelques instants après, la voix glaciale de Voldemort se fit entendre dans tout le château.

« Haaaaarryyyy Ppppoootttterrrrr, livrez-moi Hhhhaaaarrryyyyy Pppoooottteeeeeer, et vous resterez en vie. »

Tous se préparèrent à la guerre sauf les Serpentards qui fixèrent Harry en se demandant qui oserait faire le premier pas, et ce fut Pansy qui bougea la première.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Que quelqu'un aille chercher les élèves encore enfermés aux cachots ! Une guerre vient d'être déclarée je vous signale ! »

Ariane et Draco se regardèrent et filèrent vers les cachots. Blaise vint se mettre à côté de Pansy et pris la parole.

« Nous avons depuis quelques temps déjà rejoint un groupe appelé « L'Armée de Dumbledore ». Vous en avez tous déjà entendu parlé, à cause de Potter. Nous nous sommes entraînés dur pour ce jour, celui de la guerre. Alors nous allons prendre les armes, comme disent les moldus, et nous allons mener une Révolution. Plus importante que celle des Gobelins, plus grande que celle des moldus français, et la plus salvatrice de l'histoire. Nous allons sauver des tas de gens tout autour de la planète en mettant fin au règne de terreur du Seigneur des ténèbres. Et nous allons commencer par arrêter de redouter son nom. Comme me l'a dit un jour Hermione, la peur du nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même. Alors il ne s'appelle pas « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » mais « Voldemort » ou si vous êtes audacieux « Tom Jédusor ». «

A la déclaration de Blaise, les Serpentards ouvrirent de grands yeux car beaucoup d'entre eux faisaient partie de familles engagées auprès de Voldemort, mais du côté des autres maisons, tous criaient leur approbation et levaient leur baguette en signe de combat.

Une fois remis de leur choc, les Serpentards rejoignirent les rangs de l'AD et se laissèrent guider par Minerva. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un avenir sombre, d'un avenir où la marque trônerait sur leur bras comme un trophée, ou alors comme serait le signe de leur enfermement, tatoués comme du bétail. Et puis, si Drago, Ariane, Pansy et Blaise en étaient alors pourquoi pas eux ? La Révolution était en marche.

Rogue avait suivi ça de loin, et comme il était fier de ses élèves. Jamais il n'avait osé espérer qu'un jour des Serpentards se comportent en Gryffondor. Ils voulaient leur liberté et ils l'auraient. Il espérait seulement qu'Hermione comprendrait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal, ni à elle, ni à ses amis de l'AD.

« Hermione ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Ron, qui la voyait triste.

« Rogue nous a trahis. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Non, c'est faux, » lui dit Neville. « Il a toujours protégé l'AD. Il a tenu sa promesse, il n'a pas parlé de nous aux Carrow. Nous nous sommes fiat connaître de nous-même. De temps en temps nous recevions des potions dans la salle sur demande, mais il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. Drago nous a assuré que personne ne faisait de potions aussi parfaite que son parrain, il était sûr que Rogue les avait faites pour nous. »

« C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? » Hermione reprenait espoir.

« Oui, bien sûr. Après tout, il te l'avait promis ».

La jeune femme en pleura de joie. Alors comme ça Severus avait tenu sa promesse ? Elle avait hâte de pouvoir parler de tout ça avec lui quand la guerre serait finie.

Malheureusement pour elle, rien n'alla comme elle l'avait prévu.

« Hermione ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Voldemort ! Il est avec Rogue »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le port où accostaient les premières années lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard, et entendirent les deux hommes parler. Ils s'approchèrent et rapidement ils comprirent que Rogue était en danger. Hermione voulu entrer et aider Severus mais Harry la retint : personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient là où ils mourraient.

« Severus, non ! »

Le corps de leur professeur s'écroula contre un mur proche d'eux et ils virent avec horreur Nagini se jeter sur lui. Une fois Voldemort parti ils coururent dans la salle pour trouver l'homme en sang, mourant. Hermione se jeta sur lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rosies, essayant d'empêcher le sang de couler de ses plaies.

« Her…mione. »

« Ne parle pas Severus. »

« Je… Prend mes lar…mes »

« Hermione, tiens un récipient »

« Je m'en fiche de ton récipient ! Severus reste avec moi ! »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son amie. Il approcha lui-même la fiole du visage de Rogue et pris les larmes qu'il savait être des souvenirs. Il confia Hermione à Ron et couru jusqu'au bureau directorial pour visionner les souvenirs.

Quelques temps plus tard on pouvait entendre les rires du Seigneur des ténèbres :

« Harry Potter est mort ! »


	19. Chapitre 19 : Libérés de tout

« J'apprenais à mourir ».

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, dernier chapitre avant le prologue. Et bien oui, voilà la fin de mon aventure avec Ariane et ses amis. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fiction et j'espère en réécrire une autre quand j'aurais posté le prologue de JAAM et pourquoi pas un bonus sur leurs vies d'adultes.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter revient à JKR

 **Chapitre 19 : Libérés de tout.**

« Harry Potter est mort ! »

Cette phrase résonnait dans les cœurs de tous, l'incompréhension se lisait sur leurs visages. Harry ? Mort ? N'était-il pas celui qui devait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi Voldemort était-il en vie ? Pourquoi Harry était-il mort ? A qui appartenait se corps que portait Hagrid ? Malheureusement il s'agissait bien du corps de Harry, qui s'était sacrifié pour que Voldemort puisse être tué. Il avait dit à Ron et Hermione de tuer le serpent, Nagini était un Horcruxe, et Harry en était un autre, celui que Voldemort n'avait jamais voulu créé, c'est pour cette raison qu'il devait mourir.

Alors que Voldemort exultait sa joie, son euphorie, sa folie, et que sa victoire scellait le destin de milliers de personnes à travers le monde, un Gryffondor se refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Certes Harry était mort, mais ils étaient encore debout, ils ne devaient pas cesser le combat maintenant alors que Harry s'était battu pendant si longtemps. Il devait continuer de se battre en mémoire d'Harry, pour lui, pour lui montrer qu'il avait appris avec l'AD, pour lui montrer qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'avait plus cette peur qui le paralysait. Il était lucide, et ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde aussi sombre. Non, c'était décidé, Neville Longdubat se battrait pour sa survie et sa liberté.

« Harry n'est pas mort en vain. Souvenez-vous de tout ce qu'il nous a appris, que ce soit des sorts à l'AD ou la force de l'amitié jours après jours. Il nous a montré depuis sa première année ce que c'était d'être persévérant et courageux. Dès sa première année il a dû se battre contre Voldemort. C'est grâce à lui que je peux dire ce nom aujourd'hui. Et grâce à Hermone qui nous a répété inlassablement que la peur du nom ne faisait qu'agrandir la peur de la chose elle-même. Car oui, Voldemort est une chose, regardez-le, il est peut-être vivant, mais il n'a plus rien d'humain. Harry est mort, mais au moins il sera resté droit, humain. Tellement humain qu'il a sacrifié sa vie pour nous. Alors je ne laisserai pas sa quête incomplète. Ensemble nous viendrons à bout du mal, car nous avons une chose qu'ils n'ont pas : l'amitié ! Pour Harry ! »

Alors qu'il finissait sa tirade et brandissait l'épée de Gryffondor, Neville se jeta sur Nagini, car il avait entendu de Ron l'importance capitale qu'avait ce serpent. Il savait qu'il était trop faible pour vaincre Voldemort et que de toute façon si le serpent était encore en vie, cela ne servait à rien de tuer Voldemort.

A ce même moment, Drago décida qu'il était temps. Temps pour lui de montrer qui il était, et ce qu'il avait fait cette année. De rendre fière sa mère. Il devait se battre et dans le bon camp cette fois. Il allait enfin pouvoir être celui qu'il voulait, il allait s'enlever à la poigne de fer de son père et de l'emprise de terreur de Voldemort. Il serait libre. Il s'avança, baguette brandie vers le Seigneur de ténèbres, et à sa grande surprise il fut tout de suite suivi par Ariane.

« Tu n'es pas seul. » Furent ses seules paroles.

Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Hermione… Tous les membres de l'AD se tenaient derrière lui et menaçaient le sorcier. Tout à coup, sans que personne n'ait lancé de sort, ils l'entendirent crier de douleur.

«Aaaaarg ! Nooooon ! Nagini ! »

« Je l'ai eue ! » Criait Neville de l'autre côté de la cour.

« Bien joué Neville. Maintenant, occupons-nous de cette raclure. » Drago avait une voix dangeureuse et le regard déterminé. Il voulait le tuer, il allait le tuer.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur cette voix sortie de nulle part. Mais comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas être là ! Pas debout ! Pas vivant !

« Quoi ? Harry Potter ? Ne t'ai-je pas tué ? Narcissa ! Tu m'as trahi ! » Hurlait Voldemort de sa voix tranchante.

« Vite, Lucius ! Fuyons ! » Narcissa s'apprêtait à transplaner avec son mari lorsque celui-ci la retint.

« Regarde, Cissy. Regarde notre fils. N'est-il pas courageux ? N'est-il pas ce que j'aurais dû être pour lui ? Un modèle, quelqu'un de fiable, qui fait tout pour protéger sa famille. Je suis fier de lui, Cissy. J'en ai fini d'être effrayé. Je veux que mon fils soit heureux, et que les enfants de mon fils puissent être heureux. Nous avons toujours eut tort d'être soumis par peur. La peur n'est pas une excuse. Protégeons notre fils. »

C'est ainsi que Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy prirent parti pour l'Ordre du Phénix, en suivant les pas e leur fils unique, qui pour eux était symbole de changement et de liberté. Beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient vu leurs enfants ou les enfants de leurs amis se battre pour le camp de Potter. Ils avaient tous réfléchi et s'étaient sentis lâches. Car jamais ils ne s'étaient opposés à Lui. Alors que si ils avaient fait front tous ensemble, ils auraient pu le vaincre, ou au moins il ne serait pas devenu si puissant. Et aujourd'hui, c'étaient les enfants qui en payaient le prix, et eux se battaient vaillamment. Ils avaient honte d'être les adultes.

Devant tant de bravoure, certains mangemorts ne purent que prendre le parti de leurs enfants, pour les protéger, pour protéger leur futur et leurs libertés.

Le combat faisait rage, de plus en plus. Personne ne voulait céder du terrain. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre les deux camps. L'un se battait par crainte, l'autre par conviction. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule issue à ce match.

Alors que les combats s'étaient rassemblés dans les décombres du Hall, Bellatrix fit une erreur fatale : s'attaquer à Ginny. Cela lui couta la vie.

« Not my daughter, you bitch ! » (* « pas ma fille, pétasse ! ») Molly avait pris hargneusement la défense de sa fille unique. Elle avait déjà perdu un fils, elle n'allait pas perdre sa seule fille. Bellatrix en avait payé le prix fort. « De la part de Sirius. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry essayait désespérément de trouver une ouverture, une faille dans la défense de Voldemort. Mais la tâche n'était pas aisée : non seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en possession de la baguette de sureau, mais en plus Harry l'attaquait avec des Expelliarmus. S'il voulait le tuer, il allait avoir du mal.

De son côté, Ariane se battait vaillamment contre deux mangemorts, qu'elle tenait en échec depuis 20 minutes. Elle avait a année en compagnie de ses camarades, et cette bataille n'était que l'apogée de leur aventure. Elle avait réussi l'impensable : réunir toutes les maisons de Poudlard autour d'un même but : la liberté. Avec Hermione, Ginny et Pansy, elle avait pensé à tout. Réussir à faire entrer les garçons de Serpentards dans l'AD, faire joindre des professeurs à leur cause, elle avait même réussi à créer une sorte d'entente entre Harry et Drago. Elle était heureuse de voir son amoureux s'entendre mieux avec plus de gens. Elle le voyait devenir quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un de bien.

Hermione se battait corps et âme. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Plus maintenant que Severus était parti. Soit elle vengeait, soit elle mourrait. Elle ne pensait pas avoir de tels sentiments, si forts, pour son professeur, mais l'éloignement pendant la chasse aux horcruxes et ses actes de bravoure pendant la guerre avaient renforcé ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'elle se cachait ses sentiments depuis toujours. Elle savait qu'elle aimait les hommes intelligents, et personnes ne lui avait semblé avoir plus de savoir que lui. Elle aimait ça, mais aussi le fait qu'il ne ressemble pas à ces personne transies d'amour, à tel point qu'elles en deviennent stupides. Elle aimait sa froideur en fait. Qu'il ne montre pas souvent ses émotions, et qu'il ait un tout autre visage lorsqu'il était à l'AD. Elle aimait connaître un peu plus de lui chaque jour. Mais il n'y aurait pas un jour de plus avec lui. Jamais plus elle ne le reverrait. La douleur l'étreignait alors qu'elle assénait le coup fatal à un Mangemort.

Neville fonctionnait en duo avec Luna. A force de travailler ensemble ils étaient devenus un très bon duo, le plus redoutable de Poudlard. Il montrait plus de ferveur qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve, et elle montrait une capacité guerrière qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Cette équipe étrange était efficace et faisait trembler certains de leurs adversaires. Neville était plus motivé que jamais, en partie parce qu'il était avec Luna. Elle était magnifique avec cette détermination ayant remplacée son habituel regard rêveur. Chaque jour elle lui montrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité complexe. Il était fou amoureux d'elle et rien ne changerait ses sentiments.

Les sœurs Patil n'avaient qu'une motivation : venger Lavande. Elles auraient elles-mêmes la peau de Greyback, elles se l'étaient jurées. Le professeur Trelawney leur avait annoncé la mort, mais elles étaient prêtes. S'il le fallait, elles mourraient pour Lavande, pour leur défunte amie.

Cho semblait être plus déterminée que jamais, alors même qu'elle était aussi la plus effrayée. Aujourd'hui elle avait l'opportunité de venger Cédric. Son Cédric. Qui était mort si jeune, de la main de Queudver. Cet abruti était déjà mort, bien évidemment, mais celui qui avait donné l'ordre était lui encore en vie. Elle devait honorer la mémoire de Cédric et tuer Voldemort.

Pendant qu'il combattait, Harry revoyait tous les morts. Sa mère, son père, ses camarades, son parrain, Rémus, Tonks, Fred… Il voyait tous ses camarades se battre avec ferveur. Il comprenait leurs peines, leurs envies, leurs motivations. Tous ici avaient perdu quelqu'un de par la faute de cet être abject. La Mal incarné. Tuer et sourire en même temps. Tout un art. Un art sombre. Plus encore que les autres il devait mettre fin à ça. Car c'est avec lui que tout avait commencé. Voldemort ne se serait certainement pas intéressé à Poudlard si Harry n'y avait pas été. Une fois qu'il aurait eu Dumbledore, il aurait laissé Rogue et les Carrow, mais n'y serait jamais venu en personne. Lavande ne serait pas morte, Teddy ne serait pas orphelin, Gorges n'aurait pas perdu sa moitié. Maintenant il n'avait plus le choix : il devait vaincre. Alors, dans un éclat rouge et or, le miracle se fit. Le Mal ne peut vaincre longtemps, car la terreur n'engendre que la révolte. Ainsi, la baguette de sureau plia sous la volonté de la baguette d'Harry et ce fut la fin de Voldemort.

*Deux jours plus tard.*

La guerre était finie, tout aurait pu être calme, mais ils étaient là, tous ensembles et ils riaient. Ils avaient tous perdu des êtres chers, mais eux ils étaient vivants. Ils s'étaient battus, et étaient ressortis vainqueurs. Ils parlaient de tout, de rien, évitant soigneusement de parler des personnes perdues. Demain elles seraient enterrées.

Le cauchemar avait pris fin, mais une nouvelle épreuve commençait : le deuil. Gorges n'arrivait pas à assimiler la mort de son frère, il n'était pas seul, il ne pouvait pas, il avait un jumeau, ils étaient Gred et Forge ! Mais seul le silence lui répondait lorsqu'il appelait Fred, sa moitié, son frère. Parvati évitait toutes les blondes du regard, elles lui rappelaient trop Lavande. Cho pleurait silencieusement, elle pouvait enfin faire son deuil, Cédric avait été vengé. Chacun vivait cela à sa façon, mais Hermione était sûrement celle qui avait le plus besoin d'aide. Elle avait perdu son amant, son amour, et elle riait. Elle agissait comme si de rien n'était mais elle était brisée. Enfin elle connaissait l'amour, mais déjà on le lui enlevait. Tous croyait qu'elle allait bien, tous sauf Ginny. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, et elle connaissait l'amour d'Hermione pour leur défunt professeur. Hermione ne pouvait pas aller bien. Elle en avait parlé avec Harry, et il lui avait confié qu'il avait vu quelque chose destiné à Hermione dans les souvenirs que Rogue lui avait donnés. Il avait été assomé par Ginny, qui lui avait hurlé de se « magner le cul » et lui avait lancé un très distingue « mais t'attends quoi espèce de bâtard ? Qu'elle saute de la tour d'astronomie ? ».

Nous retrouvons donc un certain bâtard en train de parler à sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione, je vois bien que tu essaie de cacher ta peine mais il faut que tu extériorise pour aller mieux. » il essayait de prendre des pincettes pour ne pas blesser son amie.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je vais très bien Harry. Tout est fini ! Regarde, il fait un temps merveilleux et la guerre n'est plus ! »

« C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais… Tu es en plein déni. Hermione, je vais te le dire clairement et ça va te faire mal, mais tu dois l'admettre. Le professeur Rogue, Severus, est mort. L'homme que tu aimes a été assassiné. »

« Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'étais pas amoureuse de mon professeur ! » Elle semblait réellement outrée, et pourtant de larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Bon, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Suis-mi dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il faut qu'on regarde des souvenirs dans la pensine. »

Harry tira son amie jusqu'au bureau directorial, où il la força à regarder les souvenirs de Rogue. Elle en sorti quelques minutes plus tard et parti en courant en direction du dortoir qu'occupait son ancien professeur. Elle donna le mot de passe qu'elle avait entendu dans le souvenir et alla chercher quelque chose sous lit (quelle cachette originale). Ce quelque chose était une boîte fermée à clé. Cette clé, elle la trouva le tiroir du bureau (vraiment très inventif). Elle ouvrit la boîte et y trouva un tas de lettres écrites de la main de Severus. Toutes lui étaient adressées. Elle les lu, pendant longtemps et elle pleura tout ce qu'elle avait.

Vingt ans plus tard, tous se rendaient à une réunion commémorative de la guerre. Ils avaient tous fondé une famille et se cotoyaient souvent. Harry avait rapidement épousé Ginny, avait qui il avait eu trois enfants. Drago avait épousé Ariane, et ils avaient eu un fils unique, mais Ariane faisait pression sur Drago pour que Scorpius ait un frère ou une sœur. Neville et Luna avaient naturellement fini ensemble. Et Ron avait épousé Hermione, une fois son deuil terminé. Elle avait pleuré Severus pendant des années, et il avait été là pour la consoler. Il la voyait chaque année partir voir la tombe de Severus avec une boîte. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle contenait mais il n'était pas dupe. Harry lui avait parlé des lettres, et il comprenait la valeur qu'elles avaient aux yeux d'Hermione. Pour cela il savait que dès qu'elle les regardait, il savait qu'il fallait la consoler sans lui montrer qu'il savait. Il était toujours là pour elle, et elle lui en sera jamais reconnaissante.


	20. Prologue : Les non-dits de Severus

**J'apprenais à mourir…**

Et nous voilà, vous et moi, à la dernière page! Le prologue qui a mis si longtemps à venir est enfin arrivé! Ca me fait bizarre de poster e dernier chapitre. C'est à la fois un soulagement et en même temps ça m'attriste. J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez ce dévoilement chez Severus! dévoilement qui reste quand même bien caché, puisque Hermione est la seule en possession de ces petites confessions! Bref pas de spoil pas de spoil, je vous laisse découvrir tout celà tout seuls!

Alors pour la dernière fois je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue : J'apprenais à mourir / Les non-dits de Severus.

« Tu fais battre mon cœur

Enfoui dans tant de noirceur.

Tu illumines une âme

Sur laquelle je portais le blâme.

Tu as créé des sentiments

Là où il n'y avait que tourments.

Tu as su omettre

Tout ce que je faisais paraître

Pour me donner ce sourire

Qui fit renaître des souvenirs :

La tendresse d'une mère,

Un amour et une déception amère.

Mais grâce à toi

Enfin je vois

Que ce n'est pas parce que l'on est dans le noir

Que l'on ne peut pas allumer la lumière et trouver l'espoir. »

« J'aurais aimé te le dire,

Mais je ne sais que fuir.

J'aurais aimé te donner de la tendresse

Mais je ne veux pas montrer mes faiblesses.

J'aurais aimé t'embrasser,

Mais je t'aurais embarrassée.

J'aurais aimé te faire une place dans mon cœur,

Mais j'ai encore trop de peurs.

J'aurais aimé ne pas être un lâche,

Et te dire tout ce que je cache,

Que plus que tout

C'est de l'amour fou

Que je ressens pour toi ma lionne,

Que je ressens pour toi mon Hermione. »

« Mon amour,

Mon cœur se languit de toi. Il bat chaque seconde un peu plus fort, changeant de rythme au fil de mes pensées qui pourtant se ressemble toutes. A chaque moment tu es présente. Tu hantes mes rêves les plus inavouables, réalisant mes vils désirs cachés. Je t'écris ces mots que je ne saurais te dire. Je ne suis pourtant pas un romantique, mais je peux dire que chaque jour tu m'apprends à vivre alors que je n'ai jamais su. Sans toi pour faire battre mon cœur, il se serait arrêté. Sans toi pour illuminer ma vie, je me serais éteint. »

« Ma douce, ma chère et tendre,

Je ne sais que faire en ton absence. Même enlever des points à tes chers camarades de Gryffondor ne suffit pas à combler ce manque que tu as créé en moi. J'attends de te revoir avec impatience ».

« Ma précieuse,

Je sais que plus j'écris, plus j'ai l'air possessif. Mais le temps passe et mon amour grandit. Tu es chaque jour un peu plus belle, et pourtant je suis condamné à rester loin de toi. Ta silhouette svelte me marque un peu plus chaque jour, ton regard chaud fait fondre la glace de mon cœur, et ces sourires que tu n'offres qu'à tes amis me plongent dans une profonde jalousie dont il m'est impossible de remonter. L'air me manque, mais la surface est trop loin, je descends plus profondément, inexorablement. Tu es à la fois celle qui me garde la tête sous l'eau, et ma bouée de sauvetage. Mais plus que tout, tu es ma sirène, maîtresse de l'océan de mes sentiments. »

« Je ne sais plus comment faire chaque jour pour garder ce masque d'impassibilité alors que mon cœur comme mon âme ne demandent qu'à te retrouver. Les faux-semblants ne suffisent plus. Je ne peux plus me mentir à moi-même. Pour la première fois je désire quelqu'un, et cette sensation me déplait autant qu'elle me pousse à me réfugier dans tes bras. Tu ne saurais imaginer à quel point j'ai besoin de ta présence à mes côtés après mes rencontres avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est malheur et souffrances, et ne peut pas comprendre l'amour. Il en voit juste des conséquences, qui sont loin de lui plaire. Pourtant, il comprend qu'on puisse vouer un culte à quelqu'un. Du moment que c'est à lui. Mais la seule personne que j'adore, c'est toi. La seule qui mérite toute mon attention. Celle qui fait de moi un Homme. »

« Encore une insomnie. Et tu n'y es pas étrangère. Depuis quand suis-je capable de ressentir des tels sentiments ? Cela me trouble plus que de raison. Mon cerveau et mon cœur ne semblent plus jouer le même rythme. Alors que mon cœur entame une valse à trois temps, ma tête tourne au ralenti au son d'un slow. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Moi qui suis pourtant connu pour mon self-control. Vois à quoi tu me réduis ! J'ai toujours assumé mes choix. Et pourtant aujourd'hui je n'ai de cesse de me remettre en question. Je me dis que pour toi, je pourrais tout arrêter. Juste un mot de toi et j'oublie ma fierté, ma profession, mon rôle, la guerre. Trois mots, et j'abandonne le masque. »

« Je sais bien que je ne pouvais pas espérer que tu te montres intelligente. Tu es partie. Malgré le danger, tu les as suivis. Malgré mes avertissements, tu m'as laissé. Mais je sais que notre différence d'âge m'apporte une maturité que tu n'as pas. N'aie crainte. Je t'attendrai. Et je garderai ce terrible secret : je vais aider un Potter. L'époque où je haïssais James est loin maintenant. Partie avec lui. Avec Lily. Et Lily voudrait que j'aime. Elle m'en croyait capable. Je l'ai crue. Je me suis attaché à elle. Mais avec toi, je me suis rendu compte que jamais je n'avais été amoureux d'elle, ce que je ressens aujourd'hui est bien plus fort. Tu as pu voir mon patronus : une biche, comme Lily. C'est le seul vestige d'une amitié que j'ai brisée en trois minables mots : sang-de-bourbe. Je ne promets pas d'être un amant parfait, ni de pouvoir te protéger de moi. Je te promets fidélité jusqu'à ma mort, et au-delà. »

« Mon Hermione, ma douce, ma belle,

Seul contre tous, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de l'ampleur de ma tâche. J'avais des amis et maintenant tous me haïssent. Mais celui qui me hait le plus, ne t'y trompe pas, c'est bien moi. Pourquoi ai-je écouté encore une fois Albus et ses brillantes idées ? Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Mais sinon Drago serait mort. Et il m'a supplié. Albus Dumbledore m'a supplié de le tuer. Il était mourant. Il lui restait à peine quelques jours. Il était fatigué. De tout. Je ne pensais pas perdre un ami d'une telle manière, si horrible. J'ai aidé un de mes meilleurs amis à se suicider. Mais quel type d'homme suis-je donc ? Mon amour, si tu veux survivre à cette guerre, il semblerait qu'il faille que tu restes loin de moi. »

« Hermione, magnifique déesse,

Je t'écris, surement pour la dernière fois. Je le pressens, la guerre est proche. Tout a changé à Poudlard. Les élèves ont peur, plus qu'avant, mais ceux de l'AD se battent. Drago sait tout de mon histoire et je sais les raisons qui l'ont poussé à être sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie ce soir-là. Voldemort menaçait la vie de ses parents. Il en avait parlé avec Ariane, et Pansy, mais personne n'avait pu lui donner une réponse assez convaincante pour qu'il n'exécute pas les ordres. Mais Drago n'est pas un tueur. Je me devais de l'aider. Comme je te le disais, la guerre et proche. Je ne pense pas ressortir vivant de cette guerre. Avec le rôle que j'ai, autant du côté de Voldemort, qu'auprès des membres de l'AD, je n'ai aucune chance que cet espèce de vil serpent ne se rende pas compte de la supercherie. Il me tuera. Mais ma douce, ne sois pas triste. J'y préparé, et toi tu as tes amis. Tu es jeune, et belle. Tu survivras car tu es forte. Tu te relèveras car tu es Hermione Granger. Et tu aimeras, parce que c'est ce que je souhaite pour toi. Evite juste les crétins s'il te plait. Ma douce, je t'aime, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, tu ne l'entendras peut-être jamais de ma voix, mais je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime. J'écrivais ces lettres en pensant que tu ne les lirais jamais, mais finalement, puisque le destin veut nous séparer, tu les liras. Je ferai en sorte que tu les trouves. Tu les liras, seule, en larmes, avec encore en tête l'image de mon corps sans vie. J'espère que tu me trouveras mort, je ne veux pas que tu assistes à mon agonie. Je ne veux pas t'infliger un tel supplice. Car je sais que si je t'aime, tu me rends très bien ces sentiments. Nous aurions pu avoir un si bel avenir ensemble. Mais ma sorcière, je me suis fourvoyé. Je croyais que j'apprenais à vivre, mais j'apprenais à mourir. »

Hermione n'avait de cesse de lire ces lettres qui lui étaient si précieuses. Elles étaient ses seuls souvenirs de Severus. Grâce à elles, Hermione savait qu'il l'avait aimée. Son amour avait été la plus belle chose de son adolescence gâchée par la guerre. Et puis ensuite il y avait eu Ron. Ron qui l'avait soutenue malgré ses dépressions. Ron qui l'avait attendu pendant longtemps, le temps qu'elle oublie, le temps qu'elle guérisse. Et il l'avait aimée. Il lui avait accordé ce qu'elle n'osait demander : du temps et de l'amour. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait, ce dont elle avait besoin pour aller mieux. Il avait été son ami lorsqu'il lui avait fallu une épaule pour pleurer. Il avait été là quand Severus ne l'était plus. Elle avait enfin le sourire, elle était de nouveau forte. Grace à lui. Elle l'aimait. Il était celui qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser. Et il avait accepté la présence de la mémoire de son ancien amant dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Ron respectait l'amour qui avait un jour uni sa femme et cet homme courageux. Après tout, leur ancien professeur de potion les avait énormément aidés dans leur préparation à la guerre. S'ils n'étaient pas morts, c'était sans doute grâce à lui. Il les avait protégés, il les avait sauvés. Derrière ses aires froids, il avait su leur prouver son professionnalisme et sa capacité, sa compétence, en tant qu'espion.

Hermione l'avait vu. Bien avant les autres. Avant Ron bien sûr, et avant Harry, mais aussi avant Ariane, et même Drago ne se doutait pas à quel point son parrain était engagé envers Dumbledore. Il en avait surpris plus d'un, mais certainement pas Hermione qui croyait dur comme fer qu'il devait forcément y avoir du bon caché quelque part en Severus Snape. Et à force, elle leur avait montré à tous. Il était un homme bon. Pas bon comme Harry. Bon à sa manière. Discrètement, dans sa noirceur et sa froideur, dans son deuil qu'il n'avait jamais réellement surpassé. Il avait connu la perte et avait toujours cherché un moyen de se racheter pour avoir été la cause, l'élément déclencheur, le traitre qui était à l'origine de la mort de Lily Potter. Et Hermione lui avait donné cette occasion. Hermione et sa bonté d'âme. Tellement heureuse de vivre, toujours à défendre ceux qui ne voulaient pas être défendus, que ce soit les elfes ou Severus. Elle était entêtée. Et elle arrivait toujours à ses fins. Sauf cette fois-là, à Poudlard, où elle n'avait pas pu sauver Severus. Il était mort devant ses yeux, dans ses bras et toutes ses connaissances n'y avaient rien pu faire. Même avec la meilleure potion de soin elle ne l'aurait pas pu. Il était mourant et les mourants ne sont pas solvables. On meurt tous un jour, mais Hermione aurait préféré qu'il meure de vieillesse après avoir vécu une longue vie à ses côtés, et qu'ils aient eu leur propre famille. Mais la guerre avait fait son lot de victimes et Severus était parti.

Ariane avait souvent revu ses camarades de Poudlard, notamment Pansy, Ginny, et Hermione. Bien entendu elle voyait Drago tous les jours, ils étaient mariés à présent. Elle avait suivi attentivement les changements chez Hermione. Elle avait été fougueuse pendant leur scolarité, déterminée pendant la guerre, effondrée au décès de Severus, elle avait caché sa peine, le déni comme on l'appelle. Mais maintenant Ariane la voyait heureuse avec Ron qu'elle avait fini par épouser. Elle était même devenue ministre de la magie ! Une femme forte, qui s'était reconstruite petit à petit, au rythme des saisons et des années qui passaient, et finalement elle était la femme qui représentait les espoirs du monde magique. Forte, décidée, victime de la guerre, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, et elle connaissait tout de la vie depuis sa jeunesse. Le Monde Magique avait besoin d'un renouveau et cette née-moldue représentait ce besoin de changement. Elle représentait tout ce que les régimes précédents avaient persécuté. Elle était femme, heureuse, mariée, puissante, intelligente et par-dessus tout, elle était Hermione Granger Weasley.


End file.
